A Wolf's Thoughts
by Malika16
Summary: Sequal to A Captain's Feelings, Yura and Toshiro are finally closer after their strange rollercoaster relationship. But when the arrancars invade the World of the Living, will they stay strong or drift apart? ToshiroXOC
1. Chapter 1

HI! Welcome to my sequal of A Captain's Feelings. If you have yet to read that story, turn around now or you will be confused later on. ^^ Ok,so i don't really know what to say...so i hope you enjoy. (i'm secretly excited...not much of a secret anymore)

* * *

><p>Yura turned over at the sound of a knock on her door. "Go away." She mumbled.<p>

"Yura, you need to get up."

Yura put her pillow over her head. "Leave me alone. I'm tired."

Yura's door opened and Matsumoto walked in. "Yura, are you-"

Yura sat up with a frustrated look. "Look. No one said you could come in. And I'm really tired. What is it that you want?"

"We're headed to the World of the Living now to help with the Arrancars."

Yura's expression turned into interest. "Oh, I didn't know I was coming along."

"Well of course you are! The Captain is going and everyone knows wherever he goes, you go."

Yura narrowed her eyes. "Is all of Soul Society keeping a post on us or something?"

"Well, it's pretty interesting, so we might as well."

"You guys are acting like a bunch of stalkers."

"Can we just go now?"

Yura got out of bed. "I'd appreciate it if you got out of my room, though."

Matsumoto sighed. "Oh, fine. Just hurry up. Captain Hitsugaya's waiting to talk to you. Something about not doing anything reckless." Matsumoto left, closing the door behind her.

"He would try to tame me." Yura muttered under her breath as she got dressed. She walked out of her room and walked down the hall. She pushed her blue hair behind her ear and yawned. "Why does everyone interrupt me when I'm trying to sleep?"

"Because there's no need for you to sleep in."

Yura stopped and smiled. "You really need to stop doing that." She turned around and came face to face with Captain Hitsugaya. He began to walk and Yura followed.

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't appreciate you sneaking up on me like that. And I don't even get a hug? You're hurting my feelings."

"You can go one day without a hug."

"Not really."

"Then ask Matsumoto."

"I don't want a hug from her."

"Then you're out of luck."

Yura threw her arms around him anyway. "I've been lucky a lot lately, actually." The two of them walked into Toshiro's office. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"That when we get to the World of the Living I don't need you doing anything reckless."

Yura rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "Well, according to Soul Society, I'll be clinging to you the entire time."

Toshiro smiled. "It might just happen so you won't have to do anything reckless."

Yura laughed. "I won't do anything reckless…as reckless, correction."

"I think we should go, though."

"You would say that just as I'm getting comfortable and ready to go back to sleep." Yura stood up.

"You already knew we were going."

"Ok, well, why'd you decide to bring me along? Besides the obvious."

"You love fighting. And I'm sure you'll love to fight an Arrancar."

Yura looked at him and smiled. "You know me too well. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the office.

* * *

><p>Yura and Toshiro had made it to the giant Senkai gate where Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Rukia were waiting. "I'm guessing we're the last ones. Sorry to keep you." Yura said.<p>

"I let them know that you two might be a while." Matsumoto said, smiling.

Yura only rolled her eyes. She noticed she was still holding Toshiro's hand and she let go. "Can we just go now?" After a few minutes of silence, the Senkaimon opened, shining a bright light on all of them. They quickly piled in with hell butterflies guiding them and the door closed behind them.

Yura walked next to Toshiro with Matsumoto behind them, Ikkaku and Yumichika behind her and Renji and Rukia behind them. Yura yawned. "So tired."

"There's no time to be tired." Toshiro said.

"You're not me. I get tired easily. I need a good fight."

"You'll be able to soon enough. I'm sure of it."

Yura rolled her eyes. "Don't be so sure, Shiro. If I start getting cranky then you know why."

"Again with the strange conversations you two always have." Matsumoto said. Yura and Toshiro both narrowed their eyes at annoyance of the lieutenant.

When they exited the Sekaimon, they were in front of Urahara's shop. "We'll each get a gigai and head over to Ichigo's school. That's where he should be at this time."

"Yes, because I've always dreamed of going to a human school again. It's so fun." Yura rolled her eyes. She was the first one to walk into the tattered shop. "Kisuke!" She yelled.

A few seconds later, Urahara Kisuke walked into the front of the shop. "Well, look who's here. It's no surprise, though. Yoruichi and I helped Kurosaki fight an Arrancar just yesterday. Quite interesting."

"You fought an Arrancar without me?"

Urahara smiled in annoyance. "Yes. It was a short battle, though. But the strength they had…Anyway, what is it you need?"

"A gigai. For the each of us, of course."

Urahara smiled and tilted his hat. "Of course. Follow me." They all followed him to the back of the shop to get their gigais.

* * *

><p>"I was so hoping I wouldn't have to wear a skirt. These things are irritating!"<p>

"Stop complaining."

"You're actually telling _me_ to stop complaining? You can be so infuriating at times."

"Will you just be quiet?"

"Blame the lack of sleep, Shiro. Blame the lack of sleep."

"Where the heck is it, anyway?"

"How should I know?"

"Wait a minute. I thought you wrote it down before we left Seireitei."

"I lost it."

"Oh, that's just great."

"I figured Renji would lead us, right? You've been here before. You should know where you're going."

"What are you talking about? You've been here too."

"I know, but it was such a short time."

"Enough already. Just search for his Spiritual Pressure."

"Man, I can't believe the weird clothes they all wear here in the World of the Living."

"It's called a uniform, brainiac. The students are required to wear them."

"Well, listen to you, Mr. Smarty pants."

"Give me a break. Besides, I don't think that's the standard uniform."

"How are you supposed to move in these clothes? They're so tight!"

"Yeah, well maybe you should try un-tucking your shirt like the rest of us."

"What are you, crazy? If I did that, I wouldn't be able to fit my sword through my belt!"

"A wooden sword really isn't part of a uniform."

"For crying out loud! You're the one who said I couldn't bring a real sword, so I brought a wooden one!"

"We're not the ones who make the rules. It's a law here, in the World of the Living."

"Well, it's ridiculous. What kind of stupid law says you can't carry a real sword?"

"What's the big deal? I actually kind of like these clothes."

"Gee, I wonder why?"

"Easy for you to say. You only like them because they show off your-"

"Shut up, you guys. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. So just walk quietly and try to blend in."

"Too late for that."

"Yes, sir."

"This is the room. Go on, open the door."

"Pushy."

"Don't talk to me about being pushy."

Yura opened the door. The six of them stood there and Ichigo turned around. "Yo, what's up Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "R-Renji? Matsumoto? Ikkaku? Yumichika? Yura? Toshiro? What's going on?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya, to you."

Yura elbowed him. "Give it up already, will ya?"

"Yeah, whatever, but I don't understand why you're here."

Yura closed her eyes and shook her head. "So clueless." She muttered.

Renji stepped forward. "Orders from above. Looks like there's a major storm brewing with the Arrancars. We were sent here to join forces with the Substitute Soul Reaper and prepare for the battle."

Ichigo looked confused. "Arrancar? What the heck is that?"

"You're kidding me, right? I knew I shouldn't have come here." Yura said, completely irritated.

"You're not serious, are you? You mean you were fighting these guys without any idea who you were dealing with?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You idiot. He's talking about those guys who beat you up the other day."

Ichigo turned around. Standing in the window was Rukia. "Rukia."

"It's been awhile, Ichigo. Hasn't it?"

Rukia jumped into the classroom and kicked Ichigo in his face, making him stumble back. Yura couldn't hold in her laugh. "What the heck was that for?" Renji grabbed hold of Ichigo and Rukia slapped him. "Hey!"

"It was for your pathetic face!" Rukia put her hand to Ichigo's head and pulled out his soul with the glove she was wearing. They ran to the window. "Come on." Then they jumped out.

"I should've figured this wouldn't be easy." Matsumoto said.

"Nothing's easy with Ichigo and Rukia. What did you expect?" Yura said.

"That's Ichigo for ya. He manages to make everything difficult."

"Well, you can't blame Rukia for giving him hell with that stupid look on his face." Ikkaku said.

"You thought he looked stupid? I don't know, I thought he looked helpless and cute." Matsumoto said.

Yura rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

"Have you ever seen a guy you didn't think was cute, Rangiku?" Yumichika said.

"Who asked you, Yumichika? Why don't you mind your own business?"

"What about Ikkaku? He said something too."

"Leave me out of this."

"This is ridiculous! All of you shut up!" Toshiro yelled.

"Can I complain now about how stupid I was to even consider coming here?" Yura asked.

Toshiro threw her a look. "You've never complained this much before."

She shrugged. "Things change. All I can say, is lack of sleep."

"What did those guys do to Ichigo?" Yura looked up.

"I think they knocked him unconscious."

"Or maybe they killed him."

"Whatever. All I know is they don't look like anybody I wanna mess with. Look at em. You see the guy with all the tattoos with the red hair?"

Renji growled. "Don't let them get to you, Renji. It's just humans and their silly chatter." Ikkaku said.

"She doesn't look so scary. And he looks like an elementary student with silver hair. Blue head looks like a girl with a bad attitude and anger issues. Eyebrow boy can't be too tough. And then there's baldy."

Yura narrowed her eyes. "He should really keep his thoughts to himself or he's gonna get killed. I don't appreciate people talking about me unless they know who they're dealing with."

Ikkaku turned around with an angry expression. "Well, whoever just called me baldy, step forward." Ikkaku pulled out his wooden sword.

Renji dropped Ichigo's body. "Don't let it get to you, Ikkaku. It's just humans and their silly chatter."

"Can we go yet? I'm bored out of my mind." Yura said.

The kids' coward into corners of the room. Ikkaku went after them. "I can't believe I got stuck with these idiots." Toshiro said.

"They're not idiots. They're minds are just…scattered." Yura said, standing right next to him. "Or dissolved."

The door slid open. "Hey! Who's the one causing a disturbance in here? Don't you know that's my job!"

Ikkaku glared down at him. "Who are you? Speak up, shaggy little worm! Start talking or I'll slice you up into sausage and feed you to the dogs for breakfast!"

Matsumoto slapped him on the back of his head. "Take it easy, will ya, baldy? Chill out." She was patting him on the head.

"Keep slapping my head like that, Rangiku. That is if you want to lose your hand!"

"Shut up. Cut out the whining or I'll have to tell Yachiru about this."

That got Ikkaku's attention. "No. No, please, don't do that, ok? I'll keep it under control. I swear."

"I shouldn't have to remind you in the first place so don't make me do it again. Now, as for the rest of you idiots, let's get moving. We have a lot to do."

"I hope your reference to idiots couldn't have included me now, could it?"

Matsumoto caught herself. "Of course not. You're not like the rest of them, Captain. You're letting your persecution complex get the best of you again."

"You better not have referred to me either, Matsumoto." Yura said.

"No, Yura. Why would I? You're my best friend!"

Yura's expression fell. "In that case, I'll take idiot any day."

Suddenly Keigo jumped out of nowhere. "Maybe you should let me check those shirt buttons for you!"

Matsumoto easily punched him in the face and knocked him away. He lay on the floor. The six of them all walked out of the classroom, passing by him on the way. "Poor Keigo..." Yura said.

"You think he's all right? He sure went down hard." Ikkaku said.

"Forget him. We have to go." Matsumoto said.

"Now you guys want to take the time to leave when we could've been gone five minutes ago. Now tell me, why did I come here again?"

"Because all of Soul Society expects you to follow me around like a lost puppy." Toshiro said.

Yura snapped her fingers. "Ah, that's right. And you also wanted me along, so I kind of had no choice."

"If you didn't want to come you didn't have to."

Yura sighed. "Again, with the boredom, though. I'd choose this place over Soul Society any day."

"Is that why your first decision was to stay rather than return?"

Yura didn't respond. She couldn't believe that he was still on about that. It was only about a month ago that they had finally ended their fight. But Toshiro couldn't get over the fact that she wanted to stay in the World of the Living. They were silent on their way to Ichigo's house. Yura was mainly focused on the sky instead of her surroundings. She crossed her arms and then she looked down at her feet. She began to think about the last time she was here.

"Is this it?"

Yura looked up. She sighed. "This is the house. Hasn't changed one bit…I hope."

"Come up here!"

Yura looked up further. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing up there?"

Matsumoto was on the roof waving down at everyone. "We can get in through here. Come on!"

"I'll pass."

Yumichika and Ikkaku jumped up onto the roof. "Renji, bring Yura up here!"

"What?" Renji grabbed hold of Yura's arm and jumped up with her in tow. "Renji, I swear I'll kill you!"

Toshiro sighed and dug his hands into his pockets. "Have fun up there." He called up.

"Not fair! If I had to come up here then you do too. Come on, Shiro."

"I'll pass."

"Come on, Yura." Matsumoto grabbed Yura and pulled her away. "Over here. There's a small entrance we can fit through."

"Wait you guys, listen." Renji said.

"So then tell me why I'm being targeted."

Renji smiled. "Just a second." Renji began to unscrew something.

"Should you really be doing that? He's gonna get ticked." Yura said.

"I know that voice. Renji? Are you there?"

"If you wanna know about the Arrancars just hang on. We'll tell you all about it." The four of them stuck their heads through while Yura still stood there with her arms crossed.

"You guys are such idiots."

They jumped down. "Hey, Ichigo. It's been awhile. Or maybe not."

"Ah, you jerks. What the heck. Did you forget how to use a door? What did you do to my light!"

Matsumoto laughed and pointed at Ikkaku. "If you need a new light bulb, here you go."

"That was stupid." Matsumoto hit him and he fell.

"Am I allowed to come down now?" Yura dropped down and swung forward, kicking Ichigo and landing on him in the process. He yelled in pain. Yura cracked her knuckles and stretched. Then she looked down. "Oops. Hi, Ichi. How ya doing?"

"Get off of me!"

Yura jumped off of Ichigo and looked up just in time to see Matsumoto hit Kon after he jumped for her. "Has the toy lost its mind?" Renji asked.

"No, he's always like that." Ichigo responded. "Ok, so are you going to start explaining these Arrancars?"

Yura leaned against a wall and sighed. "Impatient as usual." She muttered.

Ichigo turned to her. "Shut up."

"Arrancars are essentially Hollows, but ones that have removed their masks and gain the power of both Hollows and Soul Reapers." Rukia pulled out a sketch pad and began to show her poorly done drawings. "Until recently, there were few and imperfect. But now that Aizen has begun manipulating them with the Hogyoku, mature, fully developed Arrancar are being born. Like the two that you ran into the other day. Are you with me so far?"

"Yeah, but it'd probably be clearer without the crappy drawings." Yura held back her snicker but burst out in laughter when Rukia drew the sketch pad at his face.

Once Rukia relaxed, Renji continued. "The Soul Society was willing to sit back and see if anything developed with the Arrancars, but that was before Aizen got involved. We also had to deal with three of our captains having to gone over to the enemy's side, on top with all the uproar with Bount incident. Meanwhile, the fully developed Arrancars were completed much sooner than we expected. And now that they've been sent into this world, we can't afford to sit back and wait any longer. They selected a team to come here at once, that's us."

"Who made the selections?"

"Head Captain Yamamoto did. Central 46 has been vacant ever since Aizen killed all of the leaders. So as of now, ultimate decision making has been reverted to the Head Captain. Rukia was chosen because she's the one who knows you best."

"That's not true! I was chosen because of my abilities!"

"There weren't many officers to choose from. I was closer to Rukia than most, so they chose me. After that, I was told to choose outside the Captain class who I most trusted to fight by my side. So that's why I asked Ikkaku to accompany me. Then Yumichika told me he wanted to come. And when Matsumoto heard about it, she said it sounded interesting and she wanted in too, but then Yumichika said he wasn't coming if Matsumoto was coming and Matsumoto said she'd kill us both if we left without her. So in the end, Captain Hitsugaya had to come along just to supervise the two of them. And because Captain Hitsugaya was coming he invited Yura to come along and-"

"Don't drag me into this, Abarai." Yura said.

Renji ignored her and said the last thing, "And here we are."

Yura pushed away from the wall and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. She leaned in close to his ear. "Did you get all that?"

Ichigo had a lost expression. "Not…really."

"Well too bad."

"Wait, is this a mission or a party?"

Yura was just about to hit Ichigo when his window opened. "In any case, we're not sure why, but we know Aizen has his eye on you, Ichigo Kurosaki. And that's not good."

Yura sighed. "It's about time you got here."

Matsumoto turned around. "Hey, Captain Hitsugaya, you should've come down through the ceiling with us. We didn't do that much damage after all!"

"That much damage? Are you insane?"

"Have you been out on the window ledge all this time? In plain sight? What if the neighbors reported a silver haired elementary student burglar?" Renji stated. Yura hit Renji upside his head.

"Shut up! It's true enough that an Arrancar is born when the mask is removed from a Hollow, but simply taking the mask off a mere Hollow wouldn't result in anything particularly dangerous."

"But that doesn't mean it's not trouble and wasting time for us." Yura siad.

"Anyone who was serious about declaring war on the Soul Society would need something big, something strong. Menos level and above." Yura tensed and looked down.

"Above a Menos? Hold on, are you trying to tell me there are Hollows out there that are even stronger than the Menos?"

"Yes."

"Ichigo, the Menos are like mere children compared to these other ones." Yura sat on the bed.

"Well actually, to be more specific about it, there are three different classes of beings under the name of Menos. The first is the Gillian, the lowest class of the Menos. And there are many of them. Their main characteristic is that they all look exactly the same. The Menos that you banished from this world soon after you gained the power of a Soul Reaper was of this kind. I guess you could call it a Foot Soldier."

"And some Soul Reapers think it's hard battling a Gillian. They don't know the half of it."

Realization hit Ichigo. "That thing was a Foot Soldier?" Yura noticed the fear in Ichigo's eyes. Having to absorb all of this in such a short time was a bit frightening. Yura knew the feeling. She's dealt with a Menos before and having to learn that there were stronger ones…it's not something you want to know.

"They're big, but they're slow and their intelligence is only slightly higher than that of a wild animal. It's hardly any trouble at all for a Captain to subdue and kill one of them. The problem is the next level. This class is called the Adjuchas. They are somewhat smaller than the Gillian and fewer in number, but they're highly intelligent and much more skilled in battle. They have control over the Gillian. The third class is-"

"The Vasto Lordes." Everyone's attention turned to Yura, but she wasn't looking at any of them. She was looking down at the floor as she spoke, but her eyes were blue like they get when she's using her power. Her voice was also different. Full of control. "The greatest of the Menos. They're just about the same size as humans and they're rare, but they're more powerful than those at a Captain's level. No one exactly knows how much power the Menos gain once turned into an Arrancar. But because three Captain's have joined with the Menos and have control over Hueco Mundo, there's something we know of for certain…if Aizen gains control over ten or more Vasto Lordes, Soul Society will crumble down until it's nothing."

Toshiro touched Yura's shoulder. She gasped and looked up, her eyes going back to their normal purple. "Yura?"

She looked at him. "Wh-what just happened?"

Ichigo was studying Yura with concern filled eyes. "Yura, you just gave an entire explanation on the Vasto Lordes." Ichigo said.

Yura looked around at everyone with a confused expression. "No I didn't. I was listening to Shiro give the explanation…wasn't I?"

"No, but…what's up with the nickname?"

Matsumoto giggled. "Kurosaki doesn't know yet?"

"I don't know what?"

Yura laid back and closed her eyes. She didn't know what just happened, but she was glad they went off topic. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Kurosaki needs to know these things, though, right?"

"Go ahead and tell him if you want." Toshiro said.

"What is it?" Ichigo yelled.

"The Captain and Yura are dating!" Matsumoto said, giggling hysterically.

"When you put it that way, it sounds so childish."

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. "Well it's about time." Yura narrowed her eyes at him. She grabbed the pillow off of his bed and threw it at his face. "What was that for? You know it's true. After I've been teasing the two of you it's about time you got together!" Yura only rolled her eyes. "Anyway, when are you guys going back?"

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked. "We aren't going back. We're going to be here until the fight against the Arrancar is over."

"Well, where are you gonna sleep? And before you answer, there's no way my house has enough space for all of you!"

Matsumoto cried out. "Not even for me?"

"Especially not you! Besides, I don't even understand why you think it would be okay for you to stay here!" Matsumoto stared at him for awhile then began to unbutton her shirt. Both Renji and Ichigo yelled. "What do you think you're doing? You can't stay here even if you unbutton your shirt! Are you insane?"

"Actually, she's quite insane." Yura muttered.

Ichigo covered his eyes. "You still can't stay here even if you lift up your skirt a little! Seduction doesn't work on me! I'm definitely not that kind of guy!"

"Oh for crying out loud, will you shut up?" Yura said as she sat up. "I'm glad I can't stay here because I really don't want to."

"Don't lie. You always beg to stay here."

Yura ignored him and stood up on the bed. "What are you doing?"

She pushed Toshiro's legs over and stood on the window sill. "Uh, committing suicide?" And with that she fell backwards out of the window. She flipped backwards once and landed on her feet just in time. "Are you coming or what?" She called up. Toshiro sighed then jumped out of the window, landing next to her. Everyone else except for Ichigo and Rukia jumped out of the window. Ichigo and Rukia came out of the front door.

"Well, for as long as I'm going to be here, I'll stay at Orihime's." Matsumoto said.

"What makes you think she'll say yes?" Ichigo asked.

"Orihime isn't one to say no." For the second time, Kon jumped out at Matsumoto, yelling some nonsense. Then she hit him down. "Are you two coming with me?" Matsumoto directed her question at Yura and Toshiro.

"I doubt it. I don't wanna get stuck with you and Orihime. Who knows what you two will be doing in there. Maybe I should stay here…" Yura said, looking at Ichigo. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

"If you really think I'd let you stay here after last time…"

"I didn't do anything last time!"

"You electrocuted my tongue! I couldn't taste anything for two days! You also took my bed! I had to sleep on the couch!"

She shrugged. "What's so bad about that?"

"You try sleeping on it!"

"Ugh!" She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "Never mind. I'll pass. You're giving me a headache…so annoying."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing!"

She and Toshiro began to walk away and Matsumoto followed, trying to persuade them to go with her. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"For you, maybe." Toshiro said.

"Yura?"

"Don't ask me again. Even if you drag me there, I'm not staying in that house." Matsumoto's face lit up. Then she grabbed Yura's arm and dragged her off. "What are you doing? I didn't mean it literally!"

"Matsumoto!" Matsumoto stopped and Yura ran into her.

She froze. "I hate you sometimes." Yura mumbled.

"You don't really mean that."

"No, I mean it."

Toshiro walked past the two. "If you two are done, I'd like to continue without there having to be an interruption."

"What interruption? Aren't you supposed to stand up for me? You know what, forget it."

"Forget what? Nothing even-" Yura had enough and smacked Toshiro on his head. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"What ever I feel like." Then they continued on without another word.

When they stopped they were at Orihime's house. "I can't believe you dragged us here..."

"Come on, you guys. It'll be fun."

"I'll pass." Toshiro jumped up onto the roof of the house.

"I'm with Shiro on this one. Have fun, Rangiku." Yura followed Toshiro and sat next to him under the moon. She laid back and closed her eyes, listening to everything around her. Just as she was enjoying the silence she heard yelling. She sighed. "Matsumoto's going to kill the poor girl." She said.

She heard the door close, then it opened again. "You two can come in if you don't have anywhere else to go!"

"Idiot." Yura and Toshiro said in unison.

Yura relaxed and took a deep breath. "You're being awfully quiet."

Yura opened her eyes and looked at Toshiro. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ever since we got here you've only been complaining. If you didn't want to come that's all you had to say."

Yura felt hurt when he said that. She looked away and at the moon. Memories came back to her from when she and her father would go to the tallest hill under the moon and talk about their new lives. It only made her hurt more. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"It's not that I didn't want to come. It's just…I'm trying to do something with my life. Something better with it before going off into a big battle and possibly getting killed."

"You won't die."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you so well. And it makes me surprised that you haven't looked into anyone's past in a long time."

Yura smiled. "So you noticed. It's hard to resist, but I can manage."

"That's good to know."

"Hm." The rest of the time that they had, they were silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So? ok for the first chapter? i have a feeling you guys are gonna like the next chapter. things really start to pick up and you meet a new character! YAY! another new character to love. Ok, not telling you anything else. It was a long chapter so...yeah. Please review. It keeps me going. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

HellO ^^ How are you today? That's just great. Ok, so...next chapter. You meet a new character in this chapter! ^^ YAY! Ok, that's all i'm saying. enjoy

* * *

><p>Yura's eyes snapped open and she sat up. "Shiro!"<p>

"Yeah." He was standing up, looking around. Yura stood up. "They're headed this way." She pulled out a soul-candy and put it in her mouth. Her Soul Reaper form came out of the gigai. Toshiro had done the same, hand already on his zanpakuto. "Go somewhere you won't get hurt!" He pointed it toward the mod souls.

"Yes." They both ran off.

"Captain!" Matsumoto jumped up onto the roof.

"Where's Orihime?" Yura asked.

"I have the mod-soul watching over her."

"Better than nothing."

Toshiro took is zanpakuto off of his back. "Prepare yourselves." Yura put her hand on her zanpakuto and narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly two figures were in front of them. Yura's eyes widened at their speed. The three of them took positions. "Nice to meet you." One of the Arrancar said. He disappeared. Yura gasped. The Arrancar reappeared and Toshiro blocked his blow.

"Captain!" Matsumoto and Yura both jumped just in time to dodge the other Arrancar's attack.

"I have a feeling this won't be easy." Yura muttered under her breath. In the corner of her eye, she watched as the Arrancar followed Toshiro somewhere else. Yura swallowed then focused on the Arrancar facing her and Matsumoto. "Think we can handle him?" She asked Matsumoto.

"Of course."

"Good enough for me!"

The Arrancar charged for the two of them. They jumped opposite ways. Yura held out her zanpakuto. A bright bolt of lightning shot out from the tip, but the Arrancar dodged. Yura gasped when he was immediately in front of her. He swung his sword, but Yura moved just in time. "Yura!"

Then the Arrancar flew toward Matsumoto. Matsumoto blocked his attack. Yura was just about to help when she noticed Toshiro's Spiritual Pressure was wavering. She turned around and could see the two. She narrowed her eyes and went towards them, leaving Matsumoto to fend for herself. When she got close enough, she pointed her zanpakuto at the Arrancar. Another bolt of lightning flew out from the tip. The Arrancar noticed and dodged just in time. Yura gritted her teeth and landed next to Toshiro.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping for once. What does it look like?"

"You shouldn't interfere!"

Yura sighed and closed her eyes. "You know, I sometimes hate when you try to control me. I am older than you. I remember times when I was about your age."

"You can tell me your story another time. If you want to fight, then go help Kurosaki. I know he needs it."

Yura's eyes widened and she looked at Toshiro. "What?"

"You heard me, didn't you?"

"You seriously want me to…ok. Fine." Yura took a quick glance at the Arrancar and took off.

Yura quickly hurried to find Ichigo. She could feel his Spiritual Pressure, but it was faint. She had hesitated in going. That meant leaving Toshiro's side instead of helping him. But she knew he could take care of himself, just like she could take care of herself. She suddenly felt a different Spiritual Pressure. She could recognize it as Rukia's. She ran as fast as she could, not wanting to use her Flash Step so she wouldn't attract attention to herself. She turned tons of corners like a never ending maze. She stopped a few times to detect the location of the Spiritual Pressure.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Yura finally found Ichigo and Rukia. Yura felt a trace of coldness and saw ice beginning to melt. Ichigo was being held down by the mod soul inside Rukia's gigai. "What happened here?"

Ichigo got the mod soul off of him and he and Rukia turned around and spotted Yura. "I thought you'd be with Toshiro." He said.

Yura closed her eyes. "Well, I was, but he sent me off to help you while he's dealing with an Arrancar. I still can't believe this is happening." She opened her eyes, but only to look away.

"It was bound to happen event-" Rukia started, but was cut off. The three of them froze at the feeling of powerful Spiritual Pressure.

Yura gasped and looked up. "Ichigo."

Ichigo turned around and his eyes widened. Up in the air was a tall guy with blue hair, blue eyes and a broken Hollow mask at his right jaw. Standing next to him was a shorter girl with short, dark purple hair that covered her left eye, yellow eyes, slightly tan, and black nails. Yura was focusing on the girl. She seemed so familiar, but at the same time a complete stranger. But what did it matter? Arrancars were her enemy.

"D-Roy's been killed? Heh. Oh well."

"Didn't think he'd last, anyway."

"In that case, looks like I'll just have to kill you three. Let me introduce myself. I'm Arrancar 6. You can call me Grimmjow!"

The girl next to him spoke again. "Arrancar 0, Mizu. Such a pleasure to meet Soul Reapers that get in our way only to be killed." She let out a not so friendly giggle. Yura glared at the girl. The two of them came down to the ground.

"Which one?" The three of them gasped. "Which one of you is the strongest? Who's gonna take me on?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "Ichigo! Get out of here! Run!"

Before anything could happen, Grimmjow was suddenly right in front of Rukia. In one swift move he stabbed her with his hand.

Yura gasped and took a small step back. _Don't try, Yura! _

"I figured it probably wasn't you. No surprise." He threw Rukia to the ground.

"Rukia!" Yura held Ichigo back.

"Not yet." Ichigo took a step back, hands tightly closed around his zanpakuto. Quickly, Grimmjow went after Yura. Her eyes widened, but she reacted. Just a few inches away from doing the same thing to Yura as he did to Rukia, Yura had grabbed Grimmjow's wrist and stopped him. She glared up at him. "Don't even try." She said in between gritted teeth.

Grimmjow smirked. "Well, well, well, a fast one, eh? Mizu, take care of this one, will ya?"

The girl glared at the back of his head. "Don't forget that I personally wanted to come along. I don't take orders from you."

"Just because you killed Yammy and got 'upgraded', don't forget that I was of a higher level than you."

Mizu completely ignored him. "But because of this girl's speed I'd be happy to toy around with her."

"Of course you would. Just don't come back too bloody, ok?"

She glared at him again. "I'm done listening to your big mouth! You're only wasting time. Just leave her to me and take care of this guy." Yura let go of Grimmjow's arm and backed away. Then, she took off with Flash Step. Yura stopped on top of a building only to find that the Arrancar girl, Mizu, was there. "Let's make this quick. You might be fast, but that doesn't particularly mean you're strong. Let's see if you'll be fun to toy around with, if even for awhile."

"I'm not a toy."

"Oh, but depending on your strength you might just be. Now I would like to stop talking and I want you to fight me already."

Yura positioned herself and pulled out her zanpakuto. "My pleasure."

Yura and Mizu faced each other off in a stare down. "I'm waiting, Soul Reaper."

"If you don't know how it works out in the battle field, then let me give you a quick lesson. The opponent who causes the battle shall strike first. That would be you."

The Arrancar raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well then…" Mizu disappeared from Yura's vision.

_Move to your right. _

Yura did as told and Mizu appeared at the same moment, arm outstretched and hand in the position Grimmjow's was when he stabbed Rukia. "Hm. You are fast. I'm going to enjoy toying around with you."

"This isn't a game, Arrancar. If you want to fight me, then you will do so. So fight me already."

Mizu closed her eyes and shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Also a bossy one." Mizu snapped her eyes open. "I don't like to be bossed around!" Mizu swung out her leg and kicked Yura in her gut. Yura flew backward and landed on the street. She opened her eyes and sat up. She noticed that her zanpakuto was lying a few yards away. Mizu was walking toward her. "You might be fast, but you're not strong."

Mizu grabbed Yura by her throat and lifted her up. She held her up against the side of a building. Yura held onto Mizu's arm, trying to pull her hand away. Mizu tilted her head and observed Yura. "I was so hoping this would be an entertaining fight, but it was too fast. This is why I hate Soul Reapers. They're weak!"

_Y__ura!_ Yura gasped when she felt the howl of Denakuma. _It's Toshiro!_ Yura narrowed her eyes. By the way Denakuma howled, she knew that Toshiro was seriously injured. That everyone was seriously injured. _You mustn't think of him now. You're in a serious battle!_

"Seems like Shawlong is slowly killing your friend. Don't worry. You'll join him soon enough."

Despite the fact that she was being choked, Yura smirked. "Think again." Yura tightened her grip around Mizu's arm and sent an electric current traveling through her.

Mizu yelped and let go of Yura. Mizu glared at Yura. "What is this power?"

With blood trickling down the side of her face, Yura narrowed her eyes at Mizu. "I don't always need my zanpakuto when in battle. You should never judge people right away. You never know what power they might be hiding underneath."

Mizu glared at her. "I'll tear you to shreds!"

"Try me!"

Mizu smirked. "You don't want to test me, Soul Reaper. You'll regret it."

"Will I? I'm always looking for a challenge. So far, you're not too much of a challenge. You're just a diversion, wasting my time."

"You little…and you think you're a challenge to me?"

"You want a challenge? Fine….Release that zanpakuto of yours."

Mizu closed her eyes and smirked. "You're insane if you think I'd release it now."

Yura raised an eyebrow. "You won't? Oh, what a shame. I guess that means I don't have to release me Bankai."

Mizu's eyes widened with interest. "Bankai? So, this means I'm dealing with someone at a Captain's level, am I? Yet, you're not a captain. You never introduced yourself."

"No, no. We talk too much. I'm ready to fight."

"I'm only asking for your introductory."

Yura sighed. "3rd seat of Squad 10, Yura Yamoda."

"Only a 3rd seat, such a pity. Release your Bankai, Soul Reaper."

Yura rolled her eyes and walked over to where her zanpakuto was lying. "And you call me bossy? Check yourself."

Mizu gritted her teeth. "Shut up!"

Yura smiled. She was irritating the Arrancar. It was a good thing. If she kept this going, the Arrancar might drop her guard and Yura could get in a good hit if nothing else. Yura picked up her zanpakuto and flipped it in her hand. "Do you mind if I ask you a question, Arrancar?"

Mizu narrowed her eyes. "Only because I'll be killing you soon enough."

"Why is it…you hate Soul Reapers, but your actions toward Aizen are so obedient, obviously?"

"Lord Aizen hates other Soul Reapers as much as we hate them. Why not create a new world where we can rid Soul Reapers? We're tired of them. Lord Aizen has a great vision for the future and I will follow him if it means survival, not that anyone could kill me. I'll admit, Lord Aizen can get on my nerves at times, but like I said. It's for my own survival."

Yura smiled again. "Your friend seems to be the same."

"Grimmjow? That idiot? Please. He only wants to kill Soul Reapers. Sure, that's wonderful for him, but he doesn't quite understand our true intention for the Soul Society and the World of the Living!" Yura gasped at the sense of powerful Spiritual Pressure. Mizu looked away and focused on it. "What is this?"

Yura noticed what it was. The limit release. She also felt Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure, but it was faint. Because Mizu was distracted, Yura took that opportunity to strike. She held out her zanpakuto and a lightning bolt aimed for Mizu. When the dust cleared away, Mizu wasn't there. Yura's eyes widened. She felt something sharp and cold slice across her back.

Yura screamed and fell to her knees. "You think just because I was distracted that means you could attack me, Soul Reaper? Hm, you're brave, but that so-called braveness will get you killed! Learn something!"

Yura's eyes flashed blue. "This is nowhere near over, Arrancar."

Mizu raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

In one swift move, Yura stood up, turned around and sliced her zanpakuto across the Arrancar. Mizu gasped when blood ran down her right cheek and neck. Then Yura plunged her zanpakuto into Mizu's gut. "Try telling me to learn something again. If there's anyone that needs to learn something, it's you. Don't mess with a powerful Soul Reaper." Yura's arm buzzed with power. That electric current traveled through both her arm and zanpakuto. Mizu yelled as the electric current traveled throughout her entire body. As she violently twitched, Mizu grabbed onto the blade of Yura's zanpakuto, and pulled it out of her stomach. Blood trickled down Mizu's stomach and she glared at Yura.

"I hate Soul Reapers. They always think they're stronger despite their weakness!"

Yura's eyes widened when she noticed an illuminating silver glow come from Mizu's right hand. Even though the color was different, she knew what it was. "Cero!" The light grew and Mizu blasted it at Yura. Yura didn't have time to react. The Cero made contact with Yura and she flew. At least half a mile away, Yura hit a building. Rubble was piled on top of her as she lay on the ground, bleeding. Her vision was becoming fuzzy, but she saw Mizu approaching her.

Mizu towered over her. "I'm impressed you managed to stab me, let alone cut me. But because you didn't release your full power, you couldn't even cut off one of my limbs. _That_ would've been impressive. But I'm disappointed." Mizu grabbed Yura and lifted her up. "Such a shame. I'm going to have to kill you now." Mizu lifted up her right hand, summoning Cero again.

_Yura, now! _

Yura concentrated on the last bit of strength she had left. "I'm not dying today."

Yura put the flat of her hand toward Mizu. Mizu's eyes widened when she noticed the blue light forming in Yura's hand. Before she could react, a giant lightning bolt shot from Yura's hand and hit Mizu. Mizu let go of Yura and went flying back. When the dust cleared away, Mizu was still standing, but she was twitching violently and had bleeding puncture holes all over her body.

Mizu growled at Yura. "This isn't over, Soul Reaper! I'll be back to kill you off." With that, Mizu disappeared and Yura blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **SO, what do you think of Mizu? ok? average? pretty cool? epic? *shrug* just let me know. oh, and i don't own Mizu, by the way. She's my friend's OC. I hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. ^^ It's been awhile since i last updated. Sorry bout that. uh...so...yeah. The fight between Yura and Mizu happened. so yeah. Here's the next chapter...ok.

* * *

><p>Yura opened her eyes to see an orange glow surrounding her. "Yura." She turned her head to her right to see Orihime healing her. Next to Orihime was a bandaged up Toshiro. Yura swallowed, but tried not to show any weakness or too much fear. "How are you feeling?"<p>

Yura couldn't help but to smile. "You're really asking me that as you're standing there bandaged from head to toe? Typical of you." Toshiro was just about to argue, but smiled instead.

Orihime stopped her healing. "Are you better?" Yura slowly sat up. She cringed when she felt pain in her back. "I'm sorry. I didn't get to heal your back. That gash on your back has already scarred, but I could..."

Yura sighed and stood up, ignoring the pain throughout her body. "It's fine. I've had worse. And it'll be a reason for…" She hesitated.

"Is it ok for you to be standing up?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm fine. Trust me."

Toshiro wasn't sure. Yura's back was to him, so he had a clear view of the scar on her back. Her kimono was cut and the scar on her bare back was welted and red. She had fainted cuts on her arms and her blue hair was stained with blood. The way Yura looked reminded Toshiro strangely of Ichigo. He didn't exactly know how, though.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"Kurosaki ran off as did Kuchiki, but they went separate ways. Madarame and Ayasegawa left and Matsumoto went back to Orihime's."

"You could've left, too. Orihime and I would've been on our way."

"I'd never leave you." Yura turned her head to the side and Toshiro could see the side of her face. It was grim. "Yura…"

"You shouldn't worry so much, Shiro. Really. Because if you do that…I'll be too distracted with your own safety." Toshiro's eyes widened. "You have no idea how worried I was when I felt you're Spiritual Pressure drop earlier. I just couldn't…" A tear fell down Yura's face. She turned away so he couldn't see her. "Can we just go? I'm tired." Yura began to walk away and Toshiro and Orihime followed.

When they got to Orihime's house, Toshiro stopped Yura. "Go inside." He told Orihime. She nodded and walked in. Yura sighed and didn't meet Toshiro's gaze. "You can't be worried about me when in battle."

"The same should go for you. I don't like it when you worry about me."

"With all of the trouble you get into, it's hard not to worry about you."

Yura couldn't help but to smile. She turned and looked at him. "You make it impossible to stay mad at you for too long." She walked closer to him and touched the wrappings around his waist. "At least you killed him or I'd have to do it."

"I wouldn't allow it. You shouldn't choose revenge just because-"

"You already know that if it was that way, it wouldn't have just been for you." Toshiro looked away.

Yura closed her eyes. _Can't I heal him, Dena?_

There was a slight hesitation. _Only if you believe you can. _

Yura smiled. "You trust me enough, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just wanted to make sure." Yura set her hand on his torso and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Tensou." A light electric current flowed through Yura's hand and to Toshiro's torso. Toshiro's eyes widened. Yura swallowed before opening her eyes. She carefully began to unwrap the wrappings. "My healing abilities are nowhere near Orihime's. I'm not even sure it's healing, but for me…I know it gives me enough energy to continue on and fight. If it does the same to others…" She finished unwrapping him. She smiled. "How do you feel now?"

Toshiro looked in her purple eyes and smiled. "Better."

Yura took a deep breath. "You should still get some rest though. Like I said, it doesn't exactly heal, but give energy." Yura's head began to hurt and her vision was slowly becoming blurry. She began to look pale and drained. She tightly closed her eyes.

"You don't look too well."

Yura turned her head away. "I'm fine." She opened her eyes. "Go on inside. I need to be alone for awhile."

Toshiro hesitated. As soon as she gave him energy, Yura looked awfully pale and completely drained. _Is it possible that she gave me her own energy?_ Toshiro thought.

"Be inside within the hour."

Yura smiled. "I don't always take orders from you."

"You will if I say you have to."

Yura shook her head in disbelief. "Just get inside. I'll be there soon."

Yura watched as Toshiro went inside Orihime's house. On her way up to the roof, Yura could hear Matsumoto telling Toshiro how wonderful it was that he's recovered so quickly and how it was that he was bandaged up one minute and the next he's not. Yura took out her zanpakuto and stuck it in the top of the roof, trying not to plunge it in too deep. She held the hilt, hung her head and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Let me travel, Denakuma."

The blood in Yura's veins mixed in with the buzz of electricity. Her head buzzed and she could feel the world around her spinning. When she opened her eyes and looked up she found herself in a different world. She was on a dark cloud and other dark clouds hung about three-hundred feet over her head and produced lightning. She noticed Denakuma quickly hurrying over to her.

"_You idiot. I knew I shouldn't have let you heal that boy. You could've died, giving him your own energy like that. Don't you know that you can take the energy from me?_"

Yura eyed Denakuma. "Yes, I did. That's why I didn't take the energy from you. I purposely gave him the energy I wield from myself."

Denakuma's blue eyes were full of pain and fear, something that never happens. "_If you had given him more of your energy you would've died._"

"I know."

"_You'd risk your own life for him!_" Lightning struck everywhere and thunder echoed throughout the atmosphere, perfect to match Denakuma's tone. And her comment was obviously no question.

"You need to understand-"

"_I understand perfectly!_"

"You obviously don't if you're arguing with me! I don't want to fight with you!" Denakuma stared at Yura for awhile longer, before putting her head under Yura's chin. Yura felt energy, more powerful than her own, flow into her from Denakuma.

The pain in her head subsided and she regained color in her face. Denakuma pulled away. "_For once, care more about yourself than others._"

"That would make me selfish."

Denakuma huffed. "_I've done what I needed to do. You need to go back to the real world and get rest. Understand?_"

Yura nodded. Then a lightning bolt struck her and she found herself on top of Orihime's roof. She immediately felt tired and couldn't catch herself before she fell and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Yura." Yura turned over. "Yura, wake up?"<p>

Yura bolted upright. She squeezed her eyes shut. "What? What do you want? It's still early."

"We need to go. If we want to fit in we have to go to school." "You're kidding. I left that place after two days. It nearly killed me."

When Yura opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in her gigai. She looked at Toshiro. "How are you feeling?"

Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed. "Ok, I suppose."

Yura stood up. "That's not a very convincing answer."

"I'm more worried about you than my own health. Yura, what happened yesterday?"

Yura looked away with a sad look on her face. "Instead of taking energy from Denakuma, like I should have, I took energy from myself and transferred it over to you so you'd regain your strength faster. And yes, I did it on purpose."

Toshiro's eyes widened. "Why?"

Yura only shook her head and put on the mandatory school uniform. "Forget it, ok? Let's get this day over with." Toshiro stood up and followed Yura out. They walked down the street together. Yura felt the sense of curiosity wash over her, but didn't know why.

"I never got to ask you something last night."

Yura furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"What's that tattoo on your back?"

Yura's eyes widened and she turned to look at him. "You didn't."

Toshiro closed his eyes and shrugged. "It wasn't hard to miss while Orihime was trying to heal you."

Yura sighed and turned back around. "I was trying to keep that from you."

"I thought we trusted each other. You should trust me enough to tell me about a tattoo."

"I didn't think it was important. It's nothing really, ok?" Toshiro sighed and they continued in silence.

* * *

><p>Yura had gotten through some of her class, but ignored everything about it. She found it nowhere near amusing and only stared out of the window figuring out these weird and sudden emotions. In the middle of class, she had asked her teacher if she could be excused, and she rushed out as soon as possible. She walked down the quiet halls, swinging her arms back and forth to a melody in her head. She hummed to it as well. When she got bored she stopped everything she was doing and turned to look out the windows. She looked up at the sky and frowned. She pushed herself away from the window and swayed back and forth.<p>

"If I were Shiro, where would I be?" She walked down the hall a little further and stopped when she found a doorway that led to the roof. She smiled. "Of course, where else would he be?"

She opened the door and began to walk up the stairs. She opened the door at the top of the stairs and walked out into the open space. "Freedom at last." She muttered. She walked out further and stopped when she noticed Matsumoto covering Toshiro's eyes.

She shook her head and sighed. She walked over to the two. "You're going to suffocate him." Yura said.

Matsumoto let go of Toshiro and ran over to Yura to give her a hug. "Yura!"

Yura tensed up. "Please let go of me."

Matsumoto jumped back and smiled. "Sorry. What are you doing up here anyway, Captain?" The two girls turned to Toshiro.

"I'm giving my report."

Matsumoto's face seemed to brighten even more. "Did you say how we kicked their butts when our limiters were removed?"

"Matsumoto, bring it down a notch. Ok?" Yura said.

"Those guys were weaklings." Yura looked at Toshiro. "They weren't Vasto Lordes. They weren't even Adjuchas. Not even me, a Captain, could defeat a Gillian without releasing my limiter. Their level is that high."

"I hate how you doubt yourself." The two turned to Yura.

"You were nearly killed. Don't talk to me about being doubtful."

"I didn't doubt myself when I was in battle. And, as much as I hate to say it…you were nearly killed, too." Yura looked away. "If you had let me stay by your side, your wounds probably wouldn't have been as grave as they were. When I fought that Arrancar and lost…I felt that I let everyone down."

Toshiro stared at Yura for awhile in the silence and realized the similarities between her and Ichigo. They both admitted defeat when others tried telling they won. They both took the blame when others were terribly injured. They always try to prove their strength to others. And the always want to, or in their case need to, take on the opponent that's more of a threat. It was in their nature to protect others and not care if they die, as long as their friends are ok.

"She was too strong, even for me. Her power…it's different. Stronger. I felt helpless as soon as I saw her Cero. Silver. A silver Cero…" Yura was deep in thought about the battle she had the previous day. Was it only yesterday? Or was she in such a deep sleep that it felt like it was yesterday? Yura didn't know, nor did she want to.

Toshiro closed his eyes. "Now look at who's doubting herself."

Yura glared at Toshiro. "Who asked you, anyway?"

"Hey, hey, no fighting, you two. You aren't supposed to fight in the relationship you're in." Toshiro and Yura both glared at Matsumoto. Matsumoto laughed nervously. "Oh look, I think I see uh…something shiny over there." Matsumoto ran off.

"Yura, those Arrancar weren't easy to fight. Stop blaming yourself for everything. We all fought our own battle. At least you got to experience with that Arrancar so you know how her power will be the next time you meet her."

Yura crossed her arms and huffed. "I don't care about her and how strong she is. I care about how everyone will be whenever Aizen's plan will go into action. It's going to be way harder and…I don't know. I care too much for you guys."

"That's a bad thing?"

Yura smiled. "To Denakuma it is. But seriously…Ichigo has run off. Who knows what he's doing! The only thing left is to get stronger, right? And make sure we don't die."

"Yeah…"

That Night

Yura snuck out of the house in her Soul Reaper form. She was careful not to wake up anyone. When she got outside she jumped up on the roof and found the spot she plunged her zanpakuto in. Careful to not make any noise, she dug the tip of her sword into the roof. She got on her knees, holding the hilt, and closed her eyes. "Let me travel, Denakuma." When she opened her eyes she was sitting on a dark and cold cloud. She smiled.

"_What are you smiling about?_"

Yura looked up to see Denakuma walking toward her. "Nothing really. I needed to talk to you about something."

Denakuma sat in front of her. "_What is it?_"

Yura took a deep breath. "Today I've been…feeling strange. Like a change in my emotions all of a sudden."

"_I didn't think it would happen so soon._"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"_This is why I was angry at you for healing the boy. You're connected with him now._"

"What? Like…"

"_A bond._"

"A bond? You're losing me."

Denakuma sighed. "_You're bonded to him. When you healed him and transferred your energy to him you formed a bond. You were probably feeling his emotions._"

"But how? If that's true, and it must be since you're telling me this, why do I feel _his_ emotions?"

"_Some of his energy must have transferred into you when you opened that connection. So you feel his emotions and he feels yours. You feel his pain and he feels yours._"

Yura's eyes widened. "Did you just say pain? Like…physical pain?" Denakuma nodded. "No. No. You know I get hurt a lot. I don't need him feeling my pain."

"_I thought that was the point in relationships._"

"Yeah. To share it emotionally, not physically. I can't stand to see him in pain because of me. I can't stand to see him in pain at all."

"_Yura, you gave him your energy. Even if some of his didn't flow into you he still would be feeling your emotions and pain. There's no one to really blame except yourself._"

"You let me heal him."

"_Only because I expected you to take energy from me. Not yourself. You need to tell him._"

Yura sighed. "Alright fine. I will."

She was struck by lightning and found herself back on the roof. She pulled out her zanpakuto and put it in its sheath. She jumped down and quietly walked into the house. She walked into the room they were staying in and quickly got in her gigai. She grabbed her sweater and slipped it on. Then she walked over to Toshiro who was fast asleep. She knelt beside him and shook his shoulder.

"Wake up." She whispered. When he didn't wake up she shook him a little harder.

Toshiro's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. He was about to yell at Yura, but she covered his mouth with her hand. She put her finger to her lips. She removed her hand and Toshiro sighed. "What is it? It's the middle of the night."

"Exactly. Come take a walk with me."

"Why?"

"Just take a walk with me. I'll explain."

"Fine. I'll meet you outside. Give me a chance to wake up a little." Yura rolled her eyes and stood up. She quietly walked out of the room and the house. When Toshiro came out, still tired, she turned to him.

"Ready?"

"I don't know if I should say yes or no." Yura rolled her eyes and took his hand. She walked farther away from the house with Toshiro in tow.

She finally let go of his hand when they got to the park. She walked over to the swings and sat down on one. "It's nice out here." Toshiro walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Hm?"

Toshiro looked up. "There's a full moon tonight," he looked at her. "It's beautiful." Yura smiled. "Are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

She stared at him. "Maybe if you move out of my way."

He smiled back at her then sat on the other swing. "So?"

Yura sighed and began to slowly swing back and forth. "I don't know how to explain."

"Just say it."

"Um…have you been feeling…strange? Like your emotions change out of nowhere?"

Something flashed across Toshiro's eyes. "Yeah. Why?"

"Uh…funny story, really. When I healed you the other day…I kind of made a strange bond between us." There was an awkward silence. "You're not laughing. Why aren't you laughing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Uh…some of our…energy, I guess, flowed into one another also causing our DNA to mix, or maybe I'm making this up. And because of that it gave us an emotional and physical bond….Does that make sense?"

"No."

"Well…maybe I'm over-exaggerating about the DNA thing, but there's some kind of bond that formed between us somehow when I healed you. We can feel each other's emotions and physical pain. And it's all because of me."

"And you're sad because of it?"

"Well yeah. You know how reckless I am. And with that Mizu person still around who knows what I'm getting myself into."

"So you're more worried about me rather than yourself?"

Yura smiled and looked at him. "Of course. What kind of question is that?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." Yura looked up at the night sky and stared into the face of the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_And so, a bond forms between two powerful Shinigami. What consequences will be paid? _Just thought i'd say that. Don't know why. I hope you liked it. I know it was kind of...yeah. Not much going on. But it's only the beginning people. So you have to wait. please Review. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry you guys! i know it's been forever. I got my computer taken away from me. but im back now. so...yeah. hope you like this chapter. nothing too exciting in this chap its one of those chapters that just there to be there, you know? so yeah.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Yura was leaning against a wall, staring at the giant screen in front of her. "I can't believe we actually brought this into Orihime's house without her knowing."

"We had no choice. It's an emergency, don't you think?" Toshiro said.

"Still…"

The three of them turned around when the door to the room opened. Orihime stumbled in, nearly falling. "Cool…" She said. "Wait, no! What is this thing, Toshiro!" Orihime continued to yell at him.

"You just had to come now, didn't you?"

"This is her house, remember?"

A picture appeared on the screen and revealed Rin. He dropped something he was holding and straightened up. "Sorry for the delay! This is the communication server for the Bureau of Technological Development."

"Captain of the 10th Squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Yes. I'll transfer you now, sir."

The picture changed and the Head Captain appeared. Yura pushed herself off of the wall. Orihime gasped. "Head Captain?"

"You got the job done quickly, Captain Hitsugaya. There is but one reason that this emergency line has been set up. We've discovered what Aizen Sosuke is truly after."

Yura gasped as her eyes widened, as did everyone else. "Aizen's true target?"

Head Captain Yamamoto nodded. "Exactly."

"Um, this sounds like a really serious topic. I'll just sit this one out." Orihime turned to leave, but the Head Captain stopped her.

"Wait a moment. This concerns you humans as well. You must listen, too."

Orihime looked at Yura. Yura nodded then turned her attention back to the screen. "Okay." Orihime came back into the room.

"It's been several months since Aizen vanished. As you are no doubt aware, we have been investigating the 5th Squad's Captain's office, the area beneath the Central 46 Chambers, the Towers of Purity where Aizen hid in the Great Spirit Library. During his investigation of the Library, Ukitake found a vital clue."

"What was the information Aizen was after?" Yura asked.

"The King's Key." Yura nearly choked, but contained herself.

"Um…what _is_ the King's Key?" Orihime asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Matsumoto said.

"It's the key of a royal house," Yura finished when she got her voice back. "Even Soul Society has a king…just to keep _everything _in order. Or at least try his best."

"But, he leaves Soul Society to us, so even though we have a king, it feels as if we don't. To be honest, neither I nor the Captain have ever seen him in person."

"Correct. Our king is called the 'Spirit King'. Though he is only a figurehead in Soul Society, his existence is absolute. His palace resides in a dimension completely separate from Soul Society along with the Royal Guard that protects him. The King's Key is the key that opens a path from our dimension to the palace."

"Then, Aizen would use that key to…" Orihime's words faltered.

"To kill him. That's probably his goal. But that's not the real problem."

"The book Aizen found didn't reveal where the King's Key is located." Toshiro said.

"Exactly. The location of the King's Key has been passed on verbally from one Head Captain to the next for generations. As such, no book or document containing its location exists. What Aizen read was a document from the era when the King's Key was first made. In it, he discovered the way to create another one. The only way to create another King's Key, one needs 100,000 souls and a plot of spirit-enriched land with a radius of half a spirit-mile.

"Spirit-enriched land refers to an area in the World of the Living with an unusual spiritual aura. The place in which Aizen is after is…Karakura Town," Everyone gasped as they were speechless. "I can't think of another place with 100,000 souls on a half spirit-mile radius of spirit-enriched land. To put it bluntly, if Aizen creates the King's Key with the method in those documents, Karakura Town and the people inhabiting it will be wiped off the face of the earth."

Orihime clenched her hands into fists. "We can't let him. Is there a way for us to stop him?"

"We'll find a way, no matter what. That's why part of the 13 Protection Squads are here! It's not much, but we do have some time. According to a report from Kurotsuchi, the Hogyoku is still in a deep slumber despite being freed from its seal. It will take approximately four months for it to completely awaken. Aizen won't be able to take action until it fully awakens. But once it does, he'll make his move immediately. The decisive battle will take place this winter! Until then, we must all train ourselves and prepare as best we can."

"Yes, sir!"

"And Orihime Inoue. Aizen is after the real world. Situations will come where we alone will not be adequate. We need the real world to gather its strength as well. Would you tell that to Ichigo Kurosaki for me?"

"Yes!" With that, Orihime ran out of the room.

"I'll inform Ikkaku and the others about this, Captain-Commander." Matsumoto said. Yura nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll come with you two."

Yura started to walk out with Toshiro following her when the Head Captain stopped him. "Oh, just one moment, Captain Hitsugaya." Yura looked at Toshiro and he nodded. Yura walked out. She closed the door, but cracked it a little to listen.

"Someone has been waiting for our conversation to end so that she could talk to you."

Toshiro's breath caught at the sight of the person. "You…"

"Hm, Hitsugaya." Yura peeked through the crack.

"I see. So you've woken up, Hinamori?" Yura's eyes widened. She remembered Matsumoto mention someone by the name of Hinamori. The time when she asked Toshiro if he liked her better than Hinamori. "Are you well enough to be up and walking around?"

"I'm all better!"

"Good."

Hinamori hesitated before speaking. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya. I doubted you…and I attacked you…I don't know what was wrong with me. Really, I-"

"You idiot. I don't care about that anymore. And if I don't care, you shouldn't either. Hurry up and go back to bed and get rid of those bags under your eyes."

Hinamori began to cry. She rubbed her eyes to try to stop her tears from completely falling down her face. "Thank you, Hitsugaya."

Toshiro sighed. "Besides, you still look like a kid. If you wanna grow, you need to get more sleep! Take a look at Matsumoto. You'll need to sleep for ten years straight if you want to catch up to her!"

"Shut up. Rangiku is an exception. Besides, you're not exactly in a position to lecture people about growing, Toshiro!"

Yura gritted her teeth. "Hinamori!" Hinamori gasped. "I'm tired of repeating myself. I'm not Toshiro, I'm Captain Hitsugaya."

Hinamori smiled. "You're right," she hesitated before continuing. "Is it okay of I ask you something, Hitsugaya?"

"What is it?"

"You're going to fight against Captain Aizen, aren't you? Are you going to kill…Captain Aizen? Please…please save Captain Aizen!" Yura's eyes widened and she nearly fell over. Yura thought to herself, _This girl is truly crazy if she thinks Aizen can be saved. _"I know what Captain Aizen is doing is really bad. But, I'm sure he has a really good reason for doing it," Hinamori's eyes grew with hysteria. "That's it! Captain Ichimaru or someone else must be forcing Captain Aizen to-"

Yura stepped back. She turned around and quickly walked to the front door. She walked out into the open space, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and letting a tear fall down her face. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She hung her down and her blue hair fell all around her. She sighed and wiped the tear from her face. "I'm so pathetic." She whispered to herself.

She heard the door open and turned her head away. "Yura? I thought you went with Matsumoto."

"I was going to, but I changed my mind."

"Why-"

"Uh…take a walk with me, ok?" Yura walked down the stairs and Toshiro followed her.

They walked down the street a little ways before Toshiro broke the tension between them. "So, why didn't you go with Matsumoto?"

"Well, like I said, I was going to, but I decided to make sure everything was ok….So that's the one Matsumoto was talking about that time."

"What do you mean?"

Yura looked up to the sky. "I remember awhile ago…a long while ago, before our fight that one time…Matsumoto asked if you liked me…more than Hinamori. And that girl you were talking to…"

"Yura-"

"Please, let me finish. Obviously that was Hinamori. And the way you acted toward her just now…I know I shouldn't act jealous, but you've never acted that way around me."

"Nothing's going on between us if you're assuming such a thing."

Yura closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, but…I don't know what to think anymore. How long have you known her?" Toshiro hesitated and turned his head away. "Well?"

"A long time."

"More precision."

"When I was living in Rukongai."

"Hm…so a very long time. No surprise, to be honest. You guys did act like best friends….I'm not mad at you, just so you know. I was just…shocked."

"I don't blame you."

Yura opened her eyes and looked at him. "How come?"

Toshiro opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind instead. He only shook his head. "It's nothing. Forget it."

Yura frowned. "No. You already brought it up. I'm curious now. What is it?"

"I said it's nothing, Yura." She could hear the anger rising in his voice.

"Shiro…"

Toshiro looked directly in her eyes. Yura tried to force her way in, but ever since the two met she was never able to get inside the young captain's head. But she surprised herself by the force she put in and got a small glance at one memory Toshiro was thinking about. The time she and Ichigo were sitting on the roof of his house her last day in the World of the Living. She was suddenly pushed out by something, most likely Toshiro feeling her enter his thoughts and putting up his mental barrier. She continued walking as if nothing happened. But she knew better. Puzzle pieces began to click in Yura's head. One thing, because of Toshiro's strange behavior, he let his guard down just enough to look at one memory. Another thing, the fact that Toshiro was thinking of that time meant that he was just as jealous about her and Ichigo as she was about him and Hinamori.

* * *

><p>When Toshiro and Yura got to the park, they stayed there in silence, waiting for Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika to meet up with them. It was a long wait, but they finally came.<p>

"So, Abarai is staying with Urahara Kisuke for a while?"

"No matter what he says, I think he likes it there. He's probably gotten used to it after staying there twice now." Matsumoto said.

"I think if he didn't like it, he'd pick the streets over it any day. I know I would." Yura said.

"Oh, he also said that he's training Chad."

"Sounds like he's having fun."

"It's pretty clear that we don't have enough power on our side, considering how strong the Arrancar are." Toshiro said.

"So, what do we have to do?" Ikkaku asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Yura faked a coughed and cleared her throat. Toshiro glared at her. She only raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders. With a sigh, Toshiro turned back to the other three. "We have to improve our own fighting abilities or we won't be able to win further battles."

"I think even trying to improve our fighting abilities won't be enough to truly fight off the Arrancars."

Toshiro turned to Yura. "Aren't you ever positive?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Like you are? I'm just being a realist."

"Either way, you're both right." Yura and Toshiro looked at Yumichika. "It's maddening, but the Arrancars' strength is the real problem."

"Heh, that's ok, if you ask me. It means we get to have more fun fights!" Ikkaku said.

"This all sounds perfect for you." Matsumoto said.

"You know it! Rangiku, you'd better polish your techniques if you wanna make it back to Soul Society in one piece!"

Yura closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't get cocky, Ikkaku." She said.

"I know."

Matsumoto continued. "No! Is it really this late already? If I don't hurry, the stores will get crowded and I won't be able to take my time picking stuff out!"

"What's this about stores?" Toshiro asked.

Matsumoto turned back around and leaned closer. "I'm going to check out the town! I must go shopping-! I mean, I must check if anything strange is going on."

"You just said shopping!"

"So Captain, I'm heading off!" Matsumoto took off running.

"That idiot. It's always in one ear and out the other with her."

"What do you expect from someone like her? She's your complete opposite. I don't understand how you got her as your Lieutenant." Yura said.

"It's a bit complicated."

"Trust me, I know how. I just don't exactly understand. Soul Society has become lazy since I left."

Toshiro turned to Ikkaku and Yumichika. "You two should head back. Keep your eye out for anything."

"Yes, sir." The two of them took off and Toshiro and Yura stayed sitting on the bench.

Yura sighed. "If we don't do something exciting, I'm gonna fall asleep right here."

"Then sleep. We'll be here for a while."

Yura stared at him. "I can stay awake if you need me to."

"Yura, you're tired. I know you are. Rest." Yura sighed and closed her as she leaned back.

* * *

><p>Yura turned her head and mumbled. She was humming in her sleep. Her humming then turned into lyrics. "As the world closes its eyes and falls into a deep slumber," A tear fell down Yura's face. "…for I'm the one that has it under my finger…and…and…"<p>

"Yura!" Yura snapped her eyes open and sat up. She was breathing heavily and had a scared look in her eyes. She shook her head. "Yura?" She tightly closed her eyes and shook her head again. "Yura!"

"I'm sorry. That song…I shouldn't have been singing it."

"What was it?"

She shook her head. " Nothing. Just a terrible song. Trust me."

Yura took deep breaths and opened her eyes. "Are you ok?"

She nodded but still didn't meet his gaze. "How long was I singing that song?" She asked slowly.

He hesitated. "For awhile. You'd finish it once and stop for about a minute and you'd sing it again."

She closed her eyes again. "I hate that song." Yura shivered and wrapped her arms around herself despite the warm day it was.

Toshiro stood up. "Let's go."

Yura looked at him. "Where?"

"Anywhere. We need to watch over this town, don't we? And we should get your mind off of that song. Come on." Yura stood up and began to walk with Toshiro.

With the long walk Toshiro was taking Yura on, she nearly forgot about the song. Then Toshiro's communicator rang. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Is this…a Hollow?"

Yura snapped her head up. "Please tell me you hear that, too?" Yura heard a type of melody. It was hypnotic and slightly calming.

"Yeah, I do. Come on!" Toshiro took off and Yura followed.

"Where is it coming from?"

"I don't exactly kn-" Toshiro stopped and so did Yura.

"It just stopped."

"We need to find it." Yura nodded. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her soul-candy. She popped it in her mouth and jumped out of her gigai.

"It feels so good to be out of that thing."

"We need to hurry." Yura looked at Toshiro who was already out of his gigai and ready to leave.

"You two stay near each other." Yura told the mod-souls then she and Toshiro took off. "How far away do you think it is?"

"Let's find out."

Yura rolled her eyes. "Always got to do it the hard way."

After what seemed like forever, Toshiro and Yura had run into Ikkaku and Yumichika. Then they found Matsumoto dealing with a Hollow. Ikkaku immediately jumped in and destroyed it. "How boring! That wasn't even a good warm-up."

"Hm, looks like he wasn't strong enough to be your opponent."

"Captain. Yura. Yumichika."

"We saw a change in the Hollow's Spiritual Pressure pattern, so we hurried over here to finish it off. Matsumoto, you were too careless!"

"Finally, you realize things she does wrong." Yura said.

Matsumoto turned on Yura. "Hey! I actually tried my hardest!"

"Not hard enough if you ask me."

Matsumoto glared. Only to be given the same look by Yura. "But this child…"

The kid in Matsumoto's arms smirked. "You got scolded by a kid, you old hag!"

Yura giggled. Matsumoto immediately squeezed his head in between her breasts. "So inappropriate." Yura said.

"'Lady' is bad enough, but 'old hag' is just unforgivable." Matsumoto put the kid back under her arm.

"Was that actually an Arrancar?"

"Yeah, but its Spiritual Pressure was dull. It wasn't fully developed."

"It was an Arrancar regardless of its level. We have to assume Aizen sent it here on purpose." Toshiro said.

"On purpose, huh?" Yumichika asked.

"That makes us feel all better." Yura said sarcastically.

"For now, let's give a report to Soul Society."

"So then, we should do a soul-burial on this snotty little brat, right?" Matsumoto said.

Yura bent down to level herself with the kid. "I don't know. I kind of like his attitude. He called you an 'old hag'. That's pretty brave."

The kid smirked. "What's a soul-burial, anyway, lady?" He asked Matsumoto.

"I don't remember saying it was ok for you to call me 'lady'."

"Give the kid a break, Rangiku."

"I'm with this one." The kid said, pointing to Yura.

Matsumoto looked at Yura. "You're no better than he is."

"Hey, watch it."

"Shut up!" Toshiro said. The two of them stopped bickering. "Don't give him a soul-burial. I want to ask him about that Arrancar. We can perform the soul-burial after that fact."

"Well, if that's what you want, Captain."

Yura smiled. The kid looked at Toshiro with a confused look. "You're a captain?"

"That's right."

The kid laughed. "No way! You're like the same age as me!"

Yura laughed. "Actually, let's do the soul-burial after all."

Yura sat on her knees in front of the kid and leveled herself with him. "Aww, come on, Shiro. He's too cute for you to do that to him. And his attitude is just over the top. He completely reminds me of myself."

"Hm, are you sure? I was comparing the similarities of the two of you being brats."

Yura narrowed her eyes. "You're so lucky you're a captain, otherwise you'd probably be dead right now."

"I don't think you can do that, now can you?"

Yura stood up and stared down at him. "No, I can't. But because of how we see each other now…" Yura smacked him on his head.

"Hey!"

"I can at least do that."

The kid was watching the two. "You can treat your captain like that?"

Yura looked at the boy and laughed. "I can do just about whatever I want. Except kill him when necessary."

"You can't do whatever you want!"

"You know, I should get more respect as both your elder and girlfriend!" She hit him again and started to walk off. "Can we go now?" The others began to follow Yura.

The kid tapped Toshiro. "What?"

"She's your girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask?"

"How is it possible that someone like you can get someone like her?"

Toshiro's eye twitched and he glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look like a little kid! That's what! Well, she did say she's older than you…"

Toshiro gritted his teeth. "I should've done that stupid soul-burial when I had the chance."

* * *

><p>Once the four of them got their gigais', Matsumoto led them to a store. "Just one second, okay? I just need to grab my things-"<p>

They all looked in the shop. Yura's eyes widened. She sighed and looked down, closing her eyes. "Tell me when it's over."

The mod-soul that was occupying Matsumoto's gigai was on top of the store owner. She turned around and stared at the five of them. "Welcome back. We're almost at the best part!" Matsumoto grabbed the back of the shirt her gigai was wearing and slipped into it. The store owner suddenly jumped up, yelling. Then Matsumoto elbowed him in his chest and he fell to the floor.

Yura opened her eyes and sighed.

"There it is. This is it!" Matsumoto turned and looked at everyone.

The guys narrowed their eyes at her, but Yura only shook her head. "At least I don't have to carry her stuff. Good luck to you guys."

"I'm not touching that stuff." Ikkaku said.

Matsumoto whined. "But you have to help me carry my stuff. And I'd never let Yura do it."

Yura smiled. "Glad to know I'm appreciated. Ok, hand over the kid and you carry Your Majesty's bags."

Yura took the kid and held him under her arm. She walked out of the store with everyone following. "So…you're seriously dating that guy?"

Yura closed her eyes in annoyance. "Will you drop it already? You're an annoying little kid, you know that?"

"I'm just trying to make everything clear."

"Well, it won't get any clearer asking question after question. Just shut up until we get to our destination." "

Yeah, yeah, yeah….Where are we going anyway?"

"Completely ignoring you."

As soon as they got to Orihime's house, they got into their Soul Reaper forms and began to explain everything to the kid. He put his hands behind his head. "I don't get all of this 'soul-burial' and 'Soul Society' stuff." He turned to Yumichika. "What're you guys talking about, pops?"

Yumichika pointed to himself. "Pops? What an ugly thing to call me!"

"From a kid's viewpoint, you're an old man. Don't let it get to you." Ikkaku said. The kid turned to look at Ikkaku.

"No, I can't forgive him! Pops doesn't sound beautiful!"

Ikkaku sighed. "Kid!"

"That head of yours is blinding me, cue ball!"

"Cue…ball?"

"Put on a toupee."

Ikkaku grabbed the kid and put his arm around his throat. "What the heck! No more Mr. Nice Guy! I'm so gonna-"

"Shut up!" Matsumoto yelled.

Yura sighed. "About time."

"We need to ask you a few things," Matsumoto said. "So be good and answer our questions, okay?" The little boy huffed and turned away. "After you answer our questions, you'll go to a place called Soul Society."

The little boy looked at Matsumoto. "Forget it, I'm not going anywhere."

"Hey, listen. Whether you like it or not, you're going to Soul Society." Yura said.

The kid turned to her. "I thought you were on my side!"

Yura closed her eyes. "I'm not exactly taking sides, it's just the natural order of things."

"You-"

"It's okay! It's not scary or anything." Matsumoto said.

"I'm staying right here!"

"Those are the rules!"

"If I said I'm not going, then I'm not going! End of story! I still have something I need to do." He said, looking down.

"Let's change the subject," Toshiro said. "Did you hear a strange sound when the Arrancar popped up?"

"Now that you mention it, I did." Ikkaku said.

"Well?"

The kid looked at him. "I heard it."

"And did it say anything to you?"

"Nope! It just howled "Gaaah" and attacked me!"

"I see."

"Looks like we won't get anything else out of him." Ikkaku said.

Yura leaned in closer and whispered to the soul, "Hey kid, I know you're hiding something. If you need to do something, we can help. You just have to tell us more."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"It seems they just met at that spot by coincidence."

"Looks that way. All right, then. We'll bury his soul now." Toshiro said, standing up.

"I don't wanna! I still have something to do here! I don't want to go anywhere!"

"That's the rule. Don't whine."

"Hey, stop. No! Stop it, you jerk! Let me go!"

Matsumoto looked up. "Captain, please wait a moment. I think that since this child is just as confused as we are, we should at least let him stay here, if even for a night."

"Yes, because I've always wanted a pet." Yura said sarcastically.

The kid looked at Matsumoto. "Thanks, lady."

"It's 'miss', not 'lady'!"

"Fine. But you need to take charge of him, Matsumoto."

"Thank you very much."

"Well, that's that, then." Ikkaku said.

"At any rate, until we understand what Aizen is after, we can't be too careful. Don't let your guard down."

"Yes." Ikkaku and Yumichika said. "We'll head back, then."

As soon as Ikkaku and Yumichika left, Yura stood up and yawned. "I think we should get some sleep. We've had a long day trying to interrogate this punk kid and not get much information out of him."

"I didn't have any 'correct' answers!"

"They didn't need to be 'correct', they needed to be helpful. I'm sleeping in the main room. Goodnight." Yura slid open the door.

"Are you sure about that?"

She smiled and turned around. "It's not like I'm going somewhere else, Mr. Overprotective. I'm only in the other room. I'll be fine. Goodnight, you three."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know it's not that great. if you think otherwise, then i appreciate it ^^, but yeah. Please comment. tell me what you think about the chap, what you would possibly like to see in upcoming chapters. i go based on what YOU want. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

um...i have nothing to say. i'ma just continue.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yura, go to sleep already." <em>

_Yura looked up and smiled at her mom. "What if I'm not tired?" Her mother frowned down at her. Yura sighed and hung her head. "I'm not tired, though." _

_Yura's mother relaxed a little. Her mother got on her knees. She put her hand under Yura's chin and lifted her head. "You want to get strong, am I correct?" _

_Yura nodded. "Daddy says I should do whatever I can to become strong." _

_Yura's mother smiled. "Well, sleep is part of the process. Without sleep, you lose energy and you won't be able to fight." _

"_Oh…" _

_Her mother titled her head, letting her black hair fall over her shoulder. "Listen to me, my little fighter. I will sing you a lullaby to make you go to sleep. But before I do, you must promise to never forget it. It might be of use someday. Okay?"Yura nodded. Her mother smiled and stood up. _

_She held out her hand for Yura to take it. Her mother led her to her room and put her to bed. "Close your eyes and listen." Yura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Running across the battle field, with only your strength not even a shield. Not much damage to anything, but still surrounded by unnecessary fighting. As the world closes its eyes and falls into a deep slumber, for I'm the one that has it under my finger. And to control such power, to not let the power control me. Unless I wish to be destroyed…by my own hand for eternity." _

_Even with her eyes closed, a tear fell down Yura's face at the powerful lyrics to the song. Yura's mother leaned in, and whispered in Yura's ear, "Remember this always. Those words are important and it is originally an ancient poem, but remember it as a song. As _my_ song and keep it with you." Her mother kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, my little fighter." _

Yura opened her eyes which were now red as tears fell down her face. She sat up and rubbed the tears from her cheeks. She took a deep breath. That was the last time she saw her mother. She disappeared that night and Yura noticed she was gone the next morning. Of course, the same thing happened to her father about a year later. That was why she never really grew close to anyone. She was afraid they'd disappear.

Yura swallowed and pulled her knees to her chest as she leaned against the wall. She looked around the dark room. She closed her eyes and took a few more deep breaths. "No life is ever easy, Yura. Remember that." She was just about to lie back down when she heard that sound again. She snapped her eyes open. "You're kidding." She stood up and ran into the other room. She stopped short of herself when she noticed that Matsumoto and the kid were gone. "I know she wouldn't take responsibility of that boy." Yura said.

She looked up to see that Toshiro was still asleep. She gritted her teeth. "You heavy sleeper. Some Captain you are." She pulled out her zanpakuto and aimed it at him. "Sorry, but this is an emergency." She closed her eyes and felt the power surging through her.

"Hey!"

Yura opened her eyes. Smoke was rising from the tip of her zanpakuto and Toshiro was up and glaring at Yura. She smiled. "Good, you're awake."

"Why did you-" he stopped short of himself when he heard the melody.

"That's why. We need to go. I think Matsumoto and that kid are in trouble."

Toshiro nodded. "We need to hurry, then."

"Right."

The two of them rushed out of the house. "Can you sense the Spiritual Pressure?"

"Barely." _Go down the street, to your right. _Yura pointed to her right. "This way. Trust me." The two of them took off using Flash Step. As they got closer, the Spiritual Pressure increased. From a distance, Yura could see a bright red light. "There they are!" They quickly hurried.

They got there just in time to see the Arrancar use a Cero. He aimed it toward the kid. As it made contact, the little boy went flying backwards. Just as he was falling, Toshiro caught him.

"Captain!"

Yura took the kid from Toshiro and tried to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open. "What's your problem? Trying to stand up to an Arrancar like that." Yura said.

The little boy narrowed his eyes. "Instinct." Yura shook her head.

"Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto commanded. Her zanpakuto dissolved into ash and scattered toward the Arrancar.

He slid down the side of the roof and crashed to the ground. Toshiro and Yura used Flash Step to step in front of the Arrancar. Yura put the kid down next to Matsumoto. "This is as far as you go." Toshiro said, as he held out his zanpakuto in front of the Arrancar. "We're taking him alive."

"Yes, Captain."

But Yura only pressed her lips together to contain herself from protesting. She was observing the Arrancar. "Do you really think we can just take him?" She muttered.

The Arrancar laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You think you've captured me?" It laughed even louder this time.

Yura narrowed her eyes and put her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto. Then, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see another Arrancar dropped down. It was an exact copy of the one they we're facing and the one from earlier.

"A third one?" Matsumoto asked. Then another dropped down next to the other two. "And a fourth?"

Yura gritted her teeth. "Where are they coming from?" She mumbled.

One of the Arrancars stepped forward, laughing. "There are a lot more of us!"

Yura gasped and looked up. All around her with the Arrancar of the same exact kind. Nothing different. "So there are more of these Arrancar." One jumped forward and another began to chase the little kid.

Matsumoto took out her zanpakuto and summoned its Shikai form again. Yura took out her zanpakuto and jumped up. She flipped once and held out her sword. A giant lightning bolt shot out from the tip. She hit one after the other and they were beginning to decrease. When it stopped, Yura landed and positioned herself for another blow.

The Arrancars laughed. "You can't beat us, no matter how many you kill!" The one talking lifted up and a red glow outlined its body. Then it split.

Yura gasped. "They're multiplying." She said.

Matsumoto was talking through her communicator to Yumichika. "Yeah. So in other words…Captain!"

"Madarame, Ayasegawa, we're also fighting them. This thing can multiply itself. Kill every last one of them!" An Arrancar lunged forward. Yura reacted immediately, swiping her zanpakuto across as it dissolved into nothing. Toshiro killed one as did Matsumoto. "I can't capture one here."

"What's the point of capturing them? They'll just multiply." Yura said.

Matsumoto put the boy on her back. "Shouta, hang on to me!"

"Okay." The three of them took off.

"We need to go somewhere with more room and finish them off all at once!" Toshiro said.

"Somewhere with more room?" Matsumoto asked.

"We're in a very populated town. Where can we possibly find more room?" Yura asked as well.

"What about the park from earlier?" Shouta asked.

"Smart kid!" Yura said.

"Matsumoto, go on ahead. Yura, go with them and watch their backs!"

"Yes!" They both said. Then they took off while Toshiro tried to hold off some of the Arrancar. Some of the Arrancar were following the three. They made it to the park.

"I'm gonna hold these guys off and try to take some weight off of your shoulders!" Yura said.

"Are you sure?"

"Just go!" Yura stopped and turned around, already summoning lightning and striking down some of the Arrancar.

Every time she turned around, more and more were approaching. She killed as many as she could, but she was also trying to make sure she wouldn't run out of energy. An Arrancar jumped for her. She jumped back and avoided it, but another one hit her. She fell and made a strong impact with the ground. She groaned, but stood up and continued to fight. Then she gasped as the Arrancar began to freeze as ice covered them.

As soon as they were all frozen, a bright light filled the entire sky and the ice broke apart. Yura sighed and used Flash Step to get to the middle of the park. She appeared next to Matsumoto. "Great timing." Matsumoto said. Then Ikkaku and Yumichika were running toward them. "Yumichika, Ikkaku, are you two okay?"

Ikkaku smirked. "Don't underestimate us! Those wimps were a piece of cake."

"Although, it was annoying to fight so many of them."

"But, I hope you all know it's nowhere near over. If they can multiply like that, there are sure to be hundreds more, for all we know." Yura said.

"I wanted to take at least one of them alive." Toshiro said.

Yura crossed her arms, eyes closed, and sighed. "You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up thinking that was gonna happen." Toshiro glared at her, but she only ignored him. She opened her eyes when she noticed that Shouta was running toward something. "Hey, what's he doing?"

Matsumoto turned and looked the way Yura was looking. Her eyes widened and she ran. "Shouta, what's wrong?"

Shouta stopped and stared at the person who sat on a bench in front of him. He got on his knees and put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Yui. Yui! Yui!"

"Shouta, you need to tell me what's wrong."

He turned around. "It's Yui. My little sister!" He continued to try and wake her up, but it was no use.

Yura walked over to the bench. "I think we should head back. More of those Arrancar can pop up at any time. I'll carry your little sister, okay?" Shouta didn't seem sure, but eventually he let Yura pick up Yui in her arms.

"Right. We'll also head back and keep an eye open." Ikkaku said. Then he and Yumichika left.

"Let's go. I'm getting an uneasy feeling being out here." Yura said. The four of them began to take the long walk back.

* * *

><p>When they got to the house, they immediately laid Yui down and put a blanket on her. The four of them took their own places around her. "At the moment, there's nothing wrong with her. She's a normal soul." Matsumoto said.<p>

"I see." Toshiro said.

"Are you okay, Yui? You're safe here." Shouta said.

"Was searching for your sister the thing you just had to take care of here?" Shouta didn't respond, but only continued to look at his sister. "Shouta, what happened?"

He hesitated before speaking. "We were all in the car. Dad, mom, me and Yui. We were going to an amusement park. Yui was playing her flute while the rest of us listened. Then, a truck was heading in our direction and I blacked out. When I came to, this chain was on my chest and mom and dad were gone."

Toshiro stood up. "So you started searching for your sister." Shouta nodded.

Suddenly, Yui began to stir. "Look. She's waking up." Yura said.

Yui opened her eyes and looked at Shouta. "Yui! Yui, do you recognize me?"

"Brother."

"Thank goodness! Thank goodness!"

"But why did she suddenly appear in that park? Can you think of anything?"

Shouta looked up. "Well…"

"Shouta, are you still…" Matsumoto didn't get to finish. She was interrupted by a transmission as the screen was at first only static. Then the picture was clear and Captain Ukitake appeared.

"Ukitake?"

"Captain Hitsugaya. Seems you're having a tough time, too."

"This is sudden. What's going on?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's about the Arrancar you encountered. I thought it'd be best if you spoke directly with someone from the Bureau of Technological Development."

Someone appeared next to Captain Ukitake. "I'm Akon from Bureau of Technological Development. So an Arrancar that you defeated reappeared?"

"Yeah. In fact, it duplicated itself right in front of me. I exterminated every last one I saw, but I don't know if that will be the end of it."

"Probably not." Matsumoto and Yura both stood up.

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto asked.

"It means I'm probably right. Those things can appear whenever and we won't be sure of it." Yura said.

"Right. When we checked over the Spiritual Pressure readings, we found that all of the duplicate Arrancar's Spiritual Pressure can be traced back to the same spot. In other words, we're not seeing new Arrancar formed through duplication, but simply multiple parts that, when put together, form a single creature."

"Meaning they all share one consciousness?"

Yura shook her head. "Meaning they're all coming from the same source. Something bigger." She said.

"You're both correct. Most likely, this Arrancar acts by controlling several parts of itself at once so that it can gather souls more efficiently."

"He's quite the hard worker." Matsumoto said.

"Yeah. The real one must be hiding somewhere while giving orders to its copies."

"This isn't good." Toshiro said.

"Is there any way we can find it?" Matsumoto asked.

"Verifying where it is will be tough. According to the report, you've heard a flute playing beforehand?"

"Yeah. Whenever it appears, we always hear a certain melody."

"It obviously rings throughout the entire town." Yura said.

"That's because when that sound starts, it takes control of the souls they prey on." Toshiro said.

"I'll analyze that sound as quickly as possible so that you can find him when that sound starts up again."

"Please do." The connection cut off. "This is starting to be a pain."

"There's not much we can do, but hope they find the location of the real Arrancar. If that happens we can kill him and these multiple appearances will stop." Yura said.

"The only question is, will we be able to find it."

"I think Ikkaku and Yumichika are back." Matsumoto said. She slid open the door and Ikkaku and Yumichika were back. "Welcome back! The food's here, Captain. Let's work on our plan after we eat, deal?"

Yura sighed. "I'll eat only a little. I'm not too hungry." She said.

Ikkaku and Yumichika brought the food into the room and they set it up on the small table. Yura only took a small amount of food and ate away from everyone else. No one bothered her as they left her to her thoughts. She mainly picked at her food, eating smaller portions of the small amount she had. She wasn't thinking much about the Arrancar, but more of why she was thinking of that song at a time like this. She had a theory, but was too scared to even say it to herself. It was crazy.

Before she knew it, everyone else had finished their food. "Now then, determining the Arrancar's location is just like I explained earlier. Either way, we have to get its underlings to gather together so that we can get to the main one."

"Well, that's it then." Yumichika said.

"This will keep me from getting bored." Ikkaku said.

"You guys are making it sound so easy." Yura said. Everyone looked at her.

"Maybe it's just because you're thinking in a negative way."

Yura looked up. "Don't test me, Madarame. You know I'm being as honest as I can be. It won't be as easy as following footsteps to get to the person who made them. We're talking about an Arrancar who's hiding its full Spiritual Pressure and making clones to get other Spiritual Energy faster."

"We will make it easier, though. We'll patrol the town in shifts."

"What good will that do?"

"Yura!" Yura looked up without any emotion. "I don't want to hear another word. Matsumoto, you should stay here and watch over the two souls."

"Understood."

Ikkaku looked at the kids then back at Toshiro. "You're not gonna do a soul burial?"

"No. At least not yet. We can do that later."

"Is that so?"

"I see. You're so kind, Captain Hitsugaya." Yumichika said.

"Huh?"

"These two just reunited. He's going to let them stay together for a while."

"Captain…" Matsumoto started.

"Don't say anything. Let's go." He, Ikkaku and Yumichika stood up. Toshiro looked at Yura who seemed to be in deep thought. "Yura."

Yura sighed and stood up, without meeting his gaze. "Let's just hurry this up." Yura jumped out of her gigai and let it fall to the ground. Without looking at anyone, she walked out of the room. Everyone was staring after her, each with confused expressions. All but Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"What's wrong with her? She's always so moody." Ikkaku said.

"She's been going through hard times, lately." He remembered when she was singing in her sleep and said it was a terrible song. Was it that she understood why she was singing it or still trying to figure it out? "We need to move. Madarame, take the East side of the town. Ayasegawa, the West side."

"What about Yamoda?" Yumichika asked.

"Trust me. She always watches over the North. No matter what." The two nodded and took off.

* * *

><p>As predicted, Yura was heading North of Karakura Town. The song was ringing in her head. She couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard she tried. For it to come up at a time like this was truly scaring her. Especially with the fact that a war with the Arrancars is approaching and the song talks about the world falling asleep. It's technically dying. This battle won't be easy, at all.<p>

Yura quickly hurried and took her position on top of a skyscraper. She looked all around and listened out for a flute sound. The only thing she could here was the wind. Even the town itself was unusually quiet. She narrowed her eyes and paid attention to every detail.

Eventually, night came around. The sky darkened with only a little sunlight left on the horizon. Yura was sitting on the edge of the skyscraper she was patrolling from. Her head began to hurt as she over thought things. Such as the song, the Arrancar and even her attitude lately. She's been so out of it that it's beginning to interfere with the real problem. She gasped when she heard a loud, piercing scream. She reacted immediately by jumping down off of the skyscraper. She carefully landed in the street and then used Flash Step.

* * *

><p>Toshiro had just caught up with Ikkaku and Yumichika when the Arrancar ran off. "Captain, Ikkaku!"<p>

"Where's Yura?"

"I haven't heard from her."

Toshiro gritted his teeth. "No matter. Split up and take them out!"

"Yes!" The three of them took off in separate directions. On his way to fight off the Arrancar, Toshiro couldn't help but to wonder of Yura's safety. She was always running off, thinking she could fend for herself. She usually could, but it always turns out reckless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, i didn't get to edit, so sorry if there are any typos. Review! Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to post this earlier cause my bday was on Sunday...that didn't happen and its a bit late...hope you like this chapter. i kinda rushed through it so...yeah

* * *

><p>Yura had killed three of the Arrancar so far. She was getting frustrated with them. It was the same thing, over and over. The same exact Arrancar, the same exact style, the same exact attacks. The only slight difference was she noticed that the Arrancars can form into human souls. It disguised itself as one and when Yura was about to perform a soul burial on it, it changed back and attacked. The more frustrated she got with them, also decreased on her interest in fighting them. She was becoming careless and if she let her guard down and an Arrancar attacked, it could result in serious damage. But she felt confident, no matter what. She was sure they could find the real Arrancar and get this all over with.<p>

Another thing, her communicator kept ringing, but she'd purposely ignore it. It wasn't only because she was in the middle of battle, but simply because she didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not even Captain Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p>Toshiro had just called Matsumoto on his communicator. "Yes?"<p>

"Matsumoto, it's me. We pursued the pseudo-Arrancar, but it managed to escape somehow."

"Where are you now, Captain?"

"I'm watching over a soul that was attacked. I tried interrogating him, but he's too afraid to speak. I'm heading back for now."

"I see. In that case, I'll head back too."

"Got it. And Matsumoto, have you heard anything from Yura?"

"Not since she left earlier."

Toshiro sighed. "Ok. Head back and I'll meet you at-" He stopped mid-sentence.

* * *

><p>Yura had just fought her fifteenth Arrancar. She was breathing heavily as that one was the most challenging one she's had all night. She still wasn't satisfied, though. She leaned against the side of a building and listened out for anything suspicious. She didn't hear anything at all. She closed her eyes. She was slowly losing energy. She put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. "Tensou." She felt the electricity flowing through her entire body as she replenished her energy. When she opened her eyes, they quickly flashed blue.<p>

"We'll never be able to fight these things off until we destroy the main source."

_Patience, Yura. You can't rush things. You need to head back. You're done for the night. _

Yura wanted to argue, but she knew Denakuma was right. With one last breath, she took off using Flash Step.

She found herself in front of Orihime's house. She walked in and went straight to the back room. She found Matsumoto in there with the kids. "Yura." Matsumoto stood up and rushed over to Yura, throwing her arms around her.

"You can let go of me now."

Matsumoto pulled away. "We've been calling you on your communicator over and over. Did you lose it?"

Yura shook her head. "I just simply didn't want to talk to anyone."

"You could've been killed and we wouldn't have known!"

Yura frowned at Matsumoto. "Do you really think I'd let something as weak as that kill me? You're underestimating me, Rangiku. I don't appreciate it."

"Captain Hitsugaya was concerned for your safety."

Yura sighed and smiled. "He needs to learn to stop worrying."

"How can I do that with you running off everywhere?" Yura turned around and faced Toshiro. Yumichika was standing behind him.

"Captain!"

Yura raised an eyebrow. "There are objects called tracking devices. You wouldn't have to worry about me as much anymore. Simple as that." She said, smirking in the process.

"I might have to put one on you, but…I'm glad you're ok. Just answer your communicator every now and then."

Yura smiled and threw her arms around the young Captain. "At least I know you care." She let go of him.

"Captain, what happened when we were talking earlier?" Matsumoto asked.

"I was caught off guard and dropped my communicator."

"Thank goodness."

"Where's Madarame?"

"He's still out on patrol." Yumichika answered.

"Actually, Captain, I think I've noticed something that will be to our use."

"You have?"

"Yeah. It may have something to do with how the enemy appears."

"Does it have something to do with it disguising itself as a human soul?" Yura asked.

"Disguising itself?"

Toshiro turned to her. "The same thing happened to you?"

"Yeah. I thought it was just a normal soul, then it changed into that Arrancar and attacked me."

Toshiro looked at Matsumoto. "What did you discover?"

She looked at Yui then back at Captain Hitsugaya. "You may want to sit down for this."

After everyone was settled, Matsumoto went into full description on what she discovered. Yura zoned in and out every now and then. She wasn't too interested despite how important this all was. When Matsumoto was finished Yura tuned back into the conversation.

"The first one?"

"Yeah. When you consider the timing, there's a high chance that Yui was the first one to encounter the pseudo-Arrancar."

"If she was the first to encounter it, how is she here?" Yura asked.

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out. And the fact that she doesn't remember anything…" Matsumoto looked at Yui.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What do you think, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yumichika asked. But Toshiro ignored him. Yura was looking back and forth at him and Yui.

"Captain?"

"So that's how it is."

Yura looked at him. "You're not…" Yura looked up at Yui again. "The fact that we both encountered the same thing, the pseudo-Arrancar transforming into a human soul, do you think that Yui…"

"It's a possibility. The way it works, they transform into human souls to approach other souls and more easily absorb their Spiritual Energy. With so many clones already out there, the pseudo-Arrancar could absorb a huge amount of souls at once without any problem."

"In other words…" Matsumoto started.

"It could become even more powerful than it already is." Yura finished.

"But, to disguise itself as a human…" Matsumoto shot her head up at Yui. "It can't be!"

"M-Me?"

Shouta put his arms around Yui protectively. "What are you talking about? That has nothing to do with Yui!"

"I'm sorry, Shouta. We don't know if that's really the case or not, but…"

"That's right." Toshiro stood up.

"Captain!" He walked towards Yui.

"Hey, stop!" Shouta tried to stop him when he pulled out his zanpakuto, but missed. Toshiro then put the end of his zanpakuto to Yui's forehead. But the soul-burial didn't work.

"That explains a lot." Yura muttered.

"Yui!" Shouta ran to his little sister.

"I…I don't know anything!" Yura looked down at her clenched fists.

"Captain."

"The Arrancar must have done something to her when she encountered it. Unfortunately, until we know her true form, we have to consider this girl a threat. Let's have Soul Society search all around for Spiritual Pressure like hers."

"Do you really think we should do that?" Yura asked, still staring down at her hands.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"She's just a little girl. She doesn't know what's happening and what we're even talking about."

"She's encountered the Arrancar and is somehow still alive. Soul-burial won't work and we both know what the Arrancar is capable of. What else could possibly be wrong? Nothing."

"I'm just letting out my opinion. We're scaring the both of them. Shouta has already lost his parents, he doesn't want to lose his little sister, too."

Yura looked up with pain filled eyes. Toshiro didn't completely understand. All he knew was that if anyone was feeling tons of pain, it was Yura. So much has gone on in her life and it wouldn't stop. She understood just about everyone and made sure they understood her as well so they could share the same sorrow. She did that with him once and even if she couldn't look into his past no matter how hard she tried, she understood him just as well as he understood her.

"We should still contact Soul Society."

Yura sighed and stood up. "While you guys do that, I'll be on the roof looking out for anything suspicious." Yura slid open the door and slipped out of the room.

"Captain?"

"Contact Soul Society. I'll deal with her later." Matsumoto nodded.

* * *

><p>Yura sat on the roof of the house and looked up at the night sky. She listened out for anything, but was glad to be greeted by silence. She took in the cool night air and closed her eyes. She immediately opened them when the song began to play in her head. She bit her lip and clenched her hands into fists. She knew it would be awhile before she forgot about the song if even for a day, but she tried to get it out of her head.<p>

She always told herself she'd try her best to forget her parents' disappearance, but it hasn't been working lately. She just thought about them more and more and she was sick of it. She hated the feeling of losing someone. It only made her weak and sad. She tightly shut her eyes and a tear fell down her face.

"Yura."

She opened her eyes and wiped the tear from her face. "Yes?"

"I'm heading out to patrol the town. We put up a Kido barrier around the girl and Matsumoto will be looking after them. Ayasegawa is going to inform Abarai."

"And I'm guessing you want me to go out and patrol as well."

"I think it would help you."

"I guess." She stood up and turned her head to the side.

"You've been crying again."

She quickly turned her head away. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"We could always talk about it."

She smiled. "I don't think now is the time. Maybe later. Okay?"

"Yura, if this has to do with that song…"

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. "No. Later. Right now we need to focus on finding the Arrancar."

Toshiro hesitated. "You're right. Go take your position then."

Yura nodded and took off. Toshiro stayed on the roof a while longer, thinking about Yura and the problems she was going through. Her emotions have been spiking all over the place and it was nearly impossible for him to ignore since it affected him as much as it did her. He pushed it aside for now and took off.

The Next Day

Yura shot her head up and looked to the afternoon sky. _Something's wrong. _Yura took off and ran back to the house. When she got there, she found Toshiro and Matsumoto in the room. "What happened? Where's-"

Matsumoto looked at her. "They broke the barrier somehow. At any rate, we have to find them!"

"You're right." Suddenly, an intermission popped up on the screen.

"Captain Ukitake!" Yura walked further into the room.

"We've got the results of that problem you needed help with."

"Matsumoto, go search for those two." Toshiro said. "I'll follow you as soon as I finish here."

"Understood." She ran out.

"I'm guessing you want me to go as well." Yura said.

"No. You should probably stay." Yura took a deep breath and nodded. "So what's the verdict?"

Akon stepped forward. "I'll start with the conclusion. Yui Toyokawa is a clone created by the pseudo-Arrancar."

"A clone?"

"It seems that she was a human with strong spirit powers before she died. It all started when she ran into the pseudo-Arrancar. Coincidentally, we believe absorbing her soul is what gave the pseudo-Arrancar his ability to create clones while the real form hides and grows stronger."

"So the cloning didn't start until it absorbed her Spiritual Energy. That's how much power she had." Yura said.

"Exactly. That's how he was able to absorb a large number of souls and increase his power in such a short period of time. That's about it."

"I see. But it looked as if that girl was still in control of herself." Toshiro said.

"No. It's likely that was all an act in order for it to be believable that she's herself. She's definitely being controlled by the enemy."

"Then if that's true, if we kill the main body…"

"All of the clones will disappear, as will Yui." Yura finished.

"But if Toyokawa Yui has such strong Spiritual Pressure, what about her brother, Shouta?"

"Since they're related, it's certainly possible that they have around the same level of Spiritual Energy."

Yura gasped. Toshiro looked at her. "You've come to a conclusion?"

"That must be how they broke the barrier!"

Toshiro closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "The Arrancar is after Shouta's Spirit Energy."

"Matsumoto just went after them. We need to hurry." Yura turned to the screen. "Thank you for your help." The two nodded and the connection cut off.

"Let's go." Toshiro said. The two of them jumped out of their gigais and hurried out.

"They must be at the park. That's where the Spiritual Pressure is coming from. We need to hurry."

"Even with Flash Step we can't get there fast enough."

Yura smiled. "You're underestimating me. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and used Flash Step. They stopped and found themselves hovering over the park. "There! That's the main Arrancar." Yura said.

Toshiro charged at him, zanpakuto in hand. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" From his zanpakuto, an ice dragon with red eyes lashed out.

Yura dove in and swooped up Shouta. "Just hang on." She said.

The Arrancar were being frozen along with the main one. "Matsumoto!" Matsumoto landed next to Yura. Yura handed over Shouta. "He's your responsibility, remember?"

Toshiro landed next to the three of them. "Here he comes." Yura turned as she heard ice cracking. She pulled out her zanpakuto and positioned herself.

The Arrancar burst out of the ice prison he was in. "Who are you?" It asked.

"Captain of the 10th Squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Captain?"

"If you didn't know we were in the real world, then you can't be here on Aizen's orders. Which means you must've suddenly morphed due to the power you gained through absorbing human souls." The Arrancar backed away.

Matsumoto stepped forward. "It's over. Prepare yourself!"

"If you kill me, that girl will vanish along with me. I don't think you want that."

"I figured that would be the case." Toshiro stepped forward. "That's what it said in the analysis they got in Soul Society. But threats like that won't stop us-"

"Stop!" Shouta ran in front of Toshiro.

"Shouta!"

"Yui's still alive! Earlier, she told me to run. That's why-"

"We're talking about a single soul versus the entire town-"

Shouta grabbed the end of Toshiro's zanpakuto. "You can't!"

"Shouta!" Yura grabbed Shouta and pulled him back. She got on her knees and faced him. "You need to calm down. There's a possibility we can save your sister, but we need to-" The Arrancar jumped and tried to escape. Toshiro went after it.

"Yui!"

Yura held Shouta back. "This is not good." She said. Then the Arrancar disappeared. "He's gone back into the other dimension!"

Suddenly dozens of the clones appeared. Yura narrowed her eyes. When all of the Arrancar disappeared, Shouta dropped to his knees crying. Yura knelt next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, get up. Okay?" Yura helped Shouta up as he continued to cry. She left him with Matsumoto and walked over to Toshiro. "Any news on where it went?"

"Not much." Yura turned around and watched Matsumoto and Shouta. "Are you two done talking?" The two of them looked up. "Let's go."

"Right!" Shouta got on Matsumoto's back, and the three of them took off. They jumped from building to building and found themselves running along the edge of the river.

"So, how are we going to find its location?" Matsumoto asked.

"Instinct?" Yura said.

"According to the Department of Research and Development, he's just masking his Spiritual Pressure and hiding. He's most likely hiding behind a special barrier."

"So…an in-between dimension."

"Yeah. In which case, we should be able to destroy that barrier if we attack its Spiritual Pressure head on."

"Understood. Then I'll…" Matsumoto started.

"No, I'll do it." Yura narrowed her eyes. "It will take a lot of Spiritual Pressure to break through the dimension surrounding him. You two take care of him when he jumps out."

"Right!"

"Let's go." The three of them separated.

"Matsumoto, I'll let you take care of it." Yura said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're doing this for Shouta and his little sister. You should finish the Arrancar off. I'll help distract him and you give the final blow. How does that sound?" Matsumoto hesitated then nodded. Suddenly, everything around them turned to ice as water sprouted out from the river. "Here it comes!" They stopped and watched. Yura's gaze drifted everywhere. The water stopped.

"Captain!" Shouta ran to the edge of the ice. Then the water started back up.

Yura narrowed her eyes then they widened. "Do you hear that?" The sound was loud and piercing, but also melodic.

"It's Yui!"

"Can you tell where it's coming from?" Matsumoto asked.

Shouta looked around a while, then pointed up. "There."

"Captain!" Suddenly, a giant ice dragon flew out and aimed at the spot Shouta pointed to. Instead of continuing, it crashed into nothing. Yura gasped. She pulled out her zanpakuto.

Once the smoke cleared away, the Arrancar was standing there. He pulled out his zanpakuto and he began to glow red. His eyes held anger. Then he released his zanpakuto. Yura watched as he and Toshiro began to fight.

"He won't make it. I'm gonna get ready to strike!" She said.

"Not yet! Look."

Yura watched as the Arrancar started to fall. He fell through the ice and it froze around him. Yura kept her stance anyway. "Matsumoto, finish him!"

"Right!" Matsumoto and Shouta took off. Then they stabbed the Arrancar together. With one last scream, he dissolved into nothing.

Yura took a deep breath and put her zanpakuto away. She ran over to everyone. Shouta was digging around in the dirt and he pulled something out. He slowly stood up. "Rangiku…Yui made it to Soul Society. That's right. She'll be reborn again, right?" He turned around.

Matsumoto smiled. "I guarantee it!"

"Then I need to hurry and catch up with her." Matsumoto walked toward him.

Yura smiled and put her arm on Toshiro's shoulder. "Don't you just love happy endings?" She asked. He sighed and shook his head. "What? It's just a question. Though, I have to admit, that kid put us through hell." The two of them watched as Matsumoto performed a soul-burial on him. And then it was just the three.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally! but like i said, it was kind of mandatory. i'll post next the next couple chapters fast because i already have them written out. i might post chapter 7 tonight...who knows. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Decided to do a quick post because i want it to be chapter 8 already which i might post...sometime this weekend. i promise. so i should probably thank someone which i will. i wanna thank **iluvHONEYBUNZ **for supporting Yura and Toshiro in their relationship...even if it's not perfect. but nothing's perfect, so it all works out. enjoy this chapter ^^

* * *

><p>Yura walked down the street with her hands in her back pants pocket and a frown on her face. "How did I get stuck with you again?" She asked.<p>

Matsumoto was walking next to her with a big smiled plastered on her face. "Captain wanted some alone time. Don't take it personal."

Yura narrowed her eyes in frustration. "I'm not taking it personally. I completely respect his privacy, but I rather be sitting back at the house doing absolutely nothing."

"You don't mean that."

"But I do. Doesn't matter. Just as long as you don't drag me into any-"

"Let's go into that store!" Matsumoto grabbed Yura's arm and pulled her into a clothing store.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto opened the door to the house with tons of bags. "Yura, wasn't that just fun?"<p>

Yura walked in behind her with an annoyed expression. "Yeah, so fun." She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

"It was. I don't understand why you didn't get anything."

"Because I didn't want anything."

"But it was my treat." Yura stopped in her tracks then turned around. "Where are you going?"

"Up on the roof. I don't want to be bothered." Yura opened the front door and walked out. She closed it behind her and took a deep breath before jumping up on the roof.

She sat down and stared at the horizon. The sky was pink and orange as the sun began to set in the west. She tapped her fingers against her leg and listened to the wind and birds. She took a deep breath and pushed her blue hair over her left shoulder. She twirled it between her fingers out of boredom. She began to hum a melody, swaying from side to side.

"Matsumoto told me you were up here."

Yura turned around and smiled. "Yeah, well…I needed a break from her after she dragged me all around town."

"So that's why I felt frustrated all day."

Yura laughed. "Sorry. How was your…alone time?"

Toshiro sat down next to Yura. "Quiet."

"And you like quiet?"

"It's better than having to be around Matsumoto all day."

Yura laughed and nudge him in his arm. "You're only teasing. Today was horrible. Let me come along with you tomorrow. And Matsumoto can have her fun buying clothes nonstop."

Toshiro smiled. "Okay. You can come along. And actually…I was heading out again."

"Oh."

Toshiro stood up and held out his hand. "I suppose you can come along." Yura smiled and took his hand. She stood up and the two of them jumped down from the roof. The two of them began walking side by side.

* * *

><p>"This is a nice view. How'd you pick this spot?" Toshiro looked up at the sky. The two of them were sitting where they had the perfect view of the sunset. He shrugged. He pulled out his communicator. "Looking for something in particular?"<p>

"No. Just making sure everything's fine."

Yura threw her head back and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. She suddenly opened her eyes and turned her head to the left to see a black-haired girl running toward them. She squinted her eyes. "Hey, that looks like…"

The girl stopped. "Yura?"

Yura stood up. "Karin. What are you doing here?"

Karin looked at Toshiro. "Hey. You're from earlier. You picked up my soccer ball, didn't you?"

Yura looked at Toshiro. "Uh, yeah."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Yura clicked her tongue. "This is…surprising." Karin looked at Yura and smiled. "Yeah." She looked back at Toshiro. "Hey, what school are you from?"

Toshiro turned to her. "I'm not from any school! I'm busy! Just leave."

Yura put her hand on her face. "Here we go." She mumbled.

"You can play soccer, can't you?"

"Who knows?"

Yura smirked. "He can play."

"Shut up." Yura smiled.

"We're having a game soon. Will you play on our team?" Karin's friends came up behind her and pulled her away.

Yura turned to Toshiro and stared at him. "What?"

"You should help them, that's what."

"We have other things to worry about."

"But nothing's going on right now."

"How do you know her, anyway?"

"She's-"

"Isn't he a gang member?"

Yura turned around and stared at the group of kids. "They're not very good at whispering."

"Besides, how could a midget like that be good at soccer?"

Yura looked at Toshiro. "Shiro…"

"What did you say? Who do you think you're messing with?"

Karin turned around and smiled. "We didn't go that far…" Toshiro closed his communicator and jumped over the railing.

Yura sighed and jumped over it as well. She walked over to the group of kids. "Don't take it personal, Karin. We've been…going through difficult times lately. A lot of us and our friends have." But Karin didn't listen. She smirked and took out her soccer ball. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yura said. Karin threw the ball in the air then kicked it at him. Yura closed her eyes and shook her head. "Mistake." Just before the ball hit him, Toshiro jumped and flipped, kicking the ball back in the process. The ball whizzed past both Karin and Yura and hit one of the kids in the face.

"All right!" Yura opened her eyes and looked at Karin. Then all of the kids ran over to Toshiro. Yura sighed and walked toward the group. "Did you bleach your hair, Toshiro?"

"Your hairstyle is awesome, Toshiro!"

"You're the only one we can depend on, Toshiro!"

"No, I told you I'm…"

Yura got in between them. "Whoa! First of all, everyone needs to calm down. Ok? And second-" She stopped when her communicator rang and as did Toshiro's. They took them out. Yura stared at the blinking red dot on the screen. "Crap. Shiro."

"Yeah." Without saying a word to the others, Toshiro took off.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Something came up!"

Yura looked at them. "Don't worry. I'll try to talk him into coming. Okay?" And then Yura took off as well.

* * *

><p>After fighting off the Hollow, Yura and Toshiro walked back to the house. "Tiring day." Yura said.<p>

"You did a lot."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess." When they got back, Yura immediately went into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. She closed the door then walked into the room.

"Oh. You two are back."

Yura looked up and looked at Matsumoto. "Yes, we are. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be going to bed now." Yura got into her gigai then she sat down. She stretched and lay down. "Good night, you two." Toshiro smiled before he got into his gigai and followed her lead.

* * *

><p>Yura snapped her eyes open and sat up. She quickly shut them when she felt dizzy. She slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window. Her eyes widened. The sun was low already. "Crap." She stood up and ran out of the room, only to stop at the door.<p>

"I made a promise that you could come along. And I kept it." Toshiro turned around.

Yura closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"Get dressed and we'll go."

Yura turned around and closed the door behind her. Her smiled widened and she got dressed. Once she slipped on her sweater she walked out of the room. "Let's go." The two of them walked out of the house.

Yura stared ahead and recognized where they were going. "We're going here again?"

"Is that…"

"No, it's fine. It's a beautiful view. Honest." Yura's veins began to buzz. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Toshiro was the first to jump over the railing. Yura just stood next to him on the opposite side. "You picked a good spot to hang out around, Shiro. I never thought…"

Toshiro looked at her. "You never thought what?"

Yura clasped her hands together and looked down. "I never thought that…I'd see another beautiful sunset like that one time." Toshiro looked up at the sunset.

"Toshiro!"

Yura snapped her head up and watched as Karin ran toward them. "Uh…Karin's back." She said. Karin stopped in front of them and began to pant. "What's the rush?" Yura asked as she pushed herself off of the railing.

"I just…wanted to ask Toshiro a question."

Yura's eyes widened. "Uh…yeah of course. Uh…Shiro, I'll see you later."

Toshiro looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. Bye you guys." Yura walked off and left the two. She stuffed her hands in her sweater jacket and continued to walk.

She found herself walking down the streets when her communicator rang. She took it out and flipped it open. She sighed and closed it. "I would be the closest." She put it in her pocket then took off.

* * *

><p>Yura fell to the ground and lay on her back. She was breathing heavily. She rolled over on her side and tried to contain her breathing. She groaned and got on her hands and knees. Then she stood up and leaned against her zanpakuto. "Let's go, Dena."<p>

_You worked hard. _

Yura began walking away. "Yeah, I did."

_You're sad. _

"No I'm not. Why would you say that?"

_Because I know you and I know what you're feeling. _

"It doesn't matter. Really." Then Yura took off with Flash Step.

She stopped in front of Orihime's house and opened the door. She closed the door behind her. She stood there with her eyes closed and took a deep breath. In her head, she counted from five to one. _Five, four, three, two, one…_

"Yura!"

She side stepped with her eyes still closed and heard a loud thump. When she opened her eyes, Matsumoto had ran into the door. "Now you made a new friend. Door, Matsumoto. Matsumoto, door. You two can bond and leave me out of it." She walked into the room and stared down at her gigai which a mod-soul was taking over for at the moment.

It stared up at her and smiled. "Welcome back. How was your battle with the Hollow?"

"Just wonderful. Now get up and get over here so I can go to sleep."

Yura snapped her head up, but didn't get a chance to react before she was tackled. "Hey!"

"You can never escape a hug from me." Matsumoto said.

"Get off of me, Rangiku!"

"Give me a welcoming hug first."

"What's your problem?"

"I'm a hugger."

"Well I'm not, so get off of me!" Yura shut her eyes tight and concentrated on her power. Then she heard Matsumoto yell and fall off of her back. Yura sighed and sat up. She looked at Matsumoto who was twitching on the floor.

"Should I ask?"

Yura turned around and looked up. She smiled. "No you shouldn't. How was your talk with Karin?"

Toshiro shrugged. "She's still asking for me to come help her and her team with soccer."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"Yeah. She seems pretty desperate for help."

"Why shouldn't she? She's just a kid."

"Maybe she likes him."

Yura closed her eyes in annoyance. Without turning around, she punched her gigai in the stomach, causing the soul-candy to come out. "That thing is so annoying."

Toshiro shook his head. "Get some sleep. You look tired."

Yura narrowed her eyes. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Shiro. I'm sleeping out in the front room. I'll see you two tomorrow." Yura stood up and turned toward the door.

"Are you getting into your gigai?"

Yura huffed and turned around. She quickly got into her gigai and faced Toshiro. She threw her hands in the air and put on a fake smile. "Happy?" She turned back around and walked out into the front room. She lay down on top of the pile of blankets. She stared up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Yura!" Yura turned over and groaned. "Yura? Hm…" Yura smiled and sighed when she felt the presence of Matsumoto leave. "Yura!" Yura screamed when Matsumoto poured a cup of water on her. Matsumoto sat on her knees and looked at Yura.<p>

She was drenched and frustrated. "Rangiku?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"You're dead to me." Yura jumped up as did Matsumoto. Yura began to chase her around the house, breaking objects in the process. "I'm so going to kill you!"

"I'm sorry!" Matsumoto was screaming as Yura continued to chase her. The two stopped mid-chase when the front door opened and Toshiro walked in.

He stopped and stared at the two. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Don't mind me. Continue with whatever." Yura kicked Matsumoto from behind, making her fall over.

"Ow! Was that necessary?"

Yura took her hair in her hands and squeezed out the water. "Yes, it was." She looked at Toshiro who was walking into the other room. "You're not going to Karin's soccer game?"

"I never said I was going in the first place."

Yura narrowed her eyes. "You could at least go for support."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I don't have to."

"Toshiro." Toshiro ignored her. "Toshiro…" Yura glared at the back of his head, folding her arms over her chest and tapping her foot. He still didn't acknowledge her. She twitched in anger; becoming so frustrated that a vein popped out of her forehead. "Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro turned and looked at her with the slightest hint of fear in his eyes. "Y-Yes?"

"You. Are going. To. The. Soccer. Game. Understand?"

"Why-"

"Understand?"

Toshiro slightly cringed back. "Yes."

Yura glared at him for another few seconds before beaming a giant smile at him. "Great!"

The color in Toshiro's face drained from her sudden mood change. He could feel her anger through their bond. Her blood boiling and rising each second he didn't change his mind. When he agreed, there was a temperature drop and she was suddenly happy and satisfied. Yura could feel his emotions as well. He was annoyed at her for telling him to go to the soccer game, then that changed to fear and then to confusion and slight relief. She had to admit, though, she loved to annoy him. It entertained her. So as she smiled, Toshiro couldn't help but to feel happy. After the fight she had with the Espada she wasn't confident and she shut herself out from the rest of the world. But that wasn't new. He still wished that she wouldn't attempt to take responsibility for everything. That's what friends were for. To help in the most troubling times. Yet she wouldn't accept it.

"Are we going or not?"

Toshiro was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Yura. He sighed and shrugged. "I suppose."

Yura frowned. "Don't give me that. Come on." Yura grabbed Toshiro and started for the door.

"Heh? You're just going to leave me?"

Yura looked at Matsumoto and smiled. "Yep." Then the two of them walked out. They walked side by side around town, going to the park where Karin's soccer game was being held. "Why don't you want to go?" Yura asked.

"I don't see a point in it."

"It's called encouragement."

"It's not like I know her that well."

"I never said you did!" Yura yelled.

"Yeah. Whatever." Toshiro waved her off, making her stop in her tracks.

She stared after him as he kept walking. His hands were deep in his pockets and he hung his head. Yura tilted her head in wonder. She could feel the young captain's feelings. He was troubled. With what, she hadn't a single clue. A sudden gust of wind appeared, blowing dust everywhere. Yura covered her face and attempted to keep her hair out of it. She continued to stare after Toshiro, but he was long gone. She folded her arms over her chest and continued to walk forward toward the park. When she got there, she saw Karin's soccer team out on the field. And Toshiro was playing. She smiled. She sat down a distance away, but just enough so she could watch the game.

Karin had the soccer ball and was running when a guy from the opposing team came up beside her and shoved her out of the way. She stumbled before regaining her balance, but the other guy now had possession of the soccer ball. Yura narrowed her eyes. He turned around, heading toward the opposite goal, but Toshiro jumped in front of him, taking the ball back. The other guy lost his balance and fell face first. Yura smirked. Two other guys from the opposing team ran after Toshiro to reclaim the soccer ball, but Toshiro avoided them so easily while still keeping possession of the ball.

He ran toward the goal and kicked the ball as hard as he could, straight into the goalie's gut who flew back and caused them to make a goal. Karin and her team cheered. Yura continued to watch with interest as Toshiro scored three more times, forming a tie between the teams. Yura silently cheered, and by the change of emotions she felt she knew that Toshiro could feel her excitement. She then poked out her lip and put her hand under her chin. "Hmm…this sucks." She muttered. She watched as Toshiro had the ball and Karin ran beside him. He then passed the ball over to Karin and Yura's excitement got the best of her. Karin pulled her leg back and kicked forward with all her might. When she scored the winning goal, Yura couldn't help but to jump up and cheer. She stopped when she noticed Toshiro looking at her and a feeling of happiness that wasn't from her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled. She watched as he talked to Karin. She was about to walk over to them and congratulate Karin when she stopped and her eyes grew wide.

She looked up and spotted a tear forming between dimensions. "Timing couldn't be more perfect." She mumbled. She pulled out her communicator and noticed the flashing red dot on the screen. "How big is this thing?" Yura looked up just as the hollow pulled through. She narrowed her eyes. "Adjuchas? No way…" She shut her communicator closed. She snapped her head up when it jumped down, nearly crushing Karin and Toshiro.

"Karin! Toshiro!" She watched as Karin kicked the soccer ball and hit the Adjucha, but it didn't even seem to notice. It growled before it aimed to hit her, bringing down his fist right on top of her. It made contact and there was a huge dust cloud and a gust of wind. Yura covered her face. "Karin!" She fished in her pocket for a soul candy. When she had hold of it, she popped it in her mouth, releasing herself from the gigai.

She ran toward the scene, but stopped when the dust cleared. She was shocked at first, but then she smiled. Toshiro had stopped the impact. _I need to stop underestimating people_, she thought. She ran over to Karin's side. "Karin."

Karin looked up at her and her eyes grew wide. "Yura, you're a…Soul Reaper as well? That makes sense."

"No time to get excited. Come on." Yura picked up Karin and ran just a short distance away. Dark clouds began to form, and even if Yura hadn't summoned them, she felt right at home. She ignored the pain in her chest and watched as Toshiro pulled off the now frozen arm of the hollow and sliced it in half right before it released a Cero.

The hollow froze before shattering into ice crystals and falling all around them. The clouds cleared away as quickly as they came. Toshiro walked over to the two. He looked at Karin. "Are you ok?"

She blinked before his words sunk in. She nodded. "But everyone else…" They looked at Karin's group of friends who were just getting up, wondering what happened.

"They seem to be fine." Yura said.

Karin turned and looked at the two. "You two…what you're wearing…" Yura smiled.

"It seems your spiritual pressure is high, but the fact that you can see us is impressive." Toshiro said.

"Well, she _is _Ichigo's little sister." Yura mumbled.

Toshiro looked her. "Kurosaki?" He looked back at Karin.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you? Oh wait…no, I never got to that detail yet."

"Tch. That might've helped if even the slightest bit." He said.

"Yura!"

"Hm?" Yura looked at Karin whose eyes were wide with panic and curiosity.

"You're a Soul Reaper, right? Ichigo…where is he? Do you know?"

Yura's expression saddened. She turned her head away. "No. I don't have a clue. I'm sorry." Karin's mood changed into one of depression. Yura didn't dare look at the girl.

To break the tension, Toshiro spoke, "Kurosaki is trying to become more powerful. He doesn't give up, right until the very end. It's just who is. But you shouldn't worry. He is your brother."

Karin then smiled. "You're right."

"Captain! Yura! You're safe!"

Yura looked up to see Matsumoto running their way. "Oh great, she found us." She muttered.

Karin and Toshiro turned as well. "She's also a Soul Reaper?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, she's my subordinate." Toshiro responded.

"So you have subordinates?" Karin said, putting her hands behind her head.

"In a way," Toshiro looked up at Matsumoto. "You're late, Matsumoto."

"And good riddance, too." Yura muttered.

Matsumoto seemed to be oblivious. "I'm terribly sorry. Huh. Captain? This kid…"

Yura smiled. "She's Ichigo's littler sister." She responded.

"Ichigo's sister?"

"Hi." Karin said, smiling.

Matsumoto smiled back. "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! I'm the lieutenant under Captain Hitsugaya."

"Really. Neat! What about you, Yura?"

Yura raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You're strong, too, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm only a third seat under Toshiro."

"Wow! You're pretty cool, Toshiro," Karin said, patting his head. Toshiro cringed back a little and both Yura and Matsumoto covered their mouths to keep them from laughing. "And you're still just an elementary student!"

"Elementary student…" Toshiro said, becoming frustrated.

"Huh? What is it?" At that, Yura could no longer contain her laughter as she doubled over and held her stomach. Matsumoto also laughed.

Toshiro pushed Karin's hand away from him. "How much longer are you going to keep thinking that? I'm not an elementary student!" Yura and Matsumoto continued to laugh, but stopped when the received a threatening glared from Toshiro. But Yura still smiled because she knew he wasn't really angry, just embarrassed.

Karin blinked, confused. "What?"

Before Toshiro got to say anything else, Yura jumped in between them. She smiled. "Come on. Don't let it get to you."

Karin smiled at the two. "Thank you! For saving me."

Yura smiled and nodded. "Of course. I think if Ichigo knew that you got hurt while I was around…I wouldn't be completely safe."

Karin nodded.

"I think we should go." Toshiro said, turning away.

Yura rolled her eyes and looked at Karin. "Don't worry about him. See you around, ok?"

Karin waved at them and turned to leave. "She's brave." Matsumoto said.

Yura nodded. "Yeah. Just like her brother….Come on. Let's go." Yura and Matsumoto left to go catch up with Toshiro and get ready to start another day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **i hope you liked it. i know the ending was kind of...blah. i didn't know how to end it so i wrote whatever. well chapter 8 will be awesome. just a hint: Yura vs. Mizu ^^ my friend (the creator of Mizu) spazzed out when i told her that this fight is a bit longer than the first. anyway...review! please. i'll give you a bunny. ^^ who doesn;t like a cute wittle bunny?


	8. Chapter 8

Hello there ^^. ok, so i didn't want to put in any more unnecessary chapters so in this chap we're getting right down to the point. the espada have returned and that means Mizu has returned and that means ANOTHER BATTLE BETWEEN MIZU AND YURA! ^^ sry, overly excited. ok, very long chapter, on with the story. enojy

* * *

><p>One Week Later<p>

"Let me travel, Denakuma." Yura's veins buzzed with electricity and the world began to spin. When she opened her eyes, she found herself within her inner world. Denakuma was lying down on her stomach, looking out in the distance.

"_Did you know…_" Yura was surprised that Denakuma spoke first. She looked at her, waiting for her to continue her sentence. "_Did you know that if you ran forever here, that you'll never find an end or a new destination? That it's a never ending world of darkness…_" Yura knew the answer, but it was a rhetorical question. She didn't know how to respond. Denakuma looked at Yura. "_What did you want to talk about?_"

"I need help. I need to become stronger." Denakuma stood up and walked over to Yura. Sitting down, Yura was smaller than Denakuma. The wolf practically towered over her which didn't help Yura with her self-esteem.

"_You're already strong. You just haven't found the source to your strength and you don't tap into all of it during your battles. You are stronger than the Head Captain himself. You just don't realize it._"

"Then help me realize it! Help me learn how to control my full power. I hate fighting like I do when I know there's more power inside of me. Help me realize my power, Dena."

Denakuma stared at the girl in front of her. "_Yura…I can help you get to where you want to be. But you have to help yourself realize your full strength. I cannot do so for you. I may be a part of your soul, but only you can look deeper within yourself. Not me._"

"Then help me get th-" Yura was interrupted by a faint yelling in the distance. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "I'm going to kill those two…"

A lightning bolt struck Yura and she found herself back in the real world. Yumichika and Matsumoto were fighting with each other. Yura tried to contain her anger, but couldn't hold it in for much longer. "Will you two shut up? How can anyone concentrate with you two bickering twenty-four/seven? Come on! You're acting like a couple of kids fighting over a shiny new toy." The two stopped their yelling and Yura placed her hands back on the hilt of her sword. But she couldn't seem to concentrate enough to go back. Something was bothering her.

She felt this tingling sensation run throughout her body, but it wasn't the familiar feeling she was so used to. This feeling chilled her down to the bone and she started to feel uneasy. "Something's coming…" she muttered.

"Did you say something?" Yura turned and looked at Toshiro.

She shook her head and looked to the sky. The feeling in her body began to increase and she felt more on edge. She gasped at a sudden sense of spiritual pressure. The five Soul Reapers all looked up at the hole forming in the dimension. Four Arrancars stood there, looking down on them.

Yura stood up from where she sat. "Not again…"

"They've definitely come early. But we don't have time to figure out why." Yura's gaze focused on the grinning Mizu. Was she ready to fight her again? Was she strong enough to face her? One Arrancar took off immediately. Yura remembered him from the last time. She narrowed her eyes. "Why would he leave?" She heard Toshiro mutter.

Her eyes grew wide with realization. "He's going after Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki can handle him. We need to focus on these three."

Yura looked at the remaining Arrancars. Mizu walked forward and smirked. Toshiro was ready to go after her, but Yura held him back. "No. Don't. I'll take care of her."

Toshiro stared at Yura. "She's the one you fought last time, isn't she?" Yura didn't respond nor did she make eye contact with him. "Yura, last time-"

"No. It'll be fine. I can fight her for as long as I need to."

"But, Yura-"

She took off without another word. She landed several feet away from Mizu. "Oh. Look at what we have here. Come to die for good?" Mizu cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"I'm just about sick of you right now." Yura said between gritted teeth.

Mizu threw her head back and laughed. "Well after this you can be sick of me in hell!"

Mizu lunged forward and reached for Yura. Yura waited until Mizu was just a few inches away and she disappeared. Mizu gasped and her eyes widened in shock. Yura reappeared directly above Mizu. She dropped down, legs out, and kicked Mizu down. Mizu screamed as she hurtled toward the surface of the earth. She stopped herself just before she made contact with the trees. She glared up at Yura.

"Someone's gotten serious," She said, a grin creeping on to her face. "Last time you were so out of it that you could barely cut me. What's gotten into you?"

"The safety of my friends."

Mizu laughed. "Your friends? Well they're obviously not as safe as you want them to be. I mean look at them!" Yura took a quick glance behind her and watched as her friends faced down other Arrancar. They were already slightly injured. Yura gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Mizu smirked. "You're obviously stronger than them. Is that why you care about them so much? Because they're weak?"

Yura quickly turned and went after Mizu. Mizu took out her zanpakuto just in time to block Yura's. Mizu was pushed back by Yura's force in strength. "My friend's are not weak! Don't underestimate them." Yura kicked Mizu in her stomach and sent her flying through the trees.

Mizu bursts out of the trees with rage reflecting in her eyes. She and Yura stared each other down. "Tch. I should've just killed you the first time we met. Now you think you're all high and mighty because you managed to knock me down, don't you, Soul Reaper?" Yura didn't answer. "I see. Well then. Guess I'll have to kill you quickly."

"You're no longer a challenge to me." Yura said and turned away from Mizu.

Mizu narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You heard me," Yura looked at Mizu from the corner of her eye. "I said you're no longer a challenge to me. Only because you're holding back. You're not ranked 0 as an Espada for nothing. You have power. If you are to kill me, then use that so-called power that you have to kill me. Then I will deem you a challenge."

Mizu gritted her teeth together. "If you want to be killed by me to my full extent, you have to earn it."

Yura smirked. "Do I? That's child's play. Earning something."

"Why you little…"

"I don't have a reason to fight you. Fighting weak people is a slap in the face. It wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Weak? You think I'm weak?"

Yura looked at her from the corner of her eye again. "Am I wrong?"

"Yeah, you are! How dare you think me weak!" Mizu held up her hand and silver light began to illuminate around it.

Yura narrowed her eyes. _Cero! _Mizu pointed her finger at Yura and the Cero shot out. Yura closed her eyes. _You're already strong. You just don't realize it. _Yura snapped her eyes open. Instead of their usual light purple color they were now an electrifying blue.

_I've realized some of my strength now, Dena. I can't be afraid. _Just as the Cero was about to hit Yura, she held her hand out in front of it. "Kyuu Isei." She said calmly. A bright blue light formed from Yura's hand. The light grew larger and exploded into one giant lightning bolt. It blocked the oncoming Cero, even over powering it.

Mizu's eyes were wide in fear. "I-Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me, Espada. I might've seemed weak to you when we first met, but believe me, that wasn't even half of my power."

"Alright, Soul Reaper. Let's see how long you can go without nearly getting blown to pieces."

Yura smirked. "Likewise."

The two went for each other at the same time. When both of their spirit energy clashed it caused a disturbance in the surrounding area, even affecting everyone else's battle. Mizu kicked up her leg, just barely missing Yura. Mizu attempted to land a punch on Yura, but Yura grabbed her wrist and sent an electric current through Mizu. Mizu screamed in agony, barely able to move. She used all her strength and will to knee Yura in her stomach. Yura let go of Mizu and flew back a few meters. Mizu took out her zanpakuto again and lunged for Yura. Yura moved out of the way, but not before Mizu scathed her on her left cheek. Mizu smirked. Yura held her hand over the open wound and glared at the Espada.

"Remember when you did the same thing to me, Soul Reaper?" Mizu asked, a smile playing across her lips. She tilted her head enough to the point where Yura could see the barely noticeable scar on her right cheek. "Would you like another matching wound?" Mizu lifted her vest just enough so Yura could gaze at the scar running vertically on her abdomen. "You surprised me with this. But I guess I already repaid you with that gash on your back, am I correct?"

Yura glared at Mizu. "You talk an awful lot. Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself?"

Mizu narrowed her eyes. "Don't get smart with me. You said that you're sick of me and that I'm not a challenge to you. If that's true, don't you think you should have killed me on the spot?" Mizu grinned.

Yura raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking to be killed?"

Mizu tilted her head. "Of course not. But if you're really as powerful as you're cocky little attitude allows you to say, then why don't you finish me off? Or is it because it's harder since we're both equal in power and strength?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"That doesn't answer even a single one of my questions." Mizu continued, challenging Yura.

"I never intended on answering them." Yura said with a cold and bitter tone.

"Ooh. Someone's feisty. Come on," Mizu stood with her hands on her hips. "I'm giving you a free shot. Give it your all." But Yura barely moved an inch. She only glared at the Espada. Mizu raised an eyebrow in wonder. "No? You won't do it? Huh. Well then, guess it's time to step up my game."

Mizu was gone in the blink of an eye. Yura gasped when she felt Mizu's presence behind her. Mizu moved to strike Yura with her sword, but Yura blocked it with hers. Yura moved with Flash Step and now faced Mizu. Just before either one of them got a chance to make the first move, they froze at the sense of a different spiritual pressure. Yura's eyes widened in shock, but Mizu smiled. The two of them looked off into the distance only now realizing how far they moved from where they originally started. The two could see the other four Soul Reapers fending off an Espada in his released form.

"Looks like Lupi is enjoying himself," Mizu turned back to Yura. "Is that enough proof for you, Soul Reaper? All four of your friends are fighting against one Espada and they're getting their butts handed to them! One of my questions has been answered: You worry for your friends because of their being weak." Yura glared at Mizu. "Hit a nerve, did I?" Mizu teased.

Yura cried out in anger as she went for Mizu. Mizu used Sonido and was gone in a flash. But Yura was quicker. She turned around just in time to see Mizu coming at her from above. Yura blocked Mizu's zanpakuto with her own. Then she flipped backwards to kick Mizu. Mizu went flying, but stopped herself. She quickly propelled herself back to Yura with a sadistic grin plastered to her face. Both of their swords clashed. They disappeared, using Flash Step and Sonido, and reappeared with another clash of their swords. They continued this process for awhile, though Yura had the upper hand when it came to their speeds. Sparks flew around them when metal met with metal. Yura brought her zanpakuto down on Mizu, only managing to cut her arm. But Mizu wasn't affected by it, nor did she seem to notice.

Mizu made a move and managed to cut Yura across her forehead. Blood flowed down Yura's face. Her mouth tasted of copper as it made its way in, flowing across her tongue. Yura licked the blood from her lips and continued to fight Mizu. She landed another blow on Mizu's arm, making an even deeper cut than the first. Mizu cringed and held her arm where the gash had made itself comfortable. Blood ran down her arm.

Mizu smirked. "This is more fun than our first battle. Just a shame that you won't release your Bankai."

"The same should go for your release."

"Like I said before: you have to earn it."

Yura was just about to go in again when something caught the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to see the young captain plummeting straight down. "Toshiro!" She cried.

Mizu smiled and went in for the kill. "You're wide open." She said. Yura didn't turn in time. Mizu cut her back yet again. Yura screamed and fell to her knees. "My way of paying for all those holes you put in me last time. It took forever for those to close up." Mizu put her zanpakuto away and stared down at Yura who was on her hands and knees, silently crying in pain. "You're pretty pathetic, you know? Getting so easily distracted while you're fighting me. That's not what I'd expect from you."

With a shaky voice, Yura spoke, "What do you mean?"

Mizu crossed her arms. "I know enough to know that you're probably one of the most powerful Soul Reapers in all of Soul Society. You're good at offense, but your defense is just terrible. I expected more from that. Would've made it that much more fun."

"Do you always treat everything like it's a game?"

Mizu smiled. "That's what makes life fun, Soul Reaper." Mizu walked closer to Yura and towered over her. She held up her hand as a Cero formed around it. The silver glow illuminated Mizu's face, making her smile less and less friendly. "You ready for the end, Soul Reaper?"

Yura looked up and out in the distance. She could see her friends wrapped around the other Espada's tentacles from his release form. But when Urahara appeared, she couldn't help but to smile. "No. It's not my time yet." She said.

Mizu glared at the back of Yura's head, then she burst out in laughter that was filled with venom. "So sorry to burst your bubble." Mizu aimed her Cero toward Yura.

Just before she let it go, so quickly that it looked like one fluid movement, Yura turned and kicked Mizu's hand away just as her Cero was released and kicked Mizu. Yura stood up and took a deep breath. Mizu regained her balance and glared at Yura. "So it was all an act? Tch. You don't intimidate me." Mizu began to walk toward her again, but stopped when she noticed that Yura's eyes were no longer her usual light purple, but an electrifying blue.

"Tensou." She muttered. Mizu's eyes widened as Yura was engulfed in her own spirit energy. Yura felt alive and even better when she could feel Toshiro's emotions coursing through her. He was angry, but he was fine.

"Now I feel energized and ready for your attacks." Yura challenged.

Mizu gritted her teeth. "You've asked for it!" Mizu was just about to attack yet again when she was suddenly surrounded by a yellow glow. Yura's eyes widened. Mizu relaxed and sighed in annoyance. "You've got to be kidding. Leaving already? Tch," She looked at Yura. "You got lucky. But don't expect a warm welcoming our next meeting. Until next time, Soul Reaper!"

Yura watched as Mizu was lifted up until she was gone as well as the other Arrancar. Despite her healing herself with energy, Yura still felt weak. Her legs shook until they gave way and she fell to her knees. "Mizu…don't expect me to go as easy on you as I did today. I will defeat you."

"Yura." Yura looked up to see everyone walking toward her. She stood up and wiped the blood from her face. "Are you ok?" Yura nodded, but Toshiro could see right past that lie.

"You took quite a beating, Miss Yamoda."

Yura looked at Urahara. "Tch. You didn't fight the strongest Espada."

"The strongest?"

Yura looked at Toshiro. "Arrancar's are ranked based on their strength. The Espada are ranked zero through nine, zero being the strongest and nine the weakest. That Espada that I just fought for the second time just so happens to be ranked at zero." Everyone was quiet for awhile. Yura started to feel dizzy from the blood loss and fell to her knees.

"Yura!"

"I'm fine. Really."

"We need to get your wounds tended to," Urahara said. "You lost a lot of blood and need to recover."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Yura said, rolling her eyes.

"Can you walk?" Toshiro asked.

Yura stood up, hand on her head. "Yeah."

"Let's all go back to the shop and get those wounds tended to. You'll also need rest." Though Yura hesitated, she followed everyone to Urahara's shop.

When they arrived, they went down below the shop to be tended to. The three mod-souls that inhabited stuffed toys helped to clean and dress Yura's wounds. Yura cringed most of the time, her wounds being very deep. They managed to tend to the wound on her head and cheek, but because her back wound was perpendicular to her previous back wound, it was harder and caused her more pain. Yura couldn't hold in her screams as the mod-souls attempted to clean it. Two of them had to hold her down while the other cleaned it and bandaged it.

Once they were done Yura took deep breaths and tried to ignore that lingering pain. "How do you feel?"

Yura looked up to see Toshiro walking over to her. "You should know the answer to that. You didn't have to hear my cries to know the pain that I'm in," Yura sighed. "I'm sorry you had to feel that."

"Don't worry about me. Just as long as you're ok."

Yura smiled. "You're worried about something else, aren't you?" She asked.

"Urahara has been in deep thought. I'm just wondering what it is he could possibly be thinking about."

Yelling sounded in the distance, being cries of pain and struggle from Yumichika and Ikkaku. Yura sighed and shook her head. "I'm sure we're all in deep thought. We didn't expect the Arrancar to attack and we don't even know why they did in the first place."

"That's something we need to figure out. Matsumoto! Have you had a chance to contact Soul Society?"

Matsumoto shook her head. "No. I can't get through."

"What do you think is causing it?" Yura asked.

"Some disturbance. Not really sure."

"Then don't you think we should find out what that disturbance is?"

"You don't have to worry about that." The three of them focused their gazes on Urahara who was approaching them.

"What do you mean?" Yura asked.

"We'll figure out why we can't get through. Meanwhile, you all need rest. We don't know when they'll attack again…and if they do I'm sure that one Arrancar will be with them," Urahara looked at Yura. "and you'll want to get your revenge."

Yura looked away. "I won't let my lust for revenge consume me, Kisuke. So don't jump to such conclusions."

Urahara smiled. "Of course not. I'm sure you're all hungry. Let's go upstairs and eat, shall we?"

Urahara left and Yura glared at the back of his head. "I never did like him."

"Control your emotions, Yura. They give me headaches." Toshiro said, followed by a smirk. He turned around and started walking away. Yura stuck her tongue out at him.

She took a small moment to worry about everything, before shutting out her feelings and following everyone upstairs. Once upstairs they all sat around the small table and began to eat dinner. Yura sat away from everyone else and hadn't listened to their conversation. She was sure they were talking about the Arrancar, but when weren't they? She couldn't help but to think if Ichigo was ok or not. She knows for sure that the Arrancar found him. How the battle went, she wouldn't know until the next time she saw him. She would most likely peek in on his past, find out what happened. Then her thoughts shifted to her battle with Mizu. What came over her when she was more powerful than Mizu? Was she always this powerful? Or did the truth about everything finally get to her?

She mentally shook herself. _It's all in the past. It's all in the past…_ What difference does the past make? It's still a part of her. She'd never get away from it. If only she could… She sighed and set down her bowl. She stood up and the room grew silent. She looked at everyone. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She walked out of the room and down the hall to another. She laid out blankets and lay down on top of them. She stared up at the ceiling before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well? was it decent at least? I really hope so. i know the fight was still a lot of talking, but i will let you know now and make a promise to you: the next Yura vs. Mizu battle will be 10% talk and 90% battle ^^ it'll be a lot much longer fight, i might even split it into two chapters. but that's for way later chapters. please review this chap. me and my friend would both appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

**I TOTALLY SCREWED UP! (PLEAZ READ, A BIIT IMPORTANT) **Ok so i screwed up. this chapter was originally supposed to be chapter 8 for the Diamond Dust Rebellion _ but i forgot all about it! so this chapter is DDR and it's a bit mixed up, so for this, pretend chapter 8 didn't happen until after DDR. Ok? are we good? awesome. long chapter. hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yura was sitting in the trees as she watched the giant cloud pass by. She knew what it was. The relocation of the King's Seal. It was important that it was kept safe so it had to be moved many times. She looked beneath her and watched as Matsumoto was talking to some of the Soul Reapers. Yura smiled when she heard Matsumoto. She shook her head in disbelief.<p>

"Gotcha. Actually, I have no idea what it is either." Yura dropped down and landed next to her. "Yura!"

"You're going to scare these guys, Rangiku. Telling them something that you're not even sure of yourself."

Matsumoto smiled and turned back to the three Soul Reapers. "But we, the 10th Squad, have been assigned this mission. Stay focused and keep an eye out for anything."

"Yes!"

Matsumoto looked at Yura and they both took off with Flash Step. The two of them found themselves right beneath the cloud in which the King's Seal was being held. "Captain!" The two of them said.

"Matsumoto. Yamoda."

"All lookouts are reporting things are normal." The three of them looked up. "The closer you get, the more impressive it looks, huh?"

"Authority never goes anywhere without fanfare."

Yura smiled. "Got that right." She muttered.

"Not you too, Captain…. If they hear that, they'll get mad."

_Yura! _Yura snapped her head up and turned around.

"Anyways, you need to-"

"Captain!"

Toshiro snapped his head up. "What?"

Suddenly, something had struck the carrier in which the King's Seal was in. "Matsumoto! Yamoda!"

"Right!"

The three of them took off in separate ways. Yura looked around and noticed a ball of electricity was flying everywhere. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She followed it and noticed it was going toward Matsumoto. She threw herself in front of Matsumoto and used her arm to protect her face. The whip wrapped around her arm. The figure holding it appeared. It was an Arrancar with short blue hair and a broken Hollow mask on her head.

"Die." She said.

Electricity ran down the whip, but Yura only smirked. It reached her arm and she took a deep breath. The Arrancar's eyes widened. "That won't work on me!" The Arrancar pulled back. Both Yura and Matsumoto left, forgetting the Arrancar. Yura landed on the cloud next to Matsumoto. "Where's the King's Seal?"

"I don't know!" Yura suddenly grasped her side as she felt something sharp pierce straight through her. "Yura!" Matsumoto turned to her.

"I'm fine. It's not me."

Matsumoto and Yura both turned their attention to the battle scene above. "Captain!"

Yura watched, speechless and even scared. _His emotions…why does he feel this way? It's not his fault! And…does he know who that is? _

Toshiro's opponent left the scene. "Captain." He turned around with a grim expression. Then Yura and Matsumoto both gasped. Toshiro took off and the entire carrier exploded. Yura covered her face with her arm. When it stopped she dropped her arm and looked all around at her surroundings. Everything was on fire.

"The King's Seal!"

"Contain the fire!"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto! I am terribly sorry! We let them escape! There are many casualties!" But Matsumoto didn't speak, nor did she move.

Yura put a hand on Matsumoto's shoulder. She looked at her. "Matsumoto?"

"We need to get back to Soul Society immediately."

Yura shook her head and took a step back. "I can't."

"What?"

"I have to look for Shiro."

"Yura, we need to-"

"I have to look for him!" With that Yura took off and began her search.

* * *

><p>After searching for two hours at the most, Yura felt she couldn't go on. But she knew she had to keep looking and not give up. She took a shaky breath. Her communicator rang and she immediately answered it. "Yamoda."<p>

"Yura, it's Rukia."

Yura's eyes grew wide. "Rukia! What's this about?"

"…Soul Society has put all of Squad 10 under house arrest."

Yura froze. _House arrest? How can that be?_ She was speechless at first until she found her voice "Wh-What?"

"Matsumoto told Renji and I what happened and now they think that Captain Hitsugaya fled the scene and is now a suspect."

Yura gritted her teeth. "That's not true! He wouldn't do that!"

"Don't worry. That's why it's best if you stay in the World of the Living. Look for him if you can. Everyone is searching for him for capture."

Yura hesitated, before answering. "Yeah. I'll go to Ichigo's and stay there for a while."

"That would be best. And Yura?"

"What is it?"

"…Rangiku has a suspicion that somehow Captain Hitsugaya and the man he encountered have some connection. Do you think that's possible?"

Yura thought about earlier. About how jumbled up Toshiro's emotions were. He blamed himself for what happened. And when he encountered that man…he seemed to know him somehow. Yura looked down. "Yeah, it's possible. I don't know how, but…"

"Rangiku wants Renji and I to look into it. We'll let you know if we find anything."

"Thanks."

Yura hung up and sighed. She clenched her fist before taking off to Ichigo's. When she got there, the front door was open. Out of curiosity, she walked in. She looked around and remembered the first time she came here. She sighed.

"Yura?"

She looked up and found herself facing Ichigo. She gave him a small smile. "Kurosaki. It's been a while."

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I need a place to stay for awhile. Something…something happened earlier and…I just don't think it's best for me to go back to Soul Society."

"Does this have to do with Toshiro?"

Yura's eyes widened. "How do you…" The two made direct eye contact and Yura found herself looking through Ichigo's memories.

Ichigo was standing in the middle of a forest with a confused expression. _"Kurosaki?"_

Ichigo turned around and saw someone dressed in white walking toward him. _"Ishida? What are you doing here?" _

"_I've been aware there was a barrier erected here since yesterday. What happened?" _

"_Right, well-" _He stopped speaking when he looked up to see something falling all around them. _"It's snowing?" _

"_No, he's just been hiding his Spiritual Pressure?" _

"_Spiritual Pressure?" _He looked up when he heard rustling leaves. His eyes widened when he saw Toshiro Hitsugaya walking toward them. Then he stopped and fell forward. _"Toshiro!" _Ichigo ran toward him and knelt beside him. _"Hey! Toshiro!"_

Yura came out of Ichigo's head. "You found him." Yura tensed up.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow then noticed what she just did. "You just went in my head!"

Yura was suddenly grabbing Ichigo's collar. She gritted her teeth and stared up at him. "Shut up! Where is he?"

Ichigo relaxed and pushed her hand away. "He's resting now. He was injured, but…"

Yura relaxed. She looked down and let a tear roll down her face. She leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position.

"You're…"

She shook her head. "Just shut up. You have no idea how worried I was…" She wiped the tears away from her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Does it look like I want to talk about it?"

Ichigo stared down at Yura. "No. Do you want something?" She shook her head. Ichigo sighed. "I'll be back." He walked up the stairs, leaving Yura by herself. She took a shaky breath. She closed her eyes and began to count in her head and trying to stop herself from crying. "Yura." She snapped her eyes open and looked up. "I think he's awake."

She stood up and followed Ichigo upstairs. "Ichi…" Ichigo turned around and looked at Yura. "Thank you for bringing him here."

Ichigo smirked. "Where else was I supposed to take him?"

Yura smiled. "But really. If anyone else found him…" Ichigo only nodded and turned back around. Yura clenched her side. The exact spot where Toshiro was injured. She took a deep breath.

Ichigo opened the door to his room. "Hey." Yura hesitated at the door.

"Kurosaki? Where is this?" Yura's breath caught when she heard Toshiro.

"My house. I found you collapsed and exhausted. I couldn't just leave you."

"I see. Sorry for the trouble."

Ichigo walked over to his chair and sat down. "You shouldn't apologize to me."

Yura walked in and looked up. "Y-Yura."

She managed a small smile. "I'm glad you're okay."

"You…why are you still here?"

"I was looking for you, of course. And then Rukia called me and told me that all of Squad 10 is under house arrest. So I came here."

Toshiro looked down. "I'm sorry…for everything."

"Don't apologize. Really."

"The Stealth Force was looking for you." Ichigo said.

"Uh-huh."

Ichigo leaned forward with an irritated look. "'Uh-huh?' Is that it? What're you hiding?" Yura walked over to him and hit him on his arm. Ichigo looked up at her and she shook her head. He sighed and turned back to Toshiro. Yura sat on the edge of the bed. "Well? Say something!"

"It's none of your business."

"You little-"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked at Yura who was glaring at him. "What?" Yura shook her head. Ichigo leaned back in his chair. "Whatever."

"I'll get it back."

"Huh?"

Yura looked at Toshiro. "What they stole was a treasure from the Royal Family, the King's Seal. It's not something a Substitute Soul Reaper needs to be concerned with." Yura smiled.

Ichigo stared at him, his eye twitching. He threw his hands up in frustration. Toshiro only smirked. "Being coy doesn't work for you, you idiot!"

Yura shot a look at Ichigo. "Hey, only I can call him that!"

"You don't need to be concerned with it either, Yura."

Yura shot up and turned on Toshiro, eyes narrowed. "Idiot. What are you talking about? I was there! I have to be concerned about it!"

Toshiro looked at her, completely expressionless. "I don't need you getting hurt."

Yura dropped her expression and relaxed. Then she studied him more carefully. She walked toward him. Ichigo started to stand up, but Yura pushed him back down in his seat. Toshiro cringed, holding his side. Yura also held her side.

Ichigo studied both of them, eyebrow raised. "Yura…"

"Hm?" She looked at Ichigo. "What?"

"You're not injured, are you?"

Yura then let go of her side, ignoring it as much as possible. She smiled. "No, I'm fine." Through their bond, Yura felt the feeling of sorry and she noticed Toshiro was sending her a message for the pain. She got on her knees next to him. "Are you feeling okay?"

Toshiro closed his eyes and turned his head. "It's nothing. I just…need to rest for a while." He lay down on his side, his back turned to her.

Yura hesitated before nodding and standing up. "I understand."

Ichigo stood up. "But-"

Yura grabbed Ichigo and pulled him out of the room. "Just leave him alone, okay?" She closed the door. She leaned her head against it before turning around and hitting Ichigo.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Harassing him, that's what. Why do you always do that?"

"I think I should know a little more detail." Yura glared at him. "Don't look at me like that." He sighed. "If you're staying here, where are you sleeping?"

She sat down in front of the door and leaned against the wall. "Right here. I'm staying as close to him as I possibly can."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine. Then I'm going to sleep." He walked down the hall, turning off the light on his way out. Yura lay down on the floor and closed her eyes as she tried to force herself to sleep instead of worry for the young Captain.

* * *

><p>Yura snapped her eyes open and sat up. She was still lying on the hallway floor with a blanket on top of her. Her eyes widened a little and she touched her left cheek. It was cold. She frowned. Why was one side of her face so cold? She stood up and started walking down the hall to go downstairs when she stopped. She took a deep breath and turned back around and picked up the blanket. Her eyes widened and she opened the door to Ichigo's room. The room was empty, the bed perfectly made up. The window was open, letting a breeze in. The blanket dropped from Yura's hand when she noticed the <em>haori<em> on the desk. She touched her left cheek again and realization hit her. _Toshiro…_

She clenched her hand into a fist and bit her lip. She gasped when she heard an explosion. She ran to the window and looked out to see smoke rising from at least half a mile away. She could sense Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure. She jumped out of the open window and used Flash Step to get to the location. She made it just in time to see Ichigo block the Arrancar girls' attack. Then they left.

"Wait!" Yura snapped her head up and saw Toshiro.

She looked at Ichigo who was on his knees with blood running down his face. "What're you trying to…" Yura stepped forward, making a sound. Toshiro shot his head up and looked at her. Then, he disappeared with Flash Step.

Suddenly Ichigo passed out. "Ichigo!" Yura ran over to him. She got on her knees and rolled him over onto his back. Tears were falling down her face as she touched the wound on his head. "Tensou." She whispered. Something sparked at the tip of her fingers and Ichigo's wound started to slowly heal. She wiped the blood from his face and took out her communicator. She flipped it open and dialed a number quickly.

"Abarai."

"Renji!"

"Y-Yamoda? What is it?"

"How fast do you think you and Rukia can get to the World of the Living?"

"What's this about?"

"What does it matter? Just get here fast!"

Renji hesitated. "You're crying."

Yura shut her eyes and bit back a sob. "Just get here quickly."

Yura hung up and sat there for a minute. She tried wiping the tears from her face, but they only continued to come. Then, she stood up and moved herself away from Ichigo. She walked over to the brick wall and sat down. She leaned her head against it and pulled her knees to her chest. While she waited for Rukia and Renji to come, she silently cried to herself.

Yura opened her eyes to someone shaking her shoulder. "Yura." She looked up at Rukia.

She sniffed and wiped her face. "Good, you made it."

"Are you ok? Renji told me that when you called you were crying."

Yura turned her head. "I'm fine." Rukia stared at Yura before going over to Ichigo and Renji.

"Ichigo! Get a hold of yourself. Ichigo!"

"How pathetic. I'll 'resuscitate' him…" Yura closed her eyes again and more tears fell down her face. She silently listened to the conversation from the others.

"Ichigo, what happened?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked around. "Crap." He put his hand on his face. "How long was I out for? Where'd Toshiro go?"

"Toshiro…"

"You saw Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked.

"When? Where was he?"

Ichigo looked at them. "You guys…"

"So that's why Yura was crying." Renji said.

"What?" Rukia pointed her finger over and Ichigo followed it. He saw Yura sitting against the wall with her head down. "Hm…yeah. I'll explain when we get back to my house." Ichigo stood up and walked over to Yura.

She looked up at him. He outstretched his arm, holding out his hand. Yura hesitated before taking it and standing up. She held on to him tightly as the four of them walked to Ichigo's house. As soon as they got in his room, Ichigo walked over to his desk and picked something up. He held it out.

"That _haori_…it's Captain Hitsugaya's." Rukia said.

"He…"

Renji put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and turned him around. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Ichigo pushed him away. "I tried, but he left anyway. He chased after these two weird chicks."

"Chicks?"

"They could've been Vizards or Arrancar. I couldn't really tell."

"They were Arrancar, for sure." The three of them turned and looked at Yura. She reached out her hand and Ichigo gave her the _haori_.

Rukia stepped forward. "What did Captain Hitsugaya say?" Ichigo looked at her. "Didn't he say anything?"

"He's going to get the King's Seal." Yura said.

"Yeah, and he said something else. Uh…oh! Who's Kusaka?"

"Kusaka?" Rukia asked.

"He said it's the name of a guy that got killed or something. And then he…" Ichigo looked at Yura. "Have you heard of him?" She shook her head.

Rukia turned to Renji. "Renji, can you go back to Soul Society and check who this Kusaka is? There's a chance that he could be connected to the attack Lieutenant Matsumoto was talking about."

"Sure, but why me?"

"I'll definitely be prohibited from contact with Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Okay."

"Renji?" Renji looked at Yura. She handed him the _haori_. "Give it to Matsumoto."

Renji's eyes widened. "But, don't you…"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't. I just….Just take it. Please." Renji nodded and left.

"We should call everyone and gather at Urahara's. They should know what's going on."

"Is it right to bring them into this?" Yura asked.

Ichigo eyed her for a second. "Yeah. It is."

Yura sighed and nodded. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, everyone, except for Yura, was seated around a small table at Urahara's shop. Yura was sitting in the other room directly next to it, listening in on them. "Captain Hitsugaya's time in the Spiritual Arts Academy was before I was accepted by the Kuchiki House, so I don't know much about him. Even though we both came from Rukongai, I was in Inuzuri, and Captain Hitsugaya was in Jiyunrinan. I believe he and 5th Squad Lieutenant Hinamori grew up together, like siblings."<p>

Yura scowled at the mention of Hinamori. _A crazy idiot_, Yura thought of her as. _Not even worth mentioning_.

"So if we were to ask this Hinamori person…" Ishida started.

"Unfortunately, she's still recuperating. Also, this is just a guess, but I doubt Captain Hitsugaya ever told important stories to Lieutenant Hinamori."

Yura pulled her hair back into a ponytail, then she stood up and slid open the door. Everyone looked at her. "You're right about that. No matter how close they were, he never really told her anything. Unless they're not as close as they turn out to be…"

Urahara sighed. "Even more so if they were painful memories?"

"I just think he's that kind of person." Rukia said.

"He must be strong." Orihime said.

Ichigo scoffed. "Yeah right. Why does someone who's strong make the people around him so sad?" Ichigo looked at Yura when he said that.

Hurt filled her eyes and she turned her head away. "It's just who he is. He doesn't want anyone fighting his own battles…" Yura trailed off, noticing that it was possible that she wasn't only referring to Toshiro, but herself as well. She shook the thought off.

"Wait." Everyone looked at Ishida. "Yura, you said that you know for sure Hitsugaya never told Hinamori anything." Yura nodded. "How do you know?"

She tensed up. "Ichigo, you said that you learned that Kusaka died, right?" Ichigo nodded. "I think that's who Shiro was talking about that one time."

"When?"

Yura thought about it. "Couple months ago. He said that…he had a friend in the academy that…died before he graduated. I think he was talking about Kusaka. Not to mention that he also said that he's never told a single person of that. I knew it wasn't the full story. If only I could get in his head…"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You still can't get in his head?"

"Of course not. If I could, this situation wouldn't be as big as it is now. We'd have more information."

The room went silent for a while. Urahara sighed and crossed his arms. "I'll try to find out what I can. Why don't the rest of you look for Captain Hitsugaya?"

"There's no possible way we'll find him." Yura mumbled.

"Where's that positive attitude you always tell others to have?" Ichigo asked.

Yura looked at him. "I tell others to stay positive. It doesn't mean I have to. And I'm only being realistic." With that Yura left the shop.

Ichigo sighed and slammed his hand on the table. Everyone looked at him. "Ichigo…"

He looked at Rukia. He stood up. "I hate seeing my friends like this."

"What more can you do?"

"I can fix this." Ichigo left the shop and went to catch up with Yura.

* * *

><p>Yura sat on the swing in the park with her head hanging low in depression. The surrounding area was quiet and peaceful. If only her thoughts and emotions could be that way. Yura couldn't think straight at the moment. Her thoughts were all over the place. When her thoughts did settle she got the horrible thought of what it would be like if Toshiro got himself killed. At that thought, she burst out in tears. She snapped her eyes open when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Ichigo walking toward her. She wiped the tears from her face and looked away, causing her hair to hide her face.<p>

"Don't try and hide your emotions."

Yura sighed and shook her head. "What's the point? We can't find him."

"This is so unlike you." He stood in front of her.

"What's so unlike me?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"This. You're giving up so easily. I know you. You would never give up this easy. So why start now?" She didn't answer. "Yura…"

She shook her head and bit her lip, trying to prevent tears from falling down her face. Ichigo knelt down in front of her and pushed her hair out of her face. "You probably think I'm pathetic, right?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I just think you're scared. But don't give up, ok?" Yura looked into Ichigo's eyes and nodded. "Come on. Might as well begin our search." He stood up and took Yura's hand.

She stood up and took a deep breath. Ichigo turned to leave, but Yura tightened her grip on his hand. He looked at her. "Ichi…" Instead of continuing, she shook her head and smiled. "Forget it. I'll tell you after we help Toshiro." Ichigo smiled and nodded. Then they left hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Later that night, with her hands in her pocket, Yura walked the lonely streets in a smaller portion of Karakura town. She and Ichigo were covering it that night, each taking a different position. She took a shaky breath and continued to walk around.<p>

_You shouldn't worry so much. _

Yura scoffed. "How can I not worry? You know how much I hate losing the people closest to me."

_You haven't lost him. _

"Haven't I?" Denakuma was silent. Yura stopped in her tracks and looked around.

Her eyes widened. She looked up at the small mountain about a mile or two from her position. It was covered in trees and what was coming from those trees was Toshiro Hitsugaya's Spiritual Pressure. She took a step forward.

_Don't, Yura. It's too dangerous. _

Yura narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to run up that mountain and find Toshiro. She slowly took a step back. She turned around and began running. After a while she found Ichigo.

"I'm guessing you sensed it, too."

"How could I not?"

"I think I know where's it's coming from. We should call everyone and gather them up here."

Yura nodded.

After Ichigo called everyone, he and Yura walked to the location from which Toshiro's Spiritual Pressure was coming from. When they got there, cold fog rolled in. Yura looked up at the steps and the gateway. "Stay here and wait for the others. I'm gonna check it out." Yura took a step forward, but Ichigo stopped her.

"Alone? What if he's still there?"

"He's probably not. Even if he is…he won't hurt me. Let alone, the fact that he can't. I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself." Ichigo hesitated before letting her go and watch her walk up the steps and disappear in the fog.

What Yura found was a small relief to her, but she was still shocked. She stood yards away from a hut and was surrounded by trees. The half dead trees and the fact that it was barely light outside gave the area an eerie feeling. Yura walked over to a tree and knelt in front of it. She reached her hand out and touched the ice that was wrapped around it. She bit her lip and shut her eyes. If all ice zanpakuto in Soul Society had been here and each marked a tree, Yura could've easily pointed out the doings of Hyorinmaru. She slowly stood up and turned away and walked back.

"Where's Yura?"

Yura looked up. "I'm right here." Everyone turned around and watched as Yura walked down the stairs.

"Did you find anything?" Ichigo asked her.

Without looking at anyone she shrugged and shook her head. "Just ice covered trees. Nothing that'll lead us to Toshiro. But it was definitely Hyorinmaru, no mistaking it. By the looks of it, he was fighting other Soul Reapers."

"You mean he attacked his own comrades?" Orihime asked.

"He was only acting on instinct." Yura snapped. The group fell silent. Yura took a deep breath.

"Besides that, Captain Kyoraku was attacked as well." Rukia said.

"Kyoraku?"

"According to Renji's story, it looked like he was defeated by Hyorinmaru," Yura's breath caught in her throat. "He's seriously hurt."

"That's impossible!" Yura said.

"But it's true."

"Ishida, can't you track him by his Spiritual Pressure? You're good at that, right?" Ichigo asked.

"No."

"Yura?"

Yura shook her head. "It's long gone."

"Crap, another dead end!" Orihime sat on her knees and everyone stared at her for a second. "It's morning." They were silent again. "I'm sorry, guys. Let's just go home and try again later."

Ichigo bent down and helped Orihime up. "Oh, I'm fine."

"No, we won't find him any faster just because we're in a hurry." Rukia said.

"But being in a hurry might bring us to more conclusions if we put our minds to it." Yura said. She turned away and began walking. "We'll still continue." The group separated and Ichigo and Rukia followed Yura back to Ichigo's house.

* * *

><p>Yura turned over on the blankets she was lying on top of. She groaned at the sound of an alarm and covered her head with her pillow. It didn't help her. "Turn that crap off!" She mumbled in the pillow.<p>

Ichigo fumbled with his blankets and finally grabbed the alarm clock and turned it off. Then Rukia burst out of the closet. Yura sat up. "Ichigo, Yura, it's from Renji! New orders for the squads have been issued." Yura stood up.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked at Yura with a grim expression. "He said there's an order to execute Captain Hitsugaya."

"An execution order?"

Everything went downhill from there. Yura felt that she couldn't stand or breathe anymore. Her heart began to slow and her knees began to weaken. She couldn't take it anymore and her legs gave way.

"Yura!" Ichigo jumped out of bed and knelt beside her.

With her eyes shut tight, she shook her head. "I can't…"

"Rukia, there's more." Yura opened her eyes and looked up. "We know who that Kusaka guy is!"

"Ichigo!"

"Yeah, I can hear him." Rukia turned up the volume on her communicator.

"Kusaka Soujirou. He's Captain Hitsugaya's former classmate. He died right before-"

"He graduated from the Spiritual Arts Academy." Yura finished.

"So you were right!" Ichigo said.

Before anyone else got to speak Ichigo's wall suddenly exploded, sending chunks of rock flying everywhere. Yura quickly jumped out of her gigai, as did Rukia. The two of them followed Ichigo, in his Soul Reaper form, and jumped out of the room. They landed and came face to face with the two Arrancar girls.

Yura positioned herself. "Not you two again." She said.

"I told you before. If you attempt to interfere, you will be eliminated!"

"Soul Reaper."

Yura looked up and saw a masked figure approach them. "Who're you?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, that guy is strong. He's got abnormal Spiritual Pressure."

The guy pulled out his zanpakuto and Yura gasped. "That's Hyorinmaru!" She said. He positioned himself.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens," Yura gasped again and pulled out her zanpakuto. "Hyorinmaru!" The red Arrancar attacked Rukia while the blue one attacked Yura.

Yura easily blocked her attack and tried to cut her with her zanpakuto, but the Arrancar dodged the attack. "You're really starting to get on my nerves!" Yura yelled. Then, they all suddenly switched off when the red Arrancar kicked down Ichigo and the blue one went after Rukia. Yura glared at the other guy and positioned herself. "You're not Hyorinmaru's master!" Yura hissed. She swung her zanpakuto and aimed it at him. A lightning bolt flew out, but he dodged it. Then he went after Ichigo. "Hey, I'm not done with you!" The red Arrancar went after Yura.

The two fought back and forth, Yura barely dodging the fire that the Arrancar threw at her. Then Yura smirked. She aimed her zanpakuto at the Arrancar and struck. The Arrancar turned and dodged. Then Yura held out her hand and a blue light form in her palm. It grew bigger until it began to spark. "Never turn your back on your opponent." The Arrancar turned around and gasped, but she didn't have time to react. The lightning shot out from Yura's hand and hit the Arrancar.

Yura turned. "Ichigo!" She went for the guy in the mask, but stopped.

"My names is Kusaka Soujirou. The man who, in the Central 46 chamber of Seireitei, was murdered by Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Yura's eyes widened. "You're supposed to be dead!" Kusaka turned and looked at Yura. "Toshiro told me that you died. You died before you even got to graduate and now I know why! You both wield Hyorinmaru."

"So, you're obviously important to Hitsugaya. Then I'll kill you first!" Kusaka charged at Yura. She swung her zanpakuto just as he did, and the two clashed.

_Toshiro and Kusaka were looking at each other when the dust cleared away. "Toshiro?" _

"_Kusaka. Why?" _

_The landscape shimmered and the two were in the middle of the Central 46 room. "The decision of the Central 46 chamber is done. It is not permitted for one zanpakuto to be wielded by two Soul Reapers. Therefore, it has been decided that you two will face each other in a duel, with the winner keeping the sword." _

"_You mean we have to fight to the death?" Toshiro protested. _

"_Proper personality." _

"_Appropriate ability." _

"_Hyorinmaru is such a power. You should feel honored." _

'_Then forget it! If I have to fight against Kusaka, I'll abandon Hyorinmaru!" _

"_Denied!"_

"_Rejected." _

"_Impossible." _

"_Why aren't we allowed to have the same zanpakuto?" _

"_Because that's the law."_

"_A law in place since the ancient times." _

"_You cannot go against it." _

"_Send one to exile." _

"_You cannot doubt." _

"_We will not permit it." _

"_Fight!" _

"_Fight!" _

"_Fight!" The chanting echoed throughout the room._

_The two were back on the landscape. Kusaka had broken out of the ice he was incased in. "Hitsugaya…" _

"_Kusaka…" Suddenly, the Stealth Force surrounded Toshiro. They each took out their zanpakuto and walked toward Kusaka._

"_Hey!" Kusaka held his zanpakuto. "Who are you guys? What are…?" _

"_It has been decided that Toshiro Hitsugaya will be the wielder of Hyorinmaru." _

"_The fights not over! Hyorinmaru is mine!" _

"_This is the decision of the Central 46." _

"_Wait a second! Give me another…" They all charged forward and stabbed him at once. They backed away. _

"_Kusaka!" Two others were holding Toshiro back. _

"_Why do I…have to die? Why?" Another one charged, slicing his shoulder. "I…fought for Soul Society…" His zanpakuto dissolved and he fell forward. _

"_Kusaka!" _

Yura found herself still holding off Kusaka. "So that's why they killed you. You were being selfish! They were right to let Toshiro have him!" She pushed forward and Kusaka flew back. He took off his mask and attacked, sending a giant ice wave toward Yura.

"Yura!" Ichigo called out.

Yura dodged the attack. Kusaka turned to Ichigo. "Hitsugaya will walk the same path as me. I won't let anyone stop me! Hyorinmaru!" A purple Hyorinmaru flew out at Ichigo and froze him.

"Ichigo!"

Kusaka put his mask back on and left. Yura glared at the two girls.

"Who will you take?" Rukia asked.

"Fighting the blue one makes me more powerful, believe it or not. I'll take her. Just be careful fighting the other."

Rukia took off first, Yura following. Yura didn't hesitate in firing a lightning bolt at the blue Arrancar. She dodged it and threw her whip at Yura. It wrapped around both of Yura's wrists and an electric current went through. Yura smirked. "I thought you learned the first time you tried this on me. It won't work!" Power surged through Yura. She smiled and kicked her leg high. A lightning bolt shot out through her leg and hit the Arrancar.

She went down screaming. Yura smiled. "Don't mess with a Soul Reaper who has her own powers." Yura froze with her eyes wide, then turned around just in time to see the ice that held Ichigo explode. Yura smiled when she noticed Ichigo, who had released his Bankai. He jumped up, swinging his sword at the red Arrancar. He stopped between Rukia and Yura.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Where's Kusaka?"

"He got away," Yura said. "I didn't get a chance to stop him."

"Looks like we'll have to beat these two and chase after him, then. I figured it out," He looked at Yura. "I know what Toshiro wants to do." Yura couldn't help but to smile.

She gasped and looked up just as the Arrancar girls transformed and lunged for the three. They dodged and got back together as the Arrancars went around. "I have to tell him, no matter what happens!" Yura and Rukia watched as Ichigo went after the girls. Ichigo began to fight the red one and Yura and Rukia fended off the other. The two girls pushed back when a sudden wave of Spiritual Pressure hit all of them.

"Rukia! What is this?"

Yura gritted her teeth.

"I don't know. But it's no normal Spiritual Pressure. It's something more pure and powerful. It can't be!"

"It's the King's Seal." Yura said.

The two Arrancars began to laugh and the three shifted their attention to them. "You're smart for a Soul Reaper."

"Kusaka and Toshiro Hitsugaya's revenge on Seireitei is going to begin!"

"What? On Seireitei?" Ichigo asked.

"You are a risk. You must be eliminated at all costs." Yura gasped when tons of Hollows appeared. "We will not let you interfere with Kusaka's plans!"

"Go, Hollow!" All of the Hollow charged forward at the three Soul Reapers.

"There's so many of them…" Several Hollow surrounded Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!" The three of them looked down to see Uryuu Ishida. "You promised to let us know if anything happened!" When Yura saw what Ishida was about to do, she immediately ran to get out of the way. Ichigo still stood there, looking completely lost. Then he crossed his arms over his face to protect himself from the rapid arrows flying his way. Yura watched from the side lines and was amazed at how quickly the Hollow came and died.

"The Hollow!"

"My silver Sparrow can fire 1200 arrows per second," Ishida said. "You can't summon those Hollow anywhere near fast enough."

Ichigo, Yura and Rukia landed beside Ishida. Orihime ran up to them. "Are you okay, Ichigo?"

"Ishida! You could've hit me with those things!"

"My aims not that bad. Anyway, they're coming." They all turned and looked up at the Arrancars. The red one summoned a huge amount of fire. "It's huge." Ishida said, taking position with his bow.

"Ishida, I'll take-"

Chad stepped forward and prepared himself. "El Directo!" He called out. His right arm then transformed, making it look as if it was covered by a red and black sleeve. He punched his arm forward, sending a huge amount of power toward the giant ball of fire hurdling toward them.

It made contact with it and exploded. "Go now, Ichigo." He said.

"Huh?"

"Hurry and get to Soul Society!" Orihime said.

"Urahara is preparing the Senkai gate." Ishida said. "Leave them to us."

"Go and save Toshiro!" Orihime yelled out.

Yura looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo." He looked at her. "They're right. We need to go. We need to save Toshiro."

Ichigo nodded and looked over. "Let's go, Rukia." The three of them took off toward Urahara's shop. "Do you really think we can save him?" Ichigo asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we can!" Yura responded.

"You're doubting yourself. I can tell."

Yura kept her gaze focused ahead. "I don't know, Ichi. But we have to try, don't we?" Ichigo was staring at Yura for a moment, then looked ahead.

When they reached Urahara's shop, they rushed in and ran underneath the shop where Urahara was opening the gate. "Perfect timing. It's ready when the three of you are." Urahara said, smiling. Ichigo nodded and he and Rukia jumped through. Just as Yura was about to stop through, Urahara grabbed her shoulder. She turned around. "Believe that you can help him." Yura's eyes began to water up. She nodded and jumped through the gate, following after Ichigo and Rukia.

"Seeing as Toshiro and Kusaka are in Soul Society, everyone has probably found them by now. They'll kill him if we don't make it on time." Yura said.

"Then I guess we'll have to run faster." Ichigo said. The three of them picked up as much speed as possible without using Flash Step.

Yura's eyes widened when she saw light. "We're almost there!" The light grew bigger and took on the shape of a doorway. They ran out of the Sekaimon and found themselves above Sokyoku Hill where the big scenario was happening. The Soul Reapers were running after Toshiro.

"Yura." Yura looked at Ichigo. He nodded and Yura smiled.

She turned back around and looked down at the scene. She grabbed the hilt of her zanpakuto, ready to take it out. _You don't need it, Yura. _Yura slowly removed her hand.

"Yura? What are you doing?"

Yura narrowed her eyes. "This." Yura took off, going toward the scene. She put her left hand on her right forearm and held out her right hand. Her eyes flashed blue and a blue light began to form in the palm of her hand. "Kyuu Isei!" The light grew bigger into a giant lightning ball. Then it blasted out from her hand and caused a huge explosion between the Soul Reapers and Toshiro Hitsugaya. The Soul Reapers stopped dead in their tracks. Yura landed on the ground, but stumbled from energy loss and fell to her knees. She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up into brown eyes. "I'm fine. Thank you." She said.

Ichigo let go of her and stood up straight, facing the Soul Reapers.

He glared at all of them. "Is fighting the only thing that you people can do? You guys don't wasn't to hurt Toshiro, do you? Don't just rush to kill him just because someone ordered it!"

"Shut your mouth, Substitute! The Squads have a duty. Following the orders of superior officers is a model we must follow no matter what the cost." Soi Fon said.

"What does that matter?" All attention shifted over to Yura who was standing up.

"You have no say in this! As a member of Squad 10, you don't have the rights-"

"I have every right! _We _have every right to speak out and say our opinions on the situation! You don't understand, none of you do!"

"You shall say no more! If either of you show any further aggression, I'll have you killed as well." The Stealth Force that were positioned around her all pulled out their swords.

Yura smirked. "Try me." Then she glared at all of them.

"Halt!" Everyone parted and knelt down as Head Captain Yamamoto made his way through. Yura hesitated, but eventually knelt down too. Yamamoto stopped. "So you are alive, Kusaka Soujirou."

"'I thought you were killed,' right?"

"The King's Seal gave you new life, and Hueco Mundo raised you up."

"Yes, and I have come back. Thanks to the King's Seal, I got my life back, and will wield the King's Seal to become the King of Soul Society!" Yura gritted her teeth. She couldn't stay like this much longer. She wanted to take action.

"The King of Soul Society, you say? How arrogant."

Kusaka smirked. "You're the arrogant ones. Learn your place!" Yura stood up when she heard swords clashing. She turned around to see that Toshiro had attacked.

"Captain!" Yura turned and saw Matsumoto running forward.

"Stay back, Matsumoto!" Toshiro called. Yura grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. "This is my fight." Yura let go of Matsumoto and turned around.

"What's the meaning of this, Toshiro?"

"I never had any intention of joining you."

"Didn't he betray the 13 Protection Squads?" Mayuri asked. Yura gritted her teeth to keep her from saying anything.

"Then why did you attack us?" Soi Fon asked, but Toshiro only ignored her.

"Are you going to strike me down? Kill me again?"

"I'm just trying to atone for my crimes."

"And what's your crime? Do you think that you can atone by killing me?" Toshiro lunged forward and attacked.

"That's right," Yura looked at Rukia. "Kusaka is a man who originally swore allegiance to Soul Society. And just because there were two of his sword, he was killed rather than attaining fame."

"Yeah. He thinks that this is all his fault." Ichigo said.

"Are you two telling me that you actually feel sorry for him? After what he's done?" Yura asked.

"It's not just that. Captain Hitsugaya couldn't bear to kill Kusaka again, not with his standing in 13 Protection Squads as it was. Is that what you mean?"

Yura looked at Ichigo, moving her gaze away from the fight. "He wanted to discard his position as a captain in the 13 Protection Squads so that he could finish this on his own."

"And that's a perfect understanding." Yura argued.

"But he doesn't have to do this alone!" Ichigo snapped. "He did it, even if it meant he'd be the one executed this time." Yura turned her attention back to the fight. Her eyes widened when Kusaka held up the King's Seal as it began to glow.

"Then I'll do this on my own! Answer my call, King's Seal!" A strong wind blew and swirled around Kusaka. "My plan to use the power of a Bankai to release the King's Seal may have failed, but…but I can do it now."

Kusaka held his zanpakuto next to the King's Seal. Then in one fluid motion, he threw up the King's Seal and cut it in half. A bright, light blinded everyone for a second, before it cleared. A swirling tornado of light and wind was standing before them, Kusaka right at the heart of it. Yura's eyes widened when she saw Ichigo standing in front of Toshiro. When Ichigo turned on him, Yura could feel the hurt and remorse through the bond. Out of nowhere, Ichigo punched Toshiro in his right jaw.

Yura held the right side of her face and cringed. _Do you have to be so harsh? _She thought.

"Did you ever think about how everyone around you felt when you left them? Trying to take on the burden yourself?"

Yura looked away and closed her eyes. When she looked back up, Toshiro stood up and wiped the blood from his face. Most of the members from Squad Ten gathered around the scene. They all spoke, letting Toshiro know that they didn't see him as a traitor.

"Toshiro!"

"Take your stance, Kurosaki," Toshiro said, narrowing his eyes. "He's coming."

The wind finally stopped and in place of the tornado was a giant purple dragon made of ice. "It's mine at last. So this is the power of the King's Seal!" The dragon was standing on its hind legs, standing tall and roaring into the heavens.

Yura's eyes widened. _Is this really the power of the King's Seal? _

Toshiro was about to go forward, when suddenly a flash of yelling ran past everyone. It was the Captain of Squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki. He laughed maniacally as he ran forward to the transformed Kusaka, sword in hand. As he made contact with Kusaka, an explosion occurred. When the dust and wind cleared, Kenpachi had cut Kusaka from his waist down with the exception of his right leg still being intact. Everyone had gasped at how easily he had been cut.

Kenpachi scowled, obviously not amused. "Done already? Guess you were all sh-" Kenpachi stopped when Kusaka grabbed Kenpachi's sword, causing ice to completely encase him.

Kenpachi suddenly burst out of the ice, jumping up with Kusaka still holding on. The two fell off of the cliff and made their way to the bottom. Yura narrowed her eyes and ran forward. "This is insane! There's no way that kind of power exists!" She yelled.

"We still don't know the kind of power in this world. Here's an example!" Ichigo said. They all stopped when they heard an explosion and Kusaka flew up above everyone. "No way! Kenpachi was defeated?"

Yura narrowed her eyes. "Tch. This is gonna be a complicated fight."

They all watched as Kusaka perched himself on top of a tower, encasing it in ice. Then he spread out his wings as they grew large and an even thicker sheet of ice covered the tower he stood on. Kusaka laughed, crazy with the power he received from the King's Seal. "It's wonderful! This power is just wonderful!" He rose his arms high above his head and suddenly a orange and blue light came out of the clouds and landed beside him.

"Those are the Arrancars from before." Yura said. Suddenly Kusaka began to yell, a glowing light surrounding his body.

"Is he going to transform again?" Captain Ukitake asked.

The light suddenly disappeared and what Yura thought was a cloud of dust turned out to be more ice. From the tower Kusaka stood upon branches of ice spread out all around, reaching for miles on end. A tree of purple ice formed, destroying some of Seireitei down below. The branches spread just above their heads, continually growing. Some Soul Reapers began to back away, feared by this incredible power.

"Do not be afraid! We must not pull back! We must kill Kusaka Soujirou!" The Head Captain said.

Yura smirked. "That's one rule I'll obey." She muttered The captains and lieutenants took off, unsheathing their swords and using Flash Step to join in the battle.

Ichigo stepped forward. "Let's go!" He said. He took off with Rukia following.

Toshiro stood there with Yura and Matsumoto standing next to him. Yura looked at him, waiting for him to say something or make a move to attack. He only took off with Flash Step. "Captain!" Matsumoto called. She and Yura both took off to follow. They all ran along one of the ice branches, heading toward Kusaka's core. Most Soul Reapers were already there, but Kusaka blew them off, causing all of the branches to break. Everyone started falling, eventually making contact with the ground as well as chunks of ice falling with them.

Yura blacked out for a quick second before her eyes snapped open. She cringed when she felt a sharp pain running through her left leg. When she looked up, her leg was being crushed by an ice boulder. She bit her lip. _This is just great… _

Toshiro snapped his head up when pain shot through his leg for no reason. His eyes widened when he realized it wasn't his pain. "Yura!" Yura snapped her head up when she saw Toshiro and Matsumoto rushing over. They helped to push the boulder off of her leg ad she had to force herself not to cry out. She sat up. "Yura." Yura looked up and was staring into two pools of turquoise. "Are you ok?"

She smiled. "I'll be fine." She touched her leg. "Tensou." She muttered under her breath. In no time, she didn't feel any pain.

"Hey, Toshiro! You guys ok?" The three members from Squad Ten looked up at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" Renji suddenly appeared.

"Renji! What happened?"

"As if you don't know. Just look around." Yura looked up and gasped. In front of all of them, a giant castle-like structure had formed, created by rock. On the very top, Kusaka was still perched on the original tower. "It's probably the castle Kusaka created. It looked like we're trapped inside its spirit walls."

"What are we supposed to do?" Ichigo asked.

"How should I know?"

"Ichigo!"

Everyone turned around to see Yoruichi and Soi Fon. "Yoruichi!" Everyone ran over to the two.

"Every second matters at this moment." Yoruichi sad.

"The Head Captain is preventing this dimension from expanding any further. We've been ordered to kill Kusaka during this time." Soi Fon explained.

"How exactly do we do that?" Ichigo asked.

"We're going to climb up there, obviously. And then we'll break down the center tower."

"So now's the best time to do that while he's unable to move." Yoruichi said.

"Alright."

"Wait a second!" Everyone turned to see Yumichika and Ikkaku. "We're finally starting to get real. There's no way you're leaving me out!"

"Neither will I." Yumichika agreed. A load roar echoed throughout the entire space. "It's started." They turned to see the bottom of the center castle began to glow and hollow descending from it.

Yura stood and pulled out her zanpakuto. "This just gets more and more interesting."

"Don't worry about them! We'll handle it!" Yoruichi said and she and Soi Fon took off. The rest of them watched as the two summoned Shunko and killed off most of the hollow.

"Now that that's out of the way we should go to the top of this thing." Ichigo said.

"Captain." Toshiro turned around and faced Matsumoto who held his _haori_. "Here."

Toshiro looked at everyone. They all smiled in agreement. Hs gaze fell on Yura. She stood with her arms crossed, a frown on her face. She didn't even look at him. Then her gaze shifted, looking at him from the corner of her eye. She beamed a big smile at him and nodded. He smiled back, taking the _haori _from Matsumoto and becoming a captain once again.

"Matsumoto…"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Watch my back."

"Yes, sir!"

Yura smiled. _He's his old self again. _

The eight of them started running off, heading into battle. "We should split up into two groups!" Toshiro said.

"Right! Rukia, Renji, Yura! Let's go!" The four separated themselves from the others. The four ran and found a way up to the top. The jumped, avoiding the area that was split apart. They started running upwards on a spiral path. "What is that?" Ichigo asked.

Up ahead was a giant structure. It was that of a hollow with giant spine-like arms and a ball of fire in her abdomen. Yura noticed it as the previous Arrancar dressed in red. She narrowed her eyes. "Again with things becoming more interesting." She said.

"Now isn't exactly the time to be admiring how interesting things are!" Renji called back.

"Shut up, you stupid redhead!"

Ichigo suddenly stopped. "Is it that woman?"

Renji continued on. "I'll take care of her!"

"Hey, Renji!" Renji jumped up, summoning his zanpakuto just in time to deflect the oncoming fire ball, only for the now split fire ball to come back around and aim straight for him.

The fire made contact, exploding around him. "Renji!" The three called.

The wind and dust suddenly began to swirl around and Renji stood there surrounded by a skeletal snake. Renji threw up his arm, causing his form of Bankai to charge forward, going up the side of the castle. "I don't think anything will happen if you stand around all day! Use Zabimaru to head up to the top!"

"Got it!" Rukia and Yura jumped up with Ichigo following. The three eventually made it to the top and we're shocked by what they discovered. Dozens of Menos we're guarding the ice tower in which Kusaka sat at the top of.

"Menos?" Yura asked in awe.

"They can even control Menos?" Rukia asked. Renji caught up with them just as the Menos came for them.

One Menos fired a Cero at them, but they dodged just in time. From above, they noticed more Menos appearing as well as Adjuchas. "Alright! No more child's play!" Yura yelled. She held up her zanpakuto. "Bankai!" Yura's eyes turned a bright blue. Dark clouds rapidly flew in and lightning struck all around. "Gekido Denakuma!" Yura aimed her zanpakuto at a group of Menos and struck, killing three at the same time. She flipped backwards, striking down more Menos and Adjuchas. She landed next to Ichigo and Rukia. "Any ideas?" She asked. They were silent for awhile, standing back to back as the hollow came for them.

"Ichigo, do you think you could get to the top with Tensa Zangetsu's speed if we open a pathway for even a second?"

Ichigo stared at her. "Are you crazy?"

"She's right, Ichigo," Yura said. "It's the only way. You have to get up there. I'll form a path, but you have to go right away. No hesitation!" The three barely jumped when a Menos fired a Cero at them. They tried holding them off for awhile, but they all froze when all of them hollow gathered around in a circle. They all started to fire a Cero at the same time. Yura's eyes widened. "No way…" The Menos all fired, but there was no impact. The four of them gasped when they were suddenly surrounded by a wall of pink swords.

"You need to stay focused."

"Byakuya?"

"Keeping this dimension in check is taking its toll in the Head Captain and everyone else outside. Kurosaki Ichigo, do not waste this precious time. Hurry."

Ichigo nodded. "Yura?"

Yura smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Byakuya then released his hold on the barrier that protected them. Yura wasted no time. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating. "Demon of lightning, I call upon thee. I beseech thee, lend your power of great destruction. Give your strength. Give your courage. Release thy soul as proof of thine loyalty," Yura's now blue eyes shone even brighter. "Ooinaru Isei Dageki!" Yura threw up her arms, pointing to the heavens. Her arms acted as a metal rod, attracting a great source of lightning. She threw her arms forward, causing a huge amount of lightning to strike down all of the Menos and Adjuchas. Very few were left as a result.

"Go now, Ichigo!" She yelled. Ichigo summoned his hollow mask and used that speed to get through. Yura watched him go with tears threatening to spill out. "Help him…Ichigo."

In only a couple minutes, while everyone was fighting off the hollow, they all froze. Yura looked up at the tower. A beam of light shot out from the top of it, causing the barrier that kept them inside to disappear. At the sight of that, Yura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her Bankai began to fade and her eyes returned to their normal purple.

_Thank you for lending me your power…Denakuma. _All traces of the hollow completely disappeared. Yura looked up at the tower again. "Toshiro…"

"It seems that it's over." Byakuya said.

"Hey. Who do you think won?" Yumichika asked.

Yura turned to him with tears causing her vision to blur. She grinned. "What kind of question is that? It's pretty obvious if you ask me." Yura didn't need the bond to know that Toshiro won. To know that he's still alive.

In a few minutes, Yura snapped her head up when she saw two figures in the distance. She stood up from where she sat and narrowed her eyes. When she recognized them, she immediately took off toward them. Tears streamed down her face as she picked up her speed. "Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro and Ichigo both stopped when they noticed Yura running toward them. "Y-Yura? Wait. Wait!" Yura tackled Toshiro to the ground, throwing her arms around the young captain. "Yura, what's…a-are you crying?"

Yura's eyes were shut tight with tears forcing their way out. Her shoulders were shaking and she started to hiccup. "N-no."

Toshiro smiled. "You can't lie to me."

"Why'd you do it?" She whispered in his ear.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in her soft blue hair. "I had to."

"You could've told me. I would've understood." Yura pulled back and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry. You're right." The two sat in silence for a minute. Toshiro stood up and held his hand out. Yura took it and stood up.

"Hey, Yura."

Yura turned around and faced Ichigo. "What is it?"

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Yura frowned, obviously confused until she remembered that night in the park. She smiled and threw her arms around Ichigo's neck. "I just wanted to say thank you. For helping me."

Ichigo smiled. "Are you ok?"

Yura pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"You're crying and hugging. This isn't like you." Yura glared at him then punched him on his arm. "Hey!"

Yura stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. She looked behind her at the standing castle. "Who's gonna clean up all of this?"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Toshiro, Yura, and Matsumoto visited the graveyard. They walked down the many rows of grave stones, looking for one in particular. They eventually stopped and stood in front of a grave. Toshiro walked over to it, setting down a broken zanpakuto. He whispered a small goodbye. He sighed and fixed his collar, closing his eyes.<p>

"Matsumoto. Yura."

"Yes?" They both asked.

"Sorry for everything…thank you."

Both Matsumoto and Yura stared at him for a second. "Huh?"

"What was that, Captain?"

Toshiro turned and started walking away. "I didn't say a thing."

"Shiro, you can't lie to me."

Toshiro smiled the slightest bit. "Let's head back."

"Eh. We're going back now? We should leave work early today!"

"Lazy much?" Yura muttered.

"Come on, you two!" Matsumoto threw her arms around Yura and Toshiro.

"Get off of me." Yura said.

"There's this great hot spring nearby!"

"Go by yourself." Toshiro said.

"Don't say that! Come on! We should go!"

"Stop that."

"If you wanna go so badly, then go already." Yura said, obviously annoyed.

"But you guys!"

"Can it, Rangiku."

"You're so mean!"

"Never said I wasn't."

"You two can be quiet now." Toshiro said.

"Yes, Captain." The two said in unison and continued on as the sun set below the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Soooooo, what did ya think? Was it ok? close to the movie? I hope you guys liked it, honestly. it took me a long time to get everything correct and add a ton of stuff at the same time...but yeah. Personally if i were the reader and not the writter, i'd say that this really shows where Yura and Toshiro's relationship is going. Ok! I have the next chapter ritten where we'll get back on track from the original story. Ok. Review please. tell me what you thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Yura's eyes snapped open. Her vision started to clear from the sleep and she sat up. She held her head in her hand for a second before standing. She stretched her arms high above her head and cracked her neck. She sighed in relief and rolled her shoulders back. Her muscles were still sore and her wounds were still healing, but she felt better. She touched the wound on her head. She cringed, pulling her hand away. She didn't even want to know about her other back wound. She yawned as she walked out of the room and down the hall. She tied her hair back into a ponytail before walking into the other room.

"Good morning, Miss Ya-" With her eyes closed, Yura had walked pass Urahara with her arm held out, stable and sturdy. Her arm made contact with Urahara's throat, cutting off his sentence and knocking him down.

She turned and looked down at him, hands on her hips. "Don't say good morning to me so casually. We're not exactly on friendly terms. 'Miss' is bad enough, don't go all out by saying good morning."

Urahara slowly sat up, massaging his throat. "O-of course." He choked out.

"Still dwelling on the past, Yura? I thought you didn't do that." Yura looked up at Yoruichi who just walked in the room in her cat form. She jumped up on the table in which everyone else was sitting at and she sat herself directly in the middle, staring at Yura with her yellow eyes.

"I don't have to look back on the past to not like him." She responded. Yura sat down next to Toshiro and directly in front of Yoruichi. "Any news?" She asked, not pointing the question to anyone in particular.

"No, not yet," Toshiro responded. "We're still waiting for any signs of the Arrancar returning."

"I see…I guess that means we have a small break, right?"

"Don't drop your guard."

"I never planned on it."

"Anyway," Everyone's attention turned toward Ikkaku who sat in-between Yumichika and Matsumoto. "those Arrancar have been giving us hell for awhile now. We need to just get this over with."

"But they're obviously waiting for something bigger. There's no way they're gonna barge in like yesterday again." Yura said.

"No matter how the situation will turn out, we have to be ready at all times." Toshiro said.

"Obviously." Yura said, rolling her eyes.

"Yura…" Toshiro said between gritted teeth.

Yura stood up. "Can we just get out of here already? We should probably get back."

Everyone else stood up. "Sounds like a plan."

Urahara led everyone out and said their goodbyes. The small group of Soul Reapers walked down the quiet streets. With her hands behind her head, Yura looked up at the sky. "It sure is cloudy today. Think it's gonna rain?"

"Don't say that! If you do it really will rain!" Matsumoto complained.

"Jeez, calm down. It was just a question. Though it is pretty nice."

"Do you ever like the sun?" Matsumoto asked.

Yura thought about times when she would watch the sunset. "Yeah, sometimes." Matsumoto studied Yura for awhile. Then she ran up to her and Toshiro, throwing her arms around both Soul Reapers. "Hey!"

"This weather reminds me of both of you." Matsumoto said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well think about it. When the both of you release your Bankai, you summon dark clouds in the process, creating a storm. You're both so compatible with each other, it's just great!" The two closed their eyes and sighed, releasing themselves from Matsumoto's hold.

They eventually arrived at Orihime's house and walked in. "Orihime!" Matsumoto called, running to the back room.

Yura looked around. "Something's not right. Don't you think it's too quiet in here?" She asked.

"Maybe Orihime went out to get something." Yumichika said. They all went to the backroom where they found Matsumoto looking at something in her hands.

"Rangiku, what is it?" Matsumoto turned around with a grim expression on her face.

Yura narrowed her eyes. "I don't think Orihime is here anymore."

* * *

><p>Everyone had gathered in Orihime's room, trying to communicate with Soul Society while Toshiro went to get Ichigo. Yura leaned against the wall, waiting. They had called Rukia and Renji over. Everyone needed to know what happened. They all looked up when Ichigo and Toshiro walked in.<p>

Ichigo looked around the room, obviously confused. "Why is everyone here? Where's Inoue?" He asked.

"She's…" Rukia's sentence faltered.

Toshiro walked over to Matsumoto. "Have you taken care of the spectral interference yet?" He asked.

"Yes. It's all prepared."

"Good. Connect us." The screen then revealed a picture of Ukitake. "Ukitake? Where's the Head Captain?" Toshiro asked.

"I am here instead."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

The captain of Squad thirteen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Because I was the last person to see Orihime Inoue before she went through the Senkai gate," Everyone's eyes widened. "Judging by your reaction, it's safe to say that she never made it back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked, stepping forward. "Where did she go? You know something about this, don't you?"

Ukitake closed his eyes again. "I'll give you my opinion," There was the slightest pause before he continued. "The two guards I sent with her through the Senkai gate came back alive and well. According to them, Orihime Inoue was either kidnapped…or murdered by an Arrancar."

Rukia then stepped up. "Captain Ukitake, even if it is just a hypothesis, coming to a conclusion like that-"

"I know. I don't like saying it myself. I'm just listing the possible outcomes. According to what we know so far, she was attacked by an Arrancar, and then disappeared with him."

Ichigo clenched his fist. "You can't be serious! This isn't right! You're jumping around saying that she's dead, without any real facts, just because she suddenly vanished? Don't play around like that! Just look." Ichigo held up his arm. "My hand was seriously injured in that fight yesterday! So serious that no one here could possibly heal. And yet when I woke up this morning, there wasn't a single trace to there ever being an injury! And yet I still feel Inoue's spirit energy! Now do you think that she's dead?"

"I see. What a pity." The Head Captain then stepped forward and Yura couldn't help but to step back and attempt to blend in with what shadows were in the room.

"A pity? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"If what you say about Orihime Inoue is true, then she is indeed still alive. But based on that truth, that also means that she is a traitor."

"A traitor?"

"If she was kidnapped, then she wouldn't have been allowed to see you. As such, healing your injuries and then disappearing means that Orihime Inoue joined forces with the Arrancar of her own free will." Yura narrowed her eyes and bit her tongue to keep herself from speaking.

Ichigo on the other hand could not do so, "You're insane!"

"Stop it!" Renji stopped Ichigo from doing something rash, grabbing his shoulder and holding him back. "Anything else that you say won't make the situation any better. We understand, Head Captain," Renji stepped forward. "I, lieutenant of the sixth squad and member of Captain Hitsugaya's advance group, Renji Abarai seek permission to go to Hueco Mundo and bring the traitor, Orihime Inoue, back to our side."

"Permission denied," Everyone's eyes widened. "Now that it is clear the Arrancar are preparing for battle, all members of Hitsugaya's advance group must return immediately to help fortify Soul Society's defenses."

Yura started to step forward, but stopped when she felt a shock of electricity course through her body. "Are you telling us…to abandon Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Exactly. The weight of one life cannot compare to that of the entire world."

"Head Captain, I'm afraid I won't be able to obey those orders." Yura looked at Rukia, surprised by her response.

"I expected as much. Fortunately, I anticipated that some of you might say so and made special arrangements."

Everyone turned around when a Senkai gate suddenly opened, revealing both Kenpachi and Byakuya. "You heard him," Kenpachi said. "It's time to go back."

"Do not resist," Byakuya started. "We've been ordered to take you back by force if necessary."

Everyone went silent. Yura looked at Ichigo from the corner of her eye, expecting resistance. But she should've known better. "I understand," He said. "I won't ask Soul Society for any help. But, can you at least tell me how to get into Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo turned and looked at the Head Captain. "Orihime is my friend. I'll save her myself if needed."

Another sign of hesitation. The Head Captain opened his eyes. "Denied!"

Ichigo glared. "What?"

"We will need your strength in the upcoming battle. I won't allow you to act foolishly on your own and end up dying because of your being reckless. You will wait until you receive your orders. That is all."

The transmission cut off, leaving the room to fall into silence. Yura stepped forward and out of the shadows. "Ichigo…" But he didn't budge. He ignored everyone.

The room was quiet until Kenpachi broke the tension, "Let's go." He said, turning around. Yura hesitated before following when Toshiro stared at her and nodded. She looked back at Ichigo one last time before walking through.

* * *

><p>Once back in Soul Society, Toshiro, Matsumoto, and Yura went back to the Squad Ten Barracks. They all walked into Toshiro's office and as soon as the door closed, Yura couldn't contain herself any longer. It took all her energy not to let loose a storm throughout all of Seireitei, so she settled with yelling. She pounded her fist on Toshiro's desk. "This is so stupid! How can the Head Captain be so arrogant?"<p>

"Yura! Control yourself."

"No!" Yura turned on Toshiro and his eyes widened when he saw the hurt and concern and even rage in her eyes as well as felt it through the bond. "I'm tired of being told what to do! I don't understand how they could even think that she would betray all of us! Orihime isn't like that!" Yura sat on the floor against the desk, banging the back of her against it. Toshiro and Matsumoto just stared at her, knowing well enough that they shouldn't bother her. The room fell silent for awhile before Yura spoke again. "Didn't any of you see it?" She whispered, but loud enough for the other two to hear.

"See what?"

"Everything. The hurt and sadness in Ichigo's eyes. The carelessness and selfishness in the Head Captain's eyes," Yura looked up with watery eyes. "Didn't you see it? Or am I the only one who really pays attention to what's going on?"

"Yura…"

"What does it matter? We can't change anything about it, can we?" She asked, pulling her knees up to her chest. Matsumoto only sat on the couch and Toshiro sat at his desk.

To keep herself occupied, Yura continually snapped her fingers, forming sparks. She eventually stopped, pausing for a minute before she stood up. Toshiro and Matsumoto watched as she walked toward the door. "Where are you going?" Toshiro asked.

Yura opened the door and didn't look back at the two. "Somewhere where I can be alone." With that, she left for her hill that she discovered. Yura sat at the very top, staring up at the orange sky as the sun set below the horizon. She lay on her back and closed her eyes. She stayed there until the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know it's been awhile but the end of the school year is quickly approaching and finals are coming up and i've had major tests and essays and...stuff. So i hope you liked the chapter despite you either reading the manga or watching the episode. :P ok please review!


	11. Chapter 11

YAY! I'm finally on summer vacation so hopefully i'll be posting a ton more. responding to **LexxieLuvsU **review, you'll find out Yura's decision in this chap, as well as more to what's going on between her and Denakuma. quite interesting ^^ Enjoy

* * *

><p>When Yura woke up, it was already late in the evening. The sun was lowering itself down to the horizon where it would sink below. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she reached her arms out and high above her head. "Guess I over slept…" She pulled her knees to her chest and set her chin on them. She wanted to talk with someone, anyone, about anything. Toshiro came to mind first, but at the same she didn't want to talk to him at the moment. Matsumoto was second, but that would lead to a complete disaster. Ichigo wasn't anywhere nearby. The fourth person would have to be Rukia. Yura stood up and began descending down the hill. "I wonder where she is…Dena."<p>

_She's heading toward Squad Six Barracks. _

"Hm. Probably to speak with Captain Kuchiki. Thanks."

Yura took off using Flash Step and found herself in front of the gate to Squad Six. She looked around and saw Rukia and Renji walking toward it. "Rukia!" She ran toward them.

The two of them stopped and turned around. "Yura. What are you doing here?"

Yura raised an eyebrow and rested her hands on her hips. "You're seriously asking that? I know what you're up to and I'm tagging along. There's no way you're leaving me behind."

They stared at her for awhile before sighing in defeat. "I guess we have no choice." Renji muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yura yelled.

"Nothing."

Yura glared at him before turning to Rukia. "So, what are we waiting for?" She asked.

Rukia looked up at her. "Are you sure you want to do this? What will Captain Hitsugaya say?"

Yura looked taken aback at first before bursting out in laughter. Then she stood tall and smiled. "He can attempt to tame me all he wants, but he'll never be able to keep me caged. He'll understand why I'm doing this."

Rukia and Renji both exchanged glances before shrugging. "If you want to…"

Yura beamed and threw her arms around the two, nearly cutting off their air. "Great! Let's go!"

"Could you let go of us first?" Renji yelled.

"Yura…your arm…"

Yura blinked in confusion at first then jumped back, letting go of her friends. They both fell to their hands, gasping for air. Yura scratched the back of her head and smiled nervously. "Oops."

Once they recovered, they continued to go inside of Squad Six's Barracks and to Captain Kuchiki's office. Yura folded her arms across her chest and huffed as they walked down the long hallway. "For some reason this brings back memories." She said.

"Heh. Maybe you can meet Captain Kuchiki without nearly dying this time." Renji said, smirking.

Yura glared at him. "Just shut up."

They finally approached the door that led to the captain's office. Renji knocked on it. "We're entering."

Yura couldn't help but to roll her eyes. _So formal,_ she thought. They opened the door and walked to see Byakuya staring out his window. He slightly turned to look at them from the corner of his eye. Yura stayed back a bit. She had absolutely nothing to say.

"What is it?" He asked.

Rukia stepped forward. "Brother…I know this is going against your commands, but please! Allow us to leave for Hueco Mundo to aid Ichigo Kurosaki in bringing back Orihime Inoue."

Byakuya didn't answer right away, and for a second they all expected him to refuse. "Do as you please." He said, turning back to the window.

The group of three stood there with wide eyes. "Wh-what?"

"It was only requested that I bring you back. I wasn't ordered to do anything with you once we returned."

Yura, Rukia, and Renji all exchanged glances. "You're actually…letting us go?" Renji asked.

Byakuya turned around. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I was only to bring you back to Soul Society, and nothing more. Besides, that brat would never survive long out there if left alone."

Rukia stared at Byakuya. "Brother…"

"You might need these, though." Byakuya tossed each of them a cloak.

"What's this for?" Yura asked.

"To protect yourselves out in the desert. Now," He turned his backs to them once again. "leave." The three of them bowed before turning and leaving.

Once they were outside, they all released their breaths they didn't know they were holding. "Well…that was easier than expected." Yura said. Rukia was staring at the cloak in her hands. "Rukia?"

Rukia looked up at Yura and Renji who were looking back at her. Her attention shifted to the sky. "We should leave in a few hours. That would probably best and it would give us time to prepare ourselves." Renji said.

"Good idea. At the end of those few hours we'll meet at the Senkai Gate. Urahara is the only person that I can, sadly, think of who can get us to Hueco Mundo." Yura said.

Rukia nodded. "There's our plan then. Three hours?" They nodded in agreement.

Yura smiled at the two. "I have some business I need to take care of. I'll see you guys at our rendezvous." Then Yura took off with Flash Step.

Yura opened the door to Toshiro's office. He was sitting at his desk, doing paper work as usual. "You're excited about something." Toshiro said, without looking up.

"I just came in here to talk with you."

Toshiro paused and looked up at her. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Well…you obviously know how mad I am about the fact that the Head Captain won't do anything about helping to retrieve Orihime. So I was just thinking about a ton of stuff yesterday as you probably know. And just awhile ago I met up with Rukia and Renji and we went to talk to Captain Kuchiki about letting us go to Hueco Mundo to help Ichigo rescue Orihime." Yura said the last sentence so fast that to Toshiro it sounded jumbled up.

"What?"

Yura sighed. "I'm going to Hueco Mundo to help bring back Orihime. And I just wanted to let you know that you won't be able to stop me." The two stared at each other before Toshiro closed his eyes and smirked. Yura was taken aback and confused. "What?"

Toshiro looked at her. "I had a feeling you would do this. I know you well enough to know that you'd never stand by in a situation like this."

"S-so you're not going to refuse or put up a fight?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to?"

"No! Of course not! I just…didn't expect you to let me go so easily."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Please don't."

Toshiro only smiled. "Yura-" "

I know. Don't worry. I'm not doing this just to get revenge. I'm doing this to help out a friend in need. I can't make any promises that I won't go searching for the Arrancar, but whatever happens, happens. But I will promise to come back just in time to help you. Ok?"

Toshiro stared at her. _She's really going to do it…there's no stopping her now. _He sighed. "I will expect you back during the war against Aizen, correct?"

"If we don't stop him while we're there."

"Yura." He said sternly.

Yura turned serious and nodded. "I'll find a way." Toshiro sighed and turned his attention back to his work. Yura could feel his worry through their bond. He didn't want her to leave for Hueco Mundo and possibly walk straight into a trap and end up dead. But is she really doing this to help her friends…or to get back at Mizu? Yura mentally shook herself before looking back at Toshiro. She sighed. "Ok. I'll be going now." She turned and set her hand on the door handle. She let go and walked over to Toshiro.

"What's wro-" Yura's lips cut off his sentence and he was distracted for a moment. She pulled away. "What was that for?" He asked, looking away as his face grew warm.

"Just in case I don't come back." Yura walked over to the door again. "Yura?"

She turned around and her purple eyes met with those of turquoise. "Yes?"

"…Good luck."

Yura smiled and walked out. She sighed and walked down the halls. Once outside, she went back to her hill. There, she took out her zanpakuto, plunging it deep into the ground. She dropped to her knees and closed her eyes. "Let me travel, Denakuma."

When Yura opened her eyes, she was surrounded by both darkness and light. Yura saw Denakuma, but she was walking away from her. "Hey, Dena!" Yura ran to catch up with her. "Where are you going?"

"_Nowhere, obviously._"

Yura frowned. "You know what I mean. Why are you just walking away from me? We need to talk."

"_About what? You're going to Hueco Mundo to fight that Espada. That's all there is. You can't hide that fact from me._" Denakuma was right. Yura couldn't hide that. She did care for her friends, but there was something a bit more personal that she had to take care of. The two continued to walk on. "_Is there such thing as evil here?_"

Yura raised her eyebrows. "Why are you asking me?"

"_Because this world is created from you. Is there such thing as evil here?_"

"Are you saying that I'm evil?"

"_Everyone has a good side and a bad side, Yura. And for Soul Reapers I'm sure the same thing accounts for their zanpakuto which also includes their inner world._"

Yura stared at Denakuma and frowned. "You know something, don't you?" Denakuma didn't respond. "Dena…where are we going?"

"_...There's something you need to see. Though I'm sure somewhere deep inside of you, you've known about it all along._"

Yura hadn't a clue as to what Denakuma was talking about. Was there some deep secret that implanted itself within her inner world? If it was, could it have something to do with her parents? Yura continued to follow Denakuma as they wandered on for what seemed like forever. Eventually, Yura saw something in the distance. She squinted her eyes. There was a bright light up ahead. "What is that?"

Denakuma looked at Yura from the corner of her eye. "_You're about to find out._" The two approached the source of the bright light. It was a vortex of light forming in the cloud.

Yura's eyes widened and her head began to hurt. "How did you find this?"

"_I sensed a disturbance and decided to have a look around. And I stumbled upon this. Do you have any idea what this is?_"

"How am I supposed to know?" Yura snapped.

Denakuma narrowed her eyes. "_Why don't you have a look for yourself?_" Denakuma nudged Yura toward the vortex.

"Hey wait!" Yura gasped as she fell forward and through the hole. She didn't know what to expect, so she closed her eyes but held in her scream. As she continued falling she eventually expected to hit hard ground, but opened her eyes and gasped. She was floating, but nothing was beneath her. She looked up and her eyes widened. Her hair was sticking up as if being sucked into something. Another thing, she was looking up at the vortex. But instead of its original bright light that emanated from it, it was black.

Out of the vortex came Denakuma. Yura stared at her, both of them floating as if some type of force was keeping them up. "I still don't understand." She said.

"_Just wait._"

Then, the world began to turn right side up and Yura and Denakuma landed on something soft. Yura touched the softness beneath her and her eyes widened. "They're clouds…real, white clouds." Yura looked up at Denakuma and her eyes grew even wider. Denakuma's usual black fur began to change to that of pure white. Her blue streaks that resembled lightning running across her turned black. Her blue eyes was her only other physical appearance that didn't change. Before Yura spoke, she noticed that she, too, had gone through a change. Her kimono was now white and her under clothing was black. She also noticed that her hair changed to black instead of its original blue.

"What is this? What's going on?" Lightning struck near her, but the lightning was black. Yura's eyes were wide with fear and she began to sweat nervously.

"_Everyone has a side to them that they do not wish to show the world. Am I correct?_" Yura was still too shocked to answer, so Denakuma continued. "_If that person somehow triggers that side, whether the cause is jealousy, anger, lust, or even revenge, then that side to them will begin to reveal itself. Yura, do you know what this means?_"

Tears began to pool in Yura's eyes and they spilled out, flowing down her face. "N-no. I don't."

Denakuma narrowed her eyes. "_You want revenge for what that Espada did to you. That revenge is opening a portal to this world. The evil inside of you._"

"That doesn't make any sense, though!"

"_You can't fight her! If you do, you'll put yourself at risk by being consumed by your own hand!_" Yura shook her head. She couldn't believe what Denakuma was telling her. Does she really have evil that lurks just beneath her very skin?

Yura looked around. It looked much more peaceful than its original state of darkness. So how could this be the "evil" side of her inner world? It just didn't make any sense. The clouds were so white and welcoming. But they produced a dark form of lightning. Does evil really look like this? She touched her hair, hoping that it was all an illusion. No. Her hair was black. She tightly shut her eyes. _It has to be an illusion! Being in my inner world doesn't mean anything! It's not real! _

"_It's real inside of you, Yura! You can't deny the fact that this is real inside of you!_"

"Stop it!"

Yura was struck by the black lightning and in the real world she was rejected by the force, blown away. She screamed and flew back, landing on her back. She lay there for awhile, keeping her eyes shut. Her entire body was filled with a painful, burning sensation. That lightning…was it really hers? Could she really become evil if she let revenge get the best of her? Will she be consumed if she faces Mizu when in Hueco Mundo? No! She can't think that way. She can't. She'll have to fight it. She would fight Mizu if it came down to that, but not out of revenge. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked down at her hands and cringed. Her hands were covered in burn marks. Despite the pain, she balled them into fists. She bit her lip and shut her eyes before taking a deep breath.

She unclenched her fists and opened her eyes. She looked up at the sky and sighed. It was around the time that she needed to go. She stared at her zanpakuto in which was still sticking out of the grounded. Steam was rising off of the hilt and Yura was hesitant in grabbing it. She slowly touched the hilt and when it didn't burn her again, she picked it up and sheathed it. She walked down the hill slowly. Why was she so paranoid? There wasn't a need to be. At least, not yet, anyway. She walked quietly to the rendezvous, putting on her cloak that Captain Kuchiki gave her.

When she made it, Renji and Rukia were waiting for her. They both looked up and saw her walking toward them. "What took you so long?" Rukia said, voice full of concern.

Yura put on her best fake smile. "Nothing. I kinda fell asleep and hadn't realized it until I woke up. Weird, right?" She scratched the back of her head. Rukia and Renji both stared at her, completely unsure. Rukia also noticed the burn marks on Yura's hands. "Anyway, we should probably go, right? The sooner the better." Yura said.

"Oh. Right. Let's go." The Senkai gate opened, shining a bright light on the three. It reminded Yura of her other inner world. _If I don't keep control of myself, that vortex will just get larger until it consumes me and Denakuma. _She followed Rukia and Renji and the gate closed behind her.

* * *

><p>The three of them softly landed on the ground. They looked up at Urahara's shop in the World of the Living. "I still hate coming to this place." Yura muttered.<p>

"What do you have against Urahara anyway?" Renji asked.

"Long story. Doesn't matter. Let's go." They walked inside the quiet shop. It was surprisingly dark inside. Yura folded her arms over her chest. "I think I know where he is." Yura walked to the back of the shop with her friends following. When they got to a room the hatch in the floor was wide open. Yura dropped down, not even acknowledging the ladder.

Rukia and Renji stared down at her. "She's insane." Rukia said. Eventually they made it to the bottom as well.

Yura was standing there, tapping her foot. "Took you guys long enough." She said.

"Well sorry for not being as crazy as you are!" Renji yelled. Yura rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Then she turned around and began walking. The three of them found Urahara.

"Hey, Kisuke!"

Urahara looked up and smiled at the three. "Well, what a surprise. What can I do for you guys?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Urahara sighed. "Of course. Who do you think I am? Alright. Just stand back." Urahara walked away.

Yura glared at him. "Tch. Stand back my a-"

"Yura?"

Yura looked behind her at Rukia. "Yeah? What is it?"

Rukia opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and shook her head. "Never mind." Yura raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

In no time, Urahara had opened up a garganta and explained to the three Soul Reapers what they have to do while going through. "We get it. Can we go now?" Yura asked, obviously annoyed.

Urahara smiled. "Always impatient." Yura rolled her eyes and jumped through the garganta. She immediately imagined a bridge and one formed beneath her feet. She landed softly on it and tapped her foot, making sure it was sturdy. When she was sure, she started running forward with Rukia and Renji following.

"So what exactly do you think will happen when we get there?" Yura asked.

"Why are you asking us?" Renji asked.

Yura narrowed her eyes. "It was just a question." She muttered.

"Hopefully we end up somewhere close to where Ichigo is. That way, it'll be easier for us." Rukia said.

"Always on the safe side. Ok, fine. Let's just hope." On the way, Yura had attempted to forget about what happened in her inner world. But it would always find its way back to the front of her mind, making it a fresh memory. Yura mentally shook herself and concentrated. She narrowed her eyes. "What's that up ahead?" She asked. There was a small light up ahead that started to grow. Once at the end, the three of them jumped out of the garganta, landing on a pile of sand. A gust of wind hit the trio, causing them to cover their eyes.

"We're here." Renji said.

Yura's hair blew around her face as she looked out over the never ending desert. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **tada there you have it! ok, so i've been having major writer's block so hopefully the next chapter will be pretty good and..yeah. ok. please review. i feel better when i get reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

OK! so the gang is finally in Hueco Mundo. yay.

Dear Lynn: I know i hardly update i'm sorry _ you know i get writers block calm down. you're just anxious for the fight between Mizu and Yura :P

mmkay enough chit chat. on with the story!

* * *

><p>The three of them continued to walk on for what felt like forever. Yura was becoming exhausted from walking for so long, but she contained herself from complaining. "Can we stop for awhile?" She asked, falling in the sand and lying back.<p>

"We're kind of on a tight schedule." Renji said.

Yura scoffed. "No we're not, and you know it." She sat up and ran her fingers through the sand.

"How are we supposed to find him when this desert continues on?" Rukia asked.

Yura looked up and out in the distance. "I have a feeling we'll find him soon enough. Don't worry about it."

"Well we shouldn't stop now."

Yura sighed and stood up. "Ok, whatever. Let's just find him and save Orihime and get out of here. I'm a bit uncomfortable here."

"I think we all are." Renji said.

"No one asked for your opinion." Yura began walking with the other two following. "Do either one of you see anything?"

"I see something far off in the distance," Rukia said. "But I can't really make it out."

"We should head that way, obviously. And we can get there faster if we use Flash Step."

"Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"How else are we supposed to get over there on time? Let's just go." The three of them took off using Flash Step.

"Well, so much for that." Renji said.

"What're you talking about? The place Rukia saw is much clo…hm?" Yura turned her head.

"What is it?"

"Shh. Do you hear something?"

"Something like what?"

Yura stood there, her head turned as she listened.

"The only thing I hear is the wind." Rukia said.

"It's soft…but we're close. Come on." Yura started walking.

"What did you hear?" Rukia asked.

"It kind of sounded like…screaming. And crying."

"In the desert?" Renji asked.

"I don't know, ok? I just heard something. Maybe if we keep walking we'll find out where it's coming from." The three started walking again, getting closer to the structure Rukia saw. After what seemed like forever, Yura stopped again. She stared at the large building a few miles away. "We're just about-" She stopped again, turning her head. "The sound…it's closer." Yura looked up and ran up a small hill.

"Can't you wait?"

At the top, Yura looked down below and she folded her arms across her chest and smirked. "I found Kurosaki." Rukia and Renji stood next to her and also watched the scene below as Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu were in a sand hole, beginning to sink as a giant hollow stood before them.

"They need help." Rukia said.

Yura sat down and continued watching. "Can't we just wait to see how this ends?" When she was met by silence she looked up to see Rukia and Renji glaring at her. "What?"

"You're terrible, that's what!" Renji yelled.

Yura huffed. "They're not even doing anything. And it's such a weak hollow, too. Pathetic."

"Are we gonna help them or not?"

Yura sighed. "I guess we don't have a choice." Suddenly the hollow's mouth widened to an incredible length. Yura cringed and stuck out her tongue. "Ok. Gross. Do something. Now. That's disgusting."

Rukia unsheathed her zanpakuto and held it out. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Suddenly, an avalanche of ice blasted out from Rukia's sword and hit the hollow, freezing it. Then it fell back and broke in pieces.

Yura sat there with her knee supporting her arm as she leaned forward and observed. "Wow. Nice shot." She said as she stood up. The three of them jumped down from the hill they were standing on.

"Rukia! Renji! Yura! You guys."

They smiled as they watched Ichigo running toward them. Then Rukia walked forward and punched him in his jaw. She turned around and walked back giving both Renji and Yura a high five. Then Renji walked forward and punched him in his other jaw. Yura smirked and walked forward. "Guess it's my turn."

"No way! Those two already punched me!"

"I know that! Now it's my turn."

"You abuse me enough!"

"You idiot!" Yura kicked up her leg and kicked him in his chest, making him fall back. Yura sighed in relief. "I feel much better now."

"Fool! Why'd you come here by yourself?" Rukia asked. "Why didn't you just wait for us?"

Ichigo stood up and narrowed his eyes at the three. "Well after what happened I wasn't sure if you'd be able to come back or not."

"That's no excuse! We were coming back no matter what!"

"Do I get to kick him again?" Yura asked.

"No one's stopping you." Renji responded.

"Renji and I were planning that from the beginning and we had a feeling Yura would tag along,"

Yura narrowed her eyes. "Gee, I feel so appreciated."

"Why didn't you wait for us? Why couldn't you just believe we'd be there for you? We're your friends, Ichigo." They were silent for awhile, the only sound being the wind.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hm. Just as long as you understand." Rukia said, standing up. "Don't ever make me say something as pathetic as that again." Ichigo stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well, now that that's over, who're they?" Yura asked, pointing behind Ichigo.

"Dat was rude! Nel Tu." The little girl with green-blue hair said, holding her arm out.

"Dondochakka!"

"Pesche!"

The three of them stood in an awkward pose. "And together we're the-"

"Three Siblings!"

"Great Desert Siblings!"

"Thieves Nel Don Pe!"

They all said at once. Suddenly the three of them huddled together, obviously arguing over their "title".

Yura stood beside Ichigo. "Looks like you've got your hands full." She said, smirking.

"Don't remind me. Well, as you can see, they're hollow."

"No way. Really? I thought the freaky tiki guy was a human. Who would've thought?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Was the sarcasm necessary?" Yura smiled.

Suddenly, a worm-like hollow started crying. "Bawabawa's crying!" Nel said.

"Don't worry, Bawabawa! We didn't forget about you!" Pesche said.

"Ok, with Bawabawa with us, let's do it together!" Dondochakka said. And together, they did the same thing again.

Yura sighed. "We don't exactly have the time for this. Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Let's go." The six of them started walking off with the four hollow staring after them.

"W-Wait a sec! Itsygo!"

Ichigo cringed. Yura giggled. "She has a pet name for you. How cute."

"Shut up." Ichigo turned around. "My name isn't Itsygo!"

"Nel can take you to Las Noches!"

"How?"

The six stared up when the worm-like hollow came up behind Nel. Yura stared up at it. "Uh-uh. No way. I am not getting on that thing."

Everyone ended up piling onto the giant hollow as it slithered through the desert and closer to Las Noches. "I can't believe I'm actually on this thing." Yura muttered. Then she looked at Nel who was clutching on to Ichigo and glaring at both her and Rukia. "You're cute and all, but could you stop staring? It's kinda freaky."

Nel shifted her attention to Yura. "What's your relationship with Itsygo?"

"What?"

"Heh! Got them fighting over you, I see." Renji said, teasing Ichigo.

"Shut up." Ichigo then turned around. "Where'd you get the cloaks anyway? Pick them up on the way here?"

"Actually, someone ordered me to wear it to protect myself from the sand and dust out here in the desert."

"Who was it?"

Rukia turned away, blushing of embarrassment. "My brother."

At Rukia's answer, Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu got horrified looks on their faces. "Wait! Does that mean Byakuya gave you permission to come out here and get me?"

"Not exactly." Yura muttered.

"Urahara's the one that got us here in the first place, but Captain Kuchiki gave us permission do whatever we wanted." Renji said.

"My brother said 'The only order received was to bring us back to Soul Society'. There was nothing said about needing to keep us there."

"I see. Byakuya did that, huh? Sure has gotten rather soft lately, hasn't he?" Ichigo said.

"He also said that it must be unpleasant for the enemy to have that dingy boy wandering around." Ichigo froze, an annoyed look on his face. Unaware to what he was doing, he punched the giant hollow beneath them, making it buck back.

"Ichigo! What do you think you're doing punching our ride?" Uryu yelled.

"Dat's right! Don't pick on Bawabawa! If you're gonna beat someone up, beat up Nel!" Nel yelled over the commotion.

"Really, people?"

When Bawabawa finally calmed down, everything began to shake. "What the…" Yura started.

"Now what?" Ichigo said. When they all looked up, the ground exploded and the sand hollow from before emerged.

"That thing. I thought we killed it already." Renji said.

"That's impossible. His body shattered to nothing." Rukia said.

"Guess we're just gonna have to kill it again. Sounds fun." Yura said.

"I won't allow you to come any closer to Las Noches!" The hollow said, widening its mouth like before.

"Runaganga is a big pile of sand," Nel said. "So it's no surprise that he came back in a different body."

"This thing has multiple bodies?" Uryu asked.

Rukia stood up and unsheathed her sword. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

Yura's eyes widened. "Rukia, wait a-"

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." Suddenly, the hollow they were riding on began to squirm and buck back.

"What's your problem, Rukia?" Renji yelled.

"Sorry, it was…"

Nel screamed and pointed at Rukia. "You big meanie!" Suddenly the patch of stable sand turned into a sink hole as everyone was being dragged down. Unnoticed by anyone, Rukia fell off of the hollow and sank down below. Seconds later, everyone else went down.

* * *

><p>Captain Hitsugaya was simply doing work in his office. It was a daily routine. In the middle of signing paper work, he cringed and held his head in his hands. "What are you doing now?" He whispered.<p>

"Captain?"

Toshiro looked up to see Matsumoto walk in. "What is it?"

"Are you ok?"

Toshiro looked away then down at his work. "I'm fine."

Matsumoto looked at him with a grim expression. "It's Yura, isn't it? You're worried about her."

"I let her go. I wouldn't have done so if I wasn't aware of the fact that she's strong enough to protect herself." Matsumoto pressed her lips together and bit her tongue to keep herself from speaking any further.

She knew how much it hurt the young captain to have let Yura go. She's never seen him like this before. Yes, he's been in pain before because of his friends' well-being. But the pain he was feeling now for the one he loves is far beyond that. It was more than a lingering pain that could heal in a short amount of time. More than being cut down by ones enemy. It was like being stabbed in your heart by a dagger and leaving it there to remind him of the pain. Matsumoto's gaze fell to the floor as she continued to stand in her spot. She didn't know what to do. After so long of being his lieutenant, she still had no idea of how to comfort him. He just wasn't that kind of person. But she couldn't help feeling the pang of guilt for not being able to do anything.

* * *

><p>The fall was a long way down as everyone but Nel and her brothers continued to hold on to the hollow. Then they crashed as they made impact with solid ground. Yura coughed as she inhaled much dust that scattered around when they crashed. She stood up and cracked her neck. "Ow."<p>

"Are you guys ok?" She heard Ichigo asked. The dust finally cleared and everyone gave their confirmations of being unharmed. There was a scream from up above and suddenly Nel landed directly on Ichigo, causing him to fall down. Yura held her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Dat hurt…" Nel said as she rubbed her head.

"That's my line." Ichigo said, as he stood up. Then more yelling sounded from above as the other two hollow came crashing down on top of Ichigo.

"That was close, don'tcha know."

"You saved us, Mr. Bad Guy."

"Dat was a nice landing." Nel said, as she clapped with a smiled planted on her face.

Yura looked away from the incident and observed their surroundings. "Hey, where are we?" She asked. When everyone regained their senses, they looked around as well, noticing the dull and lifeless trees that surrounded them. It was dark beyond certain points, which only brought more tension to the eerie feeling. Yura wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't like this place…" She muttered.

"I'm guessing…we're under ground." Renji said.

"Did we fall from up there?" Ichigo asked.

"Obviously." Yura said. She slowly wandered a small distance away from the group, blocking out their entire conversation. She walked beyond a few trees, but not as far to the point where she could no longer hear, let alone see, everyone else. She ran her hand along a trunk of a nearby tree, but snatched it back just as quick. These trees didn't feel right, and it's not just because of their dead-like appearances.

Only when Yura heard whining did she snap out of her trance and return back to the group. When she got back, it seemed as if no one noticed the short amount of time she disappeared. She sighed in relief.

"I dunno how to get out!" Nel suddenly screamed and held her head as she tightly shut her eyes. Tears poured down her cheeks. "We're toast! We're all gonna die!"

"This is the Forest of Death!"

"Don'tcha know!"

Yura walked over to the group of crying and panicking hollows. She knelt down and picked up Nel who's crying quickly turned into sniffles as she looked at Yura. "We'll find a way out. No one's gonna die." She said to Nel.

"If we fell down here, then there has to be some way out." Ichigo said, putting a reassuring hand on Nel's shoulder.

"Itsygo…" Nel said, tears still pouring down her face.

"They're both right," Ishida said. "If hollow live here, then there has to be a way for them to get in and out. So all we have to do is find that way."

"That's pretty smart thinking, Bad Guys."

Yura's eye twitched. "Even after everything so far, they're calling us bad guys." She muttered. She looked down at Nel who was still shaking. "Hey, you gonna be ok?" She asked her. Yura let Nel down and looked her in her hazel eyes. "We're gonna get out of this. There's no need to be afraid, ok? Especially when you got this guy." Yura said, looking at Ichigo then smiling at Nel. She stood up and looked around again.

"Alright, we should get moving."

"Hey, Ichigo!" Everyone looked at Renji who's eyes were wide in shock and fright.

"What is it?"

"Rukia's missing!" Everyone's eyes grew wide in realization. They all began to look around, but she was nowhere in sight.

"When did we lose her?" Ichigo asked.

"It must've been when we were engulfed by the sand." Uryu said. Yura sighed.

"Well, we're not gonna find her or a way out just standing here. We should go."

Suddenly, Nel and her brothers began to freak out again. "W-we're going in dere?" Nel asked, as more tears threatened to spill from her wide eyes and she cowered by a tree.

Yura looked at her and smiled. "It's gonna be ok. Promise. Come on." Yura picked up Nel yet again and the group started their search for Rukia.

* * *

><p>Once in the forest, everyone began to call for Rukia. Each response was only silence and never ending darkness. Only small amounts of light managed to seep its way through the bottom from the surface. Despite Yura being a caring and nice person, she was growing tired of the Arrancar on her back, but she didn't complain. She was just a little girl after all who was scared of just about anything.<p>

"It's no use. We can't find her anywhere." Renji said.

"Don't be such a downer." Yura said, walking past him.

"She fell from the same place we did. She can't be far." Uryu said.

"Hey, I got it!" Everyone stopped.

"What is it, Kurosaki?"

"Rukia's really small and light, correct. So it's possible that she could've been thrown further than us!"

"That's right, Ichigo! No wonder we haven't found her anywhere nearby." The two crossed their arms over their chest and closed their eyes.

Yura sighed in frustration and continued walking. "You're both idiots."

She suddenly stopped when Bawabawa made a noise. "What? What is it?" Ichigo asked the hollow.

Bawabawa began to talk, or at least what sounded like talking since they couldn't understand him. "Oh," Nel said. She turned to everyone else while still on Yura's back. "Itsygo, Bawabawa said dat he'd climb the tree and look for her from dere." Everyone looked at each other.

Pesche ran over to the large hollow. "Bawabawa, you're such a good boy! Go on up and search! Make sure you don't miss that despicable Soul Reaper!"

"That's a nice idea, don'tcha know!" Yura sighed and dropped her head.

"Hey, he called us despicable." Renji said.

"These guys have no manners." Ichigo responded.

"This is useless…" She muttered.

"Don't dwell on every little thing. We'll be here forever." Uryu said. Bawabawa started to ascend up the tree, but stopped long enough to let Uryu and Chad aboard.

Yura let Nel down for the time being. She looked up and watched the giant hollow make its way up the large tree. It eventually stopped. "Hey! Can you see anything?" Ichigo called up.

"No, nothing!" Uryu replied.

Yura sighed. "It's pointless. This place is huge. Rukia can be anywhere by now."

"Are you ever positive?" Renji asked.

Yura glared at him. "No one asked y-"

"What's that?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Over there!"

Yura looked up and saw a bunch of hollow coming toward them. She smirked. "Finally. Some entertainment." She unsheathed her zanpakuto. Yura cut down three hollow that came after her. She cut down two more, but her eyes widened when she noticed how badly they were outnumbered. They were all strong of course, but the number of hollow kept increasing. Yura, Ichigo, and Renji all stood back to back as they held their zanpakuto in front of them, ready to strike.

Each hollow began to make their own noise and together they created one giant roar. "What's going on?"

"Itsygo!"

"What is it? Nel, go and hide!"

"Itsygo, run! Run away!"

Yura's breath caught in her throat when she noticed another disturbance. "This isn't good…" She muttered. "Ichigo…Maybe she's right." They all looked up at the same time and gasped. Standing all around them were multiple Menos. They filled the air with an echoing roar. Yura narrowed her eyes. "Alright, I'm not standing around any longer! Renji, deal with the small fry!" Yura yelled over everything else around them.

"What? You're crazy!"

But Yura paid absolutely no attention to him. She took off using Flash Step, going straight for a Menos. She held out her hand, palm facing the Menos. "Kyuu Isei!" Lightning shot out from Yura's hand, hitting the Menos directly in the face. It roared before falling down. Yura landed on the ground and turned. _There's no way we can kill them all. There's too many! _Yura gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

_Use your power, Yura. _

Yura's eyes widened. "Dena…I can't. I won't. I'm not gonna waste my power on these small fry. I'm looking forward to something else."

_You're still going to fight her. _

It wasn't a question, yet Yura responded anyway. "Of course I am! I can't ignore her now." Yura cut down a hollow that ran for her. "Crap. Hey Ichigo! I think we should…" Yura let her sentence hang in the air as she stood there, frozen to the ground, unable to move as she processed what was happening. Every single Menos that surrounded them was charging a Cero.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tada! Ok. i don't have much to say. please REVIEW! -_- That includes you Mizu.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi people! don't have much to say. so...enjoy

* * *

><p>As soon as Yura noticed the familiar power of Cero, she ran. With all the Menos around, Ceros were being shot from every angle. Yura dodged what she could, nearly getting hit by a few. Eventually, everyone regrouped as they continued running from the Menos. "This is crazy. There's no way we can fend them all off." Yura said.<p>

"It might be best if we retreat." Uryu said.

"I know!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, what do we do about Nel and her friends?" Chad asked.

"We'll save them."

"And what about Rukia?" Renji asked.

"We'll find her, too! But it'll be bad if we get lost and lose track of Nel." Suddenly, Bawabawa jumped in front of the group.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Chad said.

"Do know where Nel went?" Ichigo asked. Bawabawa grunted in response.

Yura narrowed her eyes. "You people just _love_ taking me out of my comfort zone."

They all jumped onto Bawabawa's back. "Alright, we're counting on you!" As soon as Bawabawa began to move, Yura put her head down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_How are you feeling? _

Yura opened her eyes. She looked at everyone else. They were paying absolutely no attention. "I'll be fine. It's not like I'm injured." She whispered.

_That's not what I'm asking. _

"I know. Don't worry about it. I'll regain my strength. I didn't even use up that much." She was met by silence. Yura sighed. After what seemed like forever, Bawabawa stopped at what seemed to be a cave-like entrance. Everyone got down and hid behind a tree.

"That's Nel's spirit energy," Ichigo said. "You're sure they're here?"

Bawabawa nodded. "What do we do?" Chad asked.

"Barge in and hope for the best?" Yura said.

"That's the only thing I can think of. We've wasted enough time here. We need to find Rukia and leave." Renji said.

"Just hold on! We can't run in there without coming up with a-" Uryu stopped midway his sentence when he noticed that no one was listening and had already headed for the entrance.

They walked inside the cave and stopped when they noticed the emptiness. "What?"

"They're not here." Chad said.

"It was just a trace of their spirit energy. Guess they went elsewhere." Ichigo said. They all turned back around when they heard Bawabawa. "Do you know where they went, boy?" Bawabawa responded in what sounded like a yes. "Let's go!"

Yura huffed. "Here we go again."

They all hoped on and Bawabawa took off without hesitation. In no time, they stopped and hopped off. "Here?"

"Where are they?" Uryu asked.

"Up there." They all turned around, following Renji's finger as he pointed above. They all looked up to see Nel and her friends standing on the edge of a cliff.

"What the heck are they doing?" Yura asked.

"Nel, are you ok?" Ichigo called up.

Nel started shaking, tears threatening to spill from her big eyes. "Itsygo! Run away!"

They all jumped at the same time as a Cero was fired straight at them. Yura looked up and narrowed her eyes at the sight of Menos heading their way. "You're kidding." She looked up when she heard a maniacal laugh. A hollow stood next to Nel and the others with more hollow standing behind them.

"Nel!" Ichigo called.

"I was thinking we could get you with one shot, but I underestimated you. Oh well," The hollow said. "I wouldn't move if I were you, Soul Reaper. Move even an inch and these hollow will consume your friends."

"They're gonna eat us, don'tcha know."

"Save us!" Pesche yelled.

"Crap…" Ichigo said.

"Looks like they used them to only draw us out." Uryu said. "That's only part of it!" The hollow continued. "One of the guardians that Lord Aizen put in charge of the forest wants to fight Ashido on his own. So we had to separate you guys from him."

"Who the heck is Ashido?" Yura asked.

"So we led you to this spot here."

Suddenly all of the Menos fired a Cero directly at them. Yura narrowed her eyes. _This is getting old._ She disappeared with Flash Step.

"What? Where'd they go?"

Uryu suddenly appeared in front of them, shooting his reishi arrows at all of the hollow, giving Ichigo, Reni, and Yura enough time to grab Nel and her friends. They all grouped together again. Pesche laughed. "Did you see how great our teamwork was?"

"Give me a break." Yura muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Now we can leave. Let's go!" Renji called. Without hesitation, Yura unsheathed her sword and smiled. Ichigo left to handle that one hollow and everyone else was left to deal with the Menos.

They all positioned themselves to get ready, when Yura stopped them. "Mind if I take care of them?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked.

"You can't fight them all off." Uryu said.

Yura only grinned. "Watch me." Yura took off, full of energy. "Ready, Dena?"

_Whenever you are. _

"Let's go!" Yura yelled out loud raising her zanpakuto high above her head. Electricity crackled around the blade as her power began to increase, her eyes flashing an electric blue. She let out a battle cry as she swung her zanpakuto horizontally all the way across, cutting down each Menos with a single bolt of lightning. They all froze and dissolved into the air. Yura landed on the ground, her eyes returning to their light purple. She turned to notice everyone staring at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"You just took down all those Menos…" Renji started.

Yura shrugged and looked away. "Wasn't much of a challenge."

Ichigo met up with all of them. "What happened to the Menos?"

"Yura just killed them all single-handedly." Ichigo looked at her, but she ignored all of them.

_You used a lot of energy. _

"And I won't use anymore until the fight." Yura looked up to see more Menos approaching, but they stopped suddenly.

"What are they doing?" Ichigo asked.

"It seems they've stopped working together." Uryu responded.

"Doesn't matter. Let's finish them off." Yura said, immediately taking off without waiting for anyone else to say anything. She made her way into the middle of a large group of Menos, taking absolutely no time in swiftly striking them down the way she did the others. Just as quickly as she finished off that group, the other Menos were gone.

She stood there for awhile, before joining the rest of the group. "Is everyone ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Alright, how do we get out of here?" Yura asked no one in particular.

"Itsygo! Dere's a way outta here!" Nel called.

"There is?"

"That hollow said there's an exit up there!" Dondochakka said, pointing up above.

"That's a relief." Yura muttered.

"We can't just leave Rukia here." Renji said.

"Well now that we know there's an exit, we can continue looking for her." Ichigo said.

"Don't bother." Everyone turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. Rukia stood there, looking unharmed.

"Rukia."

Rukia smiled. "Sorry to have worried all of you." She said.

A man walked up and stood behind Rukia. Everyone gave him wary looks. "Who's he?"

"This is Ashido. He's also a Soul Reaper. He helped me and agreed to accompany me here."

"All the way? So the exit really is nearby."

"You didn't believe us?" Dondochakka asked.

Everyone turned and watched as the three hollow threw a fit and were yelling in outrage. Yura sighed. "Can we please go? I'm tired of this place."

"Ichigo, we're here to rescue Orihime. We _need_ to leave."

"Finally, someone gets it." Yura muttered under her breath.

"Ashido knows where the exit is."

"We should hurry." Ashido said.

Yura turned her head. "Hey, think the worm can get us up there?"

"Now you want to get on the thing after complaining so much." Renji said.

"Shut up. I just want to get out of here."

Everyone got on Bawabawa, holding on tightly as he climbed straight up the side of the wall. They reached the top in no time. "The exit is up ahead." Ashido said.

"Is this where we came in?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it's a different area. Once you get out, just follow the flow of the sand. You'll reach the surface."

"Great. Let's go." They all started running for the exit ahead when there was an explosion behind them.

They all turned to see Menos and the previous hollow at the opening. "I won't forgive you, damned Soul Reaper."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You…you're still alive?"

The Menos suddenly began to charge a Cero. "Come _on _already! I'm so tired of this!" Yura said. Yura, Ichigo, and Renji took off at the same time, but their way was blocked by Ashido who blocked a Cero.

"Get out of here! You need to go!"

"Ashido!" Rukia came running as well. Ashido blocked another Cero, but it ricocheted off the shield and hit the roof.

"Crap, it's gonna collapse!" Renji said.

"Ashido, hurry up!" Rukia called.

Ashido blocked another Cero and turned his head. "I'll catch up! Just go!" The ceiling collapsed, putting a wall in between everyone and Ashido. Rukia looked through the hole that was left open.

"We have to go, Rukia!" Yura said, grabbing Rukia's arm and pulling her away.

"Ashido!" Rukia cried out.

The group continued running and eventually made their way out of the cave and back outside into the desert. While the three hollow cheered in relief from escaping the forest, everyone else gathered around a mourning Rukia. "Ashido said that the Adjuchas' have become stronger. I never had the chance to tell him that another Soul Reaper is using the Hogyoku to work with hollows and possibly change the world. Ashido has been down there for hundreds of years…fighting off the hollow."

Ichigo stepped forward and knelt down beside Rukia. "We're gonna steal the Hogyoku after we rescue Orihime."

"Hey!" Everyone turned their attention to the hollow in the background. Nel was waving her arms as she stood on top of Bawabawa. "We need ta go!"

She called. Everyone then looked back at Rukia as she stood up. "Yeah. Let's go." They all turned and started walking toward the hollow.

Yura walked beside Rukia and looked at her. "Hey, will you be ok?" Rukia didn't look at her, just simply nodded. Yura sighed and eventually climbed the giant hollow.

As soon as they all piled on, Bawabawa took off for Las Noches. Yura pulled her knees to her chest, looking out in the distant at a never ending landscape of sand. _Something's troubling you. _Yura looked down and pressed her lips together. _You don't have to talk, just listen. You can't let your guard down, Yura. The Espada you'll be fighting against…she's dangerous. If you let it get to your head- _

Yura tightly shut her eyes. _It won't get to my head! _

Denakuma was hesitant to continue. _Please calm down. Just remember the consequences and be careful. _Yura rested her head on her knees and waited for them to arrive at Las Noches.

As soon as they made it, Yura actually hesitated in getting off. Denakuma's words echoed in her mind and she couldn't ignore them as much as she tried. She finally jumped off of the hollow and stared up at the huge wall in front of her. "This is…Las Noches?" She asked.

Rukia walked up to the wall and set her hand against it. "What's with this wall? It doesn't seem to be made of Sekkiseki." Rukia pointed out.

"Then we can get through easy, right?" Yura asked.

"Then all we have to do is blast our way through it," Ichigo said. "Let's go, Renji!" He said, both unsheathing their zanpakutos'.

"Don't order me around, idiot."

Yura narrowed her eyes. "Do you think it's such a good idea to let a couple idiots break down a wall?" She asked, but Ichigo and Renji easily ignored her as they broke down the wall with force.

There were cracks before the space came down and sand and dust flew all around. "Did we break through?" Ichigo asked.

Yura scoffed and walked forward. "Of course you did."

"Wait! You're just gonna walk straight in?"

Yura looked over her shoulder. "That's what we planned from the beginning, right? Or did you only break down the wall so we could admire your wonderful abilities?" Yura said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she turned back around.

"What're you doing?" Yura turned back when she heard Nel. "The front is dat way! It's only a three day walk!"

"We're not exactly welcome here, dummy. We can't walk in through the front." Ichigo said.

"We can't waste three days either." Renji added.

"Nel," Nel looked at Ichigo. "Thank you for bringing us this far. But you shouldn't continue on with us, otherwise you'll be branded a traitor. This is goodbye. Later."

With that Ichigo turned around and began running through the dark cave with everyone else following. "Heh. Didn't think you could do it."

Ichigo turned his head to look at Yura. "What're you talking about?"

Yura smirked. "Come on, you can't be an idiot all the time. You told her to stay behind. I didn't think you could do it. You seem pretty attached."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Just shut up."

"Itsygo!"

"Huh?" Everyone suddenly stopped and turned as they listened to the faraway ranting of Nel. Her small footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel and she was yelling about taking her with them, that she was already branded a traitor and that it didn't matter.

"What is she even saying?" Renji muttered.

"I think she wants us to worry about her." Chad said.

"Don't go! Don't go! Please, please, please, please don't go!" She screamed.

Ichigo sighed in frustration. "All right already, I get-" He stopped midsentence when Nel's voice seemed to get farther and farther away.

"Her voice is getting fainter. It sounds like she fell." Uryu said.

"What do you mean she fell?" Ichigo suddenly took off the way they came.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia called, following.

"Tch. They're so much trouble." Yura said as the rest of them took off as well.

They all stopped when they noticed Ichigo, Pesche, and Dondochakka sitting on the ground. "What are you fools doing?" Rukia asked.

"Right. Where's Nel?" Ichigo asked.

"We were chasing after her." Pesche responded.

"Don'tcha know." Dondochakka added.

"Then where is she?"

"Ichigo, over here." Chad called. All of them gathered around what seemed to be a hole in the ground.

"What's this?"

"Did the floor collapse?" Renji asked.

"It's obviously been here for awhile," Yura said. "No way would it decide to collapse now."

"It was probably part of a vent in the walls or something," Uryu said, observing it. "It looks like she fell down there."

"That kid… We've been falling down holes ever since we got to Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said.

"What should we do?" Chad asked.

"We don't exactly have a choice. We can't just leave them."

"Those three sure are a problem." Renji said.

"Oh boy…" Uryu started.

Yura locked her fingers together and cracked her knuckles over her head as she stretched. "Well, standing here won't get us very far."

"Let's go!" Without hesitating, Ichigo jumped down below. Everyone else took a second to decide what they were going to do before descending down the ladder. As they went farther down, they could hear Nel and Ichigo yelling at each other.

"What are they doing?" Rukia asked.

"Most likely goofing off." Renji said.

"Another pair of idiots. At least Nel has an excuse, she's just a kid." Yura said.

Suddenly, Uryu turned. "Everyone, jump down!" He yelled. When they all looked up, they noticed piles of debris and stone were falling toward them.

"Crap!" Yura said. All of them jumped down from the ladder.

"Kurosaki, run!" Uryu yelled, noticing Ichigo and Nel sitting down. Everyone ran to a safe distance from the avalanche of rocks. Once they were safe they watched as Ichigo was buried beneath the large rocks.

"That was close, don'tcha know."

"Very close." Pesche agreed.

"Itsygo, are you ok?" Nel called.

Ichigo erupted from the rocks, obviously annoyed. "You son of a…" He started.

"Anyway, let's go." Rukia said.

"We'll look for a staircase or something." Chad said, as they turned to leave.

"Sounds like a plan." Yura agreed.

* * *

><p>They found themselves walking down a dark tunnel for what seemed like forever. "It sure is dark down here." Ichigo said.<p>

"Scared of the dark, are we, Ichi?" Yura teased, smirking at him.

"Won't you shut up already?" Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes.

"Heh! Just leave it to me!" Renji said, obviously gloating.

"What, you've got some trick up your sleeve?"

"If you work on it, you can use kido at a time like this. Shakkaho!" He yelled, holding his hands in front of him as a small ball of red light emanated from his hands. Everyone stared, not impressed whatsoever as the light grew smaller.

"Eh…that's pretty small, don't you think?" Uryu asked. "I never realized that you were so modest."

"Fool. That's what you get for being cocky and attempting to do something beyond your ability." Rukia said, rolling her eyes.

Yura attempted to hide her laughed, but failed. "Leave it to Renji to screw simple things up. Guess your short minded brain couldn't handle it."

"Don't let it get to you," Ichigo said, putting a hand on Renji's shoulder. "If you think about it, it's like that song. The one about the reindeer who helped Santa with his bright red nose."

"Shut up already!"

Yura stepped forward, cracking her neck, a smirk planted on her face. "Give your brain a rest, Renji, and let the big kids get a shot at it." Yura held out her hand, palm facing up. Everyone stared and waited and watched as sparks formed.

"Heh? That's it? That's more pathetic than my-" Renji stopped when a giant ball of blue light formed in the palm of Yura's hand. It crackled with electricity, but it was so bright, nearly blinding everyone.

Yura turned her head and smirked. "What was that, Abarai?"

"Shut up." He muttered. Still smiling, Yura took the lead as everyone followed.

"What's up with this place? Was this building here before Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"I think that Lord Aizen built the upper part of the building, I'm not sure bout da basement." Nel said.

"It doesn't seem like anyone uses it anymore." Uryu said.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. We need to hurry and get back up to the surface."

"Huh? I saw something shiny, don'tcha know! I'll go check it out!" Dondochakka said, turning down a different path and leaving the group with Nel and Pesche.

"Hey! Wait!" Ichigo called.

Everyone else turned. "Really? How many times are we gonna do this?" Yura complained, walking down the other hall with everyone.

They came to a dead end, but stopped at a giant, metal door. Uryu walked up to it. "It certainly looks like it's made out of a different material than the rest of this area," He said. "So beyond this, must be the newer part of the building. In other words, we'll be entering a building that's in use. So maybe we should think things through-"

"I'm tired of waiting around all damn day!" Yura said, pushing her way through.

"Wait, Yura!" Ichigo called, but she didn't listen.

She put her hand on the door. The light that was in her hand eventually grew even brighter, and with a crackling sound, the light exploded, busting down the door. Yura turned toward everyone, her eyes narrowed. She held up her hand with the blue light in it. "If anyone has a problem I suggest you speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone stood there as the blood drained from their faces. "N-no. Let's just continue."

Yura turned back. "Oh look, a staircase." She said.

"And another door." Chad said.

Yura held up her hand again. "Do you mind?" She asked.

Everyone took a step back. "Go on." They said.

Yura rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. "Wimps." She muttered. When she got to the door at the top she took a deep breath. "Just stand down there for a second!" She called down. She held out her hand toward the door. "Kyuu Isei." She said. The light grew bigger and the electricity in the air caused her hair to raise all around her. The lightning bolt exploded out of her hand, blasting down the door and the other walls in the way. Yura smiled to herself and dusted off her hands. She looked down the staircase. "You guys can come up now." She waited for all of them to run up the stairs before continuing.

"You destroyed all of these walls with one blow?" Rukia asked.

Yura shrugged. "They're just walls."

The group continued walking and found themselves in the middle of the room. "Finally, somewhere descent." Ichigo said.

"The path splits six different ways." Uryu pointed out.

"Nice spot we ended up in, huh?" Renji said.

All of them froze at the sudden sense of powerful spirit energy. "Looks like we'll have to check out each path." Uryu said.

"Tch. You're kidding, right?" Yura asked, turning to him.

"What?"

"We don't have the kind of time to check each one as a group."

"We should each take a path ourselves." Rukia said.

"What are you saying?" Ichigo yelled. "We're up against the Espada. We should just stick together! If we split up-"

"Cut it out already," Renji said, getting in between Ichigo and Rukia. "It's insulting when you worry about protecting someone on the battle field."

Rukia closed her eyes. "Ichigo, you probably said that because you're worried about me, but that's so unlike you. I've told you countless times that I can take care of myself. I didn't come here for you to protect me."

Ichigo stared down at her, looking as if he was about to argue. Then he gave up. "Fine, I get it. We'll just take different paths, then."

There was silence between the group until Renji broke it. "Alright! I've got something that'll bring us good luck."

"Good luck?"

"Tch. Don't screw this up either, Renji." Yura muttered.

"Don't you ever shut up?" He yelled. Then he took a deep breath, regaining his composure. "Yeah. It's a tradition the Thirteen Court Guard Squads would do right before battle. No one does it anymore. But this seems like the perfect time to give it a try," Renji stuck his hand out. "Alright! Everyone put their hand on mine! I don't like it either, so don't give me that look!" Everyone hesitated for a second, before putting their hands' in.

Renji took a deep breath before going on, "We're about to head into battle! Believe, our blades will not shatter! Believe, our souls will not be cut! Even if our steps separate, our iron will remains solid! Promise! Even if the ground may split, we will come back alive to this place!" They all brought their hands down and in one fluid motion; they turned and each individual ran down a different path.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **tada. and so they're on their way to fight the Espada. how interesting. ^^ please review


	14. Chapter 14

ok. it's been awhile. sry bout that. i needed something for the story and i didn't get it till two days ago on sunday. but it's here. im letting you know it's really short, but that's because it's more of an intro than anything. so enjoy what i have. thanks

* * *

><p>Yura ran down the long hall, her gaze focused straight ahead. <em>You do know the consequences ahead, correct? <em>

"I don't need a lecture, Dena. Just…I'm ready for anything that comes at me."

_Are you sure? _

"Please don't…" Yura came to a stop.

_Are you ok? _Yura took a deep breath. _It's the boy, isn't it? _

"Yeah. It's nothing. He's just worried about me."

_He should be. _

Yura scoffed and started walking. "No, he shouldn't. He has other things to worry about."

_You're one of those things, Yura. You can't expect him not to worry. _

"I never said I didn't expect him to. Can we just not…talk about this, please? I don't want to think about him right now. I don't need any distractions." Denakuma was silent the rest of the time.

Yura continued on walking down the endless hall. She only hoped she was progressing farther. Everything looked exactly the same. Yura sighed in frustration. She was growing weary, unable to do anything but walk on for what seemed like forever. It was like the desert. It might as well continue on with no end. "There's got to be some other way…" She muttered under her breath. She suddenly stopped when she felt the sense of someone's spirit energy nearby. "Maybe I am getting somewhere."

As Yura kept walking, she saw an open doorway ahead. She set her hand on the hilt of her sword. She made it to the doorway and found herself staring up at a steep staircase leading up. She cautiously made her way up as far as the stairs took her. She stood at the top of the stairs, staring into absolute darkness. She narrowed her eyes, hoping they would adjust, but there was nothing to adjust to.

"It's too dark in here. I can't see a thing."

_Just be careful. _

Yura scoffed. "When have you ever found me to be careful?" Yura walked forward, holding out her hand as sparks began to form. As soon as the light in her hand grew big enough to the point where she could see, it was already too late. Yura found herself sliding down a steep slope, down into a pitch black abyss. Yura started to panic, attempting to grab onto anything, but she was surrounded by smooth surfaces. She clawed at the sloping floor, her nails making scratch marks. The floor suddenly disappeared from under her and she made impact with shallow water. She sat up and gasped for air, coughing up water. Her hair clung to her face and her _shihakusho _clung to her body.

She growled. "I did _not_…see that coming." She coughed again. Yura stood up in the knee-deep water and looked around. The room was still dark. She held out her hand and the electricity in the air sparked. A blue light formed in the palm of her hand and she looked at her surroundings. She was in a decent sized room full of water. "Looks like I'm in the right place. Mizu has to be near."

_You really were hunting her down. _

"I have to end this, Denakuma. I can't keep going, knowing that she's still around." Yura looked ahead and found a narrow hall. She walked toward the hall, the water splashing around her. She walked down the narrow hallway.

_Are you sure about this? _

"You can't change my mind, so please don't try to."

_I'm not. I'm asking a simple question. _

"Yes, I am sure. Very sure. I have to do this."

Yura closed her hand over the light when she saw a small light ahead. She picked up her pace, rushing toward the light. When she made it, she blinked her eyes repeatedly as they adjusted to the brightness. Yura studied her surroundings. Trees similar to the ones out in the desert were scattered around the large room. The ceiling looked like that of a normal sky. "Wow…this wasn't what I expected." Yura walked through the water, passing by the many trees. She suddenly stopped. "Do you hear that?"

_It depends on what we're listening for. _

"It's music. It's really soft and…melodic. Tiring…" She shook her head, snapping herself out of it. She continued and looked everywhere, hand on the hilt of her sword in case it was needed. "Where do you think she is?"

_Yura, I don't know about this. _

"You have nothing to worry about. Ok? Can you find her?"

_No, I can't. _Yura sighed in frustration. She kicker her leg through the water and continued walking through the room.

As Yura continued walking, she started shivering. Her clothes were still drenched and she started sneezing. "Crap…this is perfect. Eh-choo! Ugh." Yura looked up and spotted an out of place tree. She walked closer and distinguished it from the rest. It was slightly larger and had artificial leaves on the branches, made from the same material as the rest of the tree. It sat in the middle of a small island. Yura's gaze traveled up to the top of the tree and her eyes grew wide when she noticed something out of place. She walked up to the island, making her way on dry land. She looked up in the tree and shook her head in disbelief. The corner of her mouth twitched up and she slowly and quietly unsheathed her zanpakuto. She kept her gaze on the sleeping Arrancar. Yura was just about to go for the kill when she froze at the sudden sense of someone else's spirit energy.

"I wouldn't interrupt Master Mizu if I were you." Yura swerved around and came face to face with an Arrancar. His slightly shaggy, dark green hair was tied in a short braid that draped over his right shoulder. His dark silver eyes stared cautiously at Yura.

Yura narrowed her eyes at him. "Do I have to kill you, too? Because I will if it comes down to it."

The Arrancar didn't move. "I highly doubt that."

"Tch. Well, ok. If you'll excuse me, I have an Espada to kill."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Just who do you think you are?"

"Master Mizu's fraccion. And Master Mizu is asleep. It would be a terrible sight if she were to wake up. You should leave."

Yura stepped forward and glared at the Arrancar. "I don't think I will."

"If you won't leave, then I must kill you."

Yura couldn't help but to laugh. "What makes you think that you can kill me?"

"It shouldn't be hard. You don't look much of a challenge."

Yura scoffed. "You're one to talk!" The air around Yura crackled. The Arrancar clearly noticed, his eyes going wide just slightly. Yura noticed and smirked. "You're afraid of me." She said.

The Arrancar narrowed his eyes. "Not likely."

"Why don't you just shut up already. I'm not here to kill you. You're only in my way."

"If it means protecting Master Mizu, I'll stand in your way for as long as I need to."

"You shouldn't stand in my way!"

"Will you shut up down there? How can anyone get any sleep with all of this da-" Mizu stopped mid-sentence when her gaze fell on Yura. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed her zanpakuto and jumped down from her spot in the tree. "What are you doing here?"

Yura turned to her. "I don't exactly remember giving you permission to talk to me so casually."

"I think I should be able to do that seeing as you're the one who broke in."

Yura rolled her eyes. "I didn't come here to talk. I'm here to end this once and for all."

"End what? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Mizu folded her arms across her chest and grinned. Yura was suddenly right in front of Mizu, holding her sword to her throat.

"Master Mizu!" The Arrancar yelled, stepping forward.

"Stay back, Baron. Don't get involved."

"But, Ma-"

"I said stay out of it! This is between me and the Soul Reaper."

"Oh, so you _do _know the real situation. Well, isn't that just fantastic." Yura said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Mizu glared. "You made a big mistake in coming here."

"I think I'll manage." Yura stepped back.

Mizu looked at Baron. "Leave. Now." Baron hesitantly turned and disappeared."Let's get this over with, Soul Reaper. I'm looking forward to killing you this time."

"What about those other times?"

"What about it? Who cares? That was then, this is now. So come on, Soul Reaper. The real thing. Last one standing." Mizu took out her sword.

Yura grinned. "You're on, Arrancar."

The two stood a good hundred feet away from each other. Yura narrowed her eyes at the Arrancar, shifting the slightest bit. Then as if one, they both moved at the same time, ready to strike down the other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **tada. and that's what i got so far. ^^ idk when i'll post next. maybe not for another two weeks...maybe...it depends. sorry. but i hope you liked it though there's not much to like...hm. ok review plze


	15. Chapter 15

:D HI THERE! sry it's been foreverrrr! and i am truly and sincerely sorry. I had the worst writer's block ever and then things happened and got complicated...but anyway! i'm back! and continuing directly from the previous chap when Mizu and Yura started their final battle. ^^ enjoy

* * *

><p>Their swords clashed together, sparks flying from the impact of metal on metal. Yura and Mizu both pushed with equal force. Yura pushed forward then pushed herself back, out of range of the Arrancar. Mizu pushed herself forward, going straight for Yura. Yura blocked Mizu's zanpakuto as it came striking down at her. The force pushed her back. Mizu let up on her strength, falling back as Yura flipped backwards and landed in the water. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the water. It was too easy.<p>

"You're wide open, Soul Reaper!" Yura snapped her head up in time to hear Mizu's movements behind her.

She swerved around and stood up. Just before Mizu's blade reached Yura, the latter arched her back backwards. She flattened her hands and reached her arms out, giving her support as she did a back flip. Her feet made contact with Mizu, hooking under her arms and bringing her down into the water.

Yura quickly turned to face Mizu and watched as the latter stood up, slightly stumbling back. Yura's smirk went unnoticed by the Arrancar. She was completely oblivious. Mizu was then positioning herself to go in for another attack when Yura held her arm out and leaned forward until only her right arm was supporting her. Mizu's eyes widened in realization, but she wasn't quick enough. Yura's hand sparked and electricity crackled all around. The current traveled throughout the water and to Mizu. Mizu screamed as the electrical current traveled through her body. Still twitching violently and uncontrollably, Mizu jumped out of the water and on to a nearby tree. She narrowed her eyes at Yura who was smirking.

"You're underestimating me, Arrancar."

Mizu scoffed. "Keep dreaming, Soul Reaper. I'm just warming up. Don't tell me you're already going all out?" It was Mizu's turn to smirk.

Yura narrowed her eyes. "You should already know I'm holding back. I haven't even used the full abilities of my Shikai, let alone release my Bankai yet. And yet you're already growing weak."

Mizu glared, her hand tightening around the hilt of her sword. A deep growl rumbled from within her chest. "Don't get cocky, Soul Reaper!"

Yura's eyes widened when she could no longer see Mizu. But she took a small step backwards and raised her sword to deflect Mizu's attack. "Don't be reckless. I can read your movements."

Mizu pushed down harder, making Yura's knees buckle beneath the force. "Read this!"

Mizu kicked up her right leg, going for the left side of Yura's face. Yura blocked the kick with her left arm, but just as quickly, Mizu brought up her left leg, kneeing Yura directly in her stomach. Yura shut her eyes and clenched her teeth as she went flying. Her back made contact with a tree and she groaned in pain. She draped her arm around one of the branches to keep herself from falling. Yura quickly looked up when she noticed Mizu. Mizu was coming at her head on. Yura didn't have time to move before Mizu plunged the tip of her sword into Yura's shoulder. Yura cried out in pain. With a grin on her face, Mizu snatched her sword out of Yura's shoulder, making the latter cry out again.

She could feel the blood pouring out of the wound, the sticky, red liquid making her _shihakusho _stick to her skin. Mizu was about to strike again, going for Yura's abdomen, but Yura used what strength she had to kick her legs up and flip back, putting herself higher up on the tree. Mizu's zanpakuto got stuck in the artificial tree.

"Tch. Nice dodge." She muttered, pulling the blade from out of the tree.

Yura held her right hand over the wound on her left shoulder. Her eyes were narrowed on the Arrancar below. Yura took a deep breath. "Tensou." Yura's shoulder tingled at the sensation of being filled with energy. Though the wound was still open and bleeding, she no longer felt pain.

Mizu rolled her eyes when she noticed what Yura had done. "Why won't you just give up and die already?"

"Because I fight to win. Giving up is not an option."

Mizu smirked. "We'll see."

With narrowed eyes, Yura pushed herself away from the tree and straight at Mizu. Mizu blocked Yura's attack and the both of them were on the offensive, cutting each other at every open opportunity. Yura brought her sword across, but Mizu swung hers at the same time causing their swords to clash and releasing spirit energy. Neither one of them let back on their strength. Make the wrong move and they'll be cut. Then as if reading each other's mind, they kicked up their right leg and kicked the other in their stomach.

They both went flying back, but stopped themselves on a tree and repelled forward. Yura narrowed her eyes and held out her hand. A bolt of lightning shot out of her hand and toward Mizu. Mizu's eyes widened and she used Sonido to avoid the attack. Mizu reappeared on top of a tree and her gaze fell on Yura who was grinning.

Mizu glared at her. "A bit of lightning won't do you any good."

"Don't be so sure. You've seen what happens when electricity mixes with water. Why don't we kick it up a notch?" Yura's grin widened as she held out her hand.

"What're you….You wouldn't!" Mizu gritted her teeth together.

"Kyuu Isei." The lightning shot directly toward the water, causing a huge reaction. Yura could feel the electricity in the air and water and smiled. She had the upper hand. "Let's see if you can avoid the water." Yura said, staring down at her reflection. She looked up when Mizu scoffed.

"I hope you know that doesn't mean much. You're in my territory. I still have the upper hand here."

"Don't be so sure. There's a huge difference in our powers, Mizu. Maybe one of us has the upper hand, or maybe we're both at equal strengths here."

Mizu narrowed her eyes. "You're joking right? There's nothing similar about our powers," Then Mizu grinned. "Unless there's something off about yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" But Mizu ignored her and was on the offensive, going for an attack. Yura blocked her, but was pushed against the tree she was in.

Mizu pushed with more force, causing the tree to dig into Yura's back. Yura gritted her teeth in pain, holding in her cry. With her eyes tightly shut, Yura attempted to ignore the pain in her back and concentrated on her power as she imagined an electric current traveling through her blade to Mizu's. In response, Mizu yelped and jumped back in surprise, releasing Yura from her hold against the tree and also dropping her zanpakuto in the process. Eyes narrowed, Mizu watched her zanpakuto fall into the electrified water. Yura's hand tightened around the hilt of her sword.

The Espada took a deep breath and glared at the Soul Reaper. "You're just begging to die." Yura's eyes widened when Mizu disappeared from her sight.

Yura positioned herself, ready for an attack. She could still feel Mizu's presence, but it was faint. _Where is she? Above? The sides? Behind me? I can't seem to find her direct presence. _Yura's gaze flickered around, focusing at every angle. She was on edge. Mizu was hiding her spirit energy so well. The large room was quiet, not even the distant melody was playing. The only sound Yura could make out was the hum of the electrified water and her breathing. She was becoming anxious. How Mizu could keep this up, she had no idea. There was nothing she could do. For all she knew, one wrong move and she'd have lost a limb.

That's when she felt it. A disturbance in the atmosphere. It had to be Mizu, there was no other explanation. Yura was waiting for the attack to come from behind. She felt the presence get closer at a faster pace, and she was just about to turn around to block the attack when a smirking Mizu suddenly appeared just inches in front of Yura. Yura barely had time to react before Mizu charged a _cero. _Yura's hand met with Mizu's and released a bolt of lightning the same exact time that Mizu released her _cero_. The explosion between the two caused both of them to fly back and away from each other.

Yura's eyes were shut tight and she clenched her teeth as she flew back. She hit the top of the trees, ripping her _shihakusho _in the process. She finally caught on to the top of the tree, but slipped and fell in the water. She sat up and coughed up water and cringed as she clenched her abdomen in pain. She looked down at the water to notice the deep red liquid swirling around. Her sides were bleeding as was her head. "Damn…" Her vision was slightly blurry as she tried to make out her surroundings. Where was Mizu now? Yura attempted to stand up, but she only fell back over.

_Get up, Yura. _

Yura shut her eyes. "I can't…"

_Yura! _

Yura snapped her head up in time to see a flash of purple and white.

Suddenly, Mizu had Yura by her throat against the wall which had cracked from the impact. Yura gasped for air as she struggled to release herself from Mizu's grip. Mizu's eyes were full of anger as blood trickled down the side of her face. Her clothes were just as battered as Yura's. "Who do you think you are? You think you can just counter my attack like that?!" Mizu's grip tightened around Yura's throat. "You…God, you get on my nerves! You think just because you're a Soul Reaper that you're better than me. Tch. I despise people like you. And now…you'll finally get what was coming."

As Mizu continued to tighten her grip, Yura's eyes started to roll in the back of her head. _Stay strong, Yura! Stay strong!_

* * *

><p>Toshiro suddenly dropped his pen as he gasped for air and held his throat. He ground his teeth together and shut his eyes, trying to focus. <em>This isn't happening…this isn't happening. Not to me at least. Yura…<em> He gripped the edge of his desk. _She has to be stronger than this. _

Toshiro could no longer think straight. He felt lightheaded. He tried to remind himself that this wasn't really happening to him, but that didn't make him feel much better. It only meant reality. The real situation was that this was happening to Yura. He had to restrain himself. The temptation to find his own way to Las Noches and help her was nearly irresistible. He hated himself for just sitting here, not doing anything.

It was his fault. He could have told her no. No, she couldn't go to Hueco Mundo. No, she couldn't risk her life for a single person. But he just couldn't. If he told her no, he'd live with guilt for as long as this war would last. She loved helping people, it was just in her nature. He had to let her go. But now…she was on the brink of death this very moment because of a simple yes.

* * *

><p>Yura continued to struggle as Mizu's grip never faltered. Yura could feel her muscles becoming weaker as less and less amounts of oxygen reached them. She started feeling cold and her hands went cold. She used what little strength she had to look at the Arrancar. Mizu's jaw was clenched, her eyes burning with anger and pleasure at the same time. Yura tried gasping for air again, but that only gave Mizu the opportunity to tighten her grip one last time before Yura went limp. Mizu released her hold and Yura's limp body fell in the water.<p>

Mizu stared down at her in disgust. "Dead already? Tch. Pathetic. Someone needs to come clean up this mess." Mizu turned around and walked away, not noticing the twitch of Yura's hand and the dark atmosphere surrounding her.

* * *

><p>Yura's eyes slowly opened and she had to blink multiple times before her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She looked up and stared curiously at the white clouds. "Where am I?" She whispered, her voice echoing around her.<p>

"_You don't recognize it, do you? Don't you remember what happened? You're allowing her to win, Yura._"

Yura's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Dena?"

Denakuma materialized in front of her, her blue eyes full of sorrow. "_I warned you._"

"Warned me? What are you talking about?" Yura held her head in her hands as it began to hurt. "I don't understand… What happened?"

"_What _happened_ doesn't matter. It's what's _happening _right now. You're letting her get to you, Yura._"

Yura slowly lifted her head and looked at Denakuma. "Who?"

Denakuma walked closer and stood inches from Yura. "_You._"

"M-me?"

"_Your opposite, remember?_" Denakuma backed up and turned around. Yura's eyes widened when she noticed the large spot of white on Denakuma. She remembered coming here, now. Everything was wrong. Everything was the opposite. Everything was evil. Denakuma _had_ warned her. If she were to fight Mizu, she'd be consumed by her own hand. By her vengeful self. And that's exactly what was happening.

She shook her head. "No, this is….How do I stop it?"

Denakuma turned back around to face Yura. "_The process has officially begun. It may already be too late._"

"I refuse to believe that."

"_Refuse it if you want, but it is true. Either finish the fight quickly and hope your feelings for revenge don't catch up to you, or don't fight at all and avoid the sense of revenge._"

"I have to finish this, Dena," She said, completely straight forward. Denakuma sighed and lowered her head. "Send me back." Yura whispered.

Denakuma lifted her head and stared into Yura's eyes. She was trying to protect her, but how could she if Yura only pushed her away. Denakuma sighed again and turned away as Yura was struck with black lightning and she was gone. The lone wolf dropped down and rested her head on her paws. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she felt the tingling sensation of the white spot spread even more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **and evil ascends from the depths of Yura's heart. will evil reveal itself or will Yura be able to tame it? Who knows? ^^ i really hope you guys liked it. i know after like...4 months it would seem i would've done better, but i literally wrote most of this just yesterday. so give me some credit, please, and review too! i like reviews. i like to know what your thoughts are on the story/situation so far. REVIEWS OPEN TO EVERYONE! YAY!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! It's been forever and i'm so so sorry. Things have been in the way (including the dreaded writer's block that has come back to haunt me) ^^ that aside, i hope you all had a great holiday. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yura didn't even have time to open her eyes before she found herself choking on water. She pushed herself up and doubled over as she coughed up a ton of water. When she was sure she was done, she leaned against the wall, still grasping her stomach. She ground her teeth together, coughing one more time before she straightened up. How long had she been out? She looked around. Mizu was nowhere in sight. Did she leave, or was she hiding? Yura couldn't be sure. There wasn't anywhere Mizu could really hide in here. But it was her place. She knew it better than anyone. That gave her an advantage.<p>

Yura sighed and leaned her head against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to come up with some kind of plan. But what? She could run now, but that's cowardice. She came here with a motive, a mission, and she won't fail herself. Yura took a step forward when she felt the walls vibrate. She looked up and listened. _An explosion? _Yura closed her eyes and concentrated on the spirit energy. _Who is- _

Yura snapped her head up and turned around, just in time to block an attack from Mizu.

The Espada grit her teeth together in frustration. "You're such a nuisance. How are you still alive?!" Mizu kicked Yura in her stomach.

Her back hit the wall, further cracking it. Mizu pulled back and held her hand up as a silver light illuminated around it. With a frustrating yell, she pointed the cero at Yura and fired it. When the smoke cleared, there was a hole in the wall and Yura was gone. Water started pouring out of the large room and outside. Mizu walked over to the gaping hole and stared down. Yura was lying motionless on the sand, her clothes were tattered and in smoke. Mizu narrowed her eyes. She could still sense Yura's spirit energy. She was still alive.

Mizu jumped down and walked over to Yura, hovering over her. "Tch. What does it take to kill you?" Mizu pushed the side of Yura's face with her foot. She sighed and frowned. "This is a boring game if you ask me." Mizu muttered. She placed her foot on Yura's throat and slowly began to crush it. "Might as well make your death slow and painful."

When Mizu put more pressure on Yura's throat, Yura gasped and grabbed Mizu's ankle, trying to pry it off. Mizu smirked and stepped down harder. Yura opened her eyes and Mizu lit up on her pressure on Yura's throat. Yura's eyes were now an electrifying blue and Mizu took a slight step back. Yura lashed out with incredible speed and grabbed Mizu by her throat. Mizu gasped in shock and Yura threw her down in the sand. The latter coughed and gasped for air, only to have her throat grabbed again. An electric current traveled from Yura to Mizu, but with the electricity going directly to Mizu's throat, her vocal area, it was impossible to scream in pain. She couldn't move, couldn't resist. The thousand bolts and above of electricity coursed through her body. Her nervous system could've fried. Had she been human, she would've been dead in one second if not less.

Yura let go of Mizu, watching the Espada's body collapse in front of her. Mizu continued to twitch violently, her eyes empty as they stared at nothing in particular. Yura stared down at her, hatred in her glowing, blue eyes. Electricity crackled around her hand as she raised it. She was about to grab Mizu again when suddenly, she felt a strong force deep within her soul. Yura clenched her teeth, attempted to ignore it, and went for Mizu again.

_Yura, stop! _

Yura gasped as her eyes glazed over and she lost all feeling in her body. She struggled to move, but couldn't find the will to. Denakuma was forcing her back.

_Don't let your lust for revenge consume you! Don't become mad with power! Resist! _

Yura stumbled backwards and shut her eyes. Her head began to throb as she was warring against herself. She knew she had to stop. But the urge to kill Mizu then and there was nearly irresistible. The power that surged through her when she fights this specific Espada is exhilarating. She wanted that feeling again. But Denakuma wouldn't allow it.

_Find yourself, Yura. Resist. _Yura stumbled again. It was getting hard to breathe. Her chest was getting tighter. _Yura! _

Yura gasped and her eyes snapped opened. She fell to her hands and knees and coughed. When she was done, her chest started burning. She sat there for a second longer before lifting her gaze. Mizu was lying in the sand, completely still. Yura slowly got up and walked over to the Espada. She stood over her. Yura couldn't tell if she was alive or not. But she didn't plan on sticking around to find out. She had to get out of here. Yura started walking backwards before turning around and running. She felt too weak to use Flash Step, but it would be fine. She just had to get away from Mizu.

Yura seemed to run forever. The desert inside of the walls of Las Noches seemed just as never ending as the desert outside. What Yura hadn't noticed before was the change in the sky. It had to be an illusion, right? She mentally shook herself. There was no time to think about pointless things. Yura suddenly stopped and froze. She could've sworn she heard something, but all she heard now was her own breathing. She strained her hearing. There was something… Yura closed her eyes and concentrated. Someone was nearby. If she could find who it is, she'd feel better. She was so weak at the moment as she was still recovering from the war within her. That feeling…

Yura momentarily lost her concentration as she thought of Denakuma. She only hoped her inner spirit was in better condition than she felt. Whatever evil lurked inside of Yura was dormant for the time being. But it would come back, she just knew. It was waiting. Yura clenched her fist and shut her eyes.

_Focus, Yura, _she thought to herself. _Focus. Concentrate. _

When Yura finally found peace, she relaxed. That's when she felt it. The spirit energy of the person nearest to her. Because she was weak, she couldn't determine exactly who it was, but she knew they weren't alone. There were three people total. The weakest of the three was barely giving off any spirit energy. They obviously weren't in battle. The next person's spirit energy was faltering. They were struggling to fight but it was nearly impossible. The first two were closest to one another, running together if she was correct. And the third person…an enemy, Yura figured. Chasing down the other two. Their spirit energy easily overpowered the other.

Yura opened her eyes. She had the sudden sense to go help whomever was in danger, but she was in no better condition. She could barely run, let alone fight. Yura wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath. "Tensou." A chill ran down her spine as she felt the low current travel through her veins, comforting her wounds and relaxing her muscles. It was enough strength to keep running. Where she was running to? She had no idea. Why she was running? It was the first thing that came to mind. When she was sure she was fine, Yura took a step to start running again when she froze. She heard it before she saw it. The sound of metal cutting through air. But it was already too late. The area was so quiet; Yura could practically hear her shoulder wound reopening as a sword sliced through.

She also heard the smirk, as weak as it was. Mizu pulled her zanpakuto out of Yura's shoulder and used Sonido to get a safe distance away from the Soul Reaper. Yura felt the blood pour down her arm and side. She looked up at Mizu who stood there with rage reflecting in her yellow eyes. She looked different to Yura. Her physical appearance was terrible. Her clothes were shredded and had black spots everywhere from lightning and blood from cuts. Her hair stuck up in every direction and fresh blood spotted her face from the new wound she gave Yura. But Mizu did seem older. She didn't have that playful look on her face.

Yura held her ground, despite the need to collapse and give up altogether. Mizu glared at her. "Is that what you do? Go all psychopath on someone then run away like a frightened child? God, it's just sad and annoying."

Yura swallowed, striving to ignore the pain in her shoulder, but failing miserably as it all rushed to her. "You saw me run?"

Mizu laughed bitterly. "I wasn't unconscious, idiot. I'll admit, you did _shock _me pretty good. Hm? See what I did there?"

Yura didn't understand how she could joke around. She also didn't understand how alive she seemed after what just happened. Just a few minutes ago, Mizu was in agony from the thousand bolts that entered her veins. And then Yura left her looking half dead. But now she was standing in front of her, looking tall and proud as if she just accomplished something huge. And maybe she did. Yura was weak now. This was her chance.

Mizu leaned forward, her zanpakuto supporting her. "You're not gonna pass out on me, are ya? Cause I actually want a little excitement when I kill you," Mizu shrugged. "Oh well. Guess I'm out of luck on that one. Killing you monotonously will just have to do."

Yura tried to take a deep breath, but it only hurt her chest. She looked down to see blood in the sand. Her blood.

_Yura, I can lend you power. But you can't abuse it. _

Yura couldn't respond. She wanted to, though. She wanted to tell Denakuma that she would never abuse her power. But in the situation that she was in, it was hard to not abuse it and be consumed. Denakuma's power was seductive and compelling to its wielder. Yura had controlled it for as long as she could, but even so, after mastering her zanpakuto, she was somewhat unstable when using that power. She could feel Denakuma's attempts at helping her, but she resisted.

_Yura, you'll die if you don't let me help. Will yourself to stay strong! I won't force you! _

Yura looked up at Mizu. Mizu raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at her lips. "You done mourning over there?" She asked. She walked closer to Yura, dragging her zanpakuto. She stood in front of the Soul Reaper and looked up at her. "Don't worry. I'll show mercy for once and end you quickly. Only because I feel sorry for your pitiful self." Mizu raised her zanpakuto.

Yura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Now, Dena. _She could feel Denakuma's power surging within her. It was a simple flutter, but Yura could sense the power behind it. The fluttering increased, causing Yura's entire body to tingle. Mizu started to bring her zanpakuto down like a guillotine, when time seemed to slow down.

Yura raised her head, her eyes an electric blue. The power that surged through her completely numbed the pain in her shoulder, giving her full range of motion. Yura looked at the zanpakuto slowly coming toward her. She turned her attention to Mizu and took a deep breath. Yura walked around Mizu, hitting obvious vulnerable spots. Yura, in one fluid motion, hit Mizu directly in her abdomen, moved around and jabbed at the back of her knee, struck at the base of her back, and finally grabbed the blade of Mizu's zanpakuto and sent a simple electric current through it and to the latter's body.

Yura stepped back and let a long breath, causing time to pick up its average speed. Suddenly, Mizu had cringed back with an agonizing yelp and fell to one knee. She looked up at Yura and her eyes grew wide. Yura was releasing immense spirit energy, being engulfed in it. Her eyes sparked, remaining blue.

She narrowed her eyes at Mizu and muttered a simple word, "Bankai."

The wind picked up, causing sand to fly everywhere. Mizu had to shield her eyes. The wind slightly died down, but there was still a powerful gust of it. Mizu looked up and her eyes widened at the dark clouds that suddenly materialized and now hung overhead.

Her gaze shifted to Yura and her grip tightened around the hilt of her sword. When the dust cleared away, Yura was left standing there, lightning striking all around her. Her blue eyes lifted to look at Mizu. "I was hoping I wouldn't have had to release this for quite a while, but…guess I had no choice. I promised to return to my friends, and I won't break that promise."

The quick hint of fear in Mizu's eyes was suddenly replaced by cockiness. A grin spread over her face and she even laughed. "It's about time! What were you afraid of that you couldn't show me your Bankai earlier? Were you scared that your power isn't as great as you make it out to be?"

Suddenly, Yura was at Mizu's throat again. Mizu choked out and Yura grinned. "My power is nothing to joke around with, Espada." Yura threw Mizu aside.

Mizu got up and lifted her head to glare and growl at Yura. "I was holding back before to toy around with you, but now you've just pissed me off."

Mizu was gone in the blink of an eye, but she couldn't fool Yura. In her Bankai state, she was even faster than if she wasn't. She used Flash Step to get out of Mizu's way as she attacked, and countered the Espada's attack by coming up behind her and striking her back. Mizu groaned in pain and turned around, swinging her sword. Yura blocked it with her own, causing a bolt of lightning to strike nearby. Yura pushed away and pointed her zanpakuto at Mizu and a bolt of lightning hit the Espada. Despite her excessive twitching, it barely fazed Mizu.

She charged a bala and aimed it Yura, but the Soul Reaper easily dodged it. Mizu charged another and shot it, but a normal cero soon followed, hitting Yura spot on. She flew back and landed hard in the sand. Yura sat up and looked down at herself. The front of her _shihakusho _burned off, now revealing her under shirt. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at the dark clouds. She was then struck by lightning and was gone. Mizu had finally made it to the spot where Yura landed but confusion was clearly on her face.

_Where'd that pathetic Soul Reaper go? _

Lightning struck near Mizu and suddenly Yura was there. She swung her zanpakuto and cut Mizu on her side. Mizu kicked Yura and the latter went flying, but was caught by a bolt of lightning and was gone.

Mizu glared at the spot where Yura previously was. _What? _Mizu watched as lightning struck everywhere, but Yura wasn't in any of them. The Espada was on edge, turning at every strike of lightning. _Where are you? Where are you? Where are you! _

Lightning struck directly behind her and Yura didn't hesitate in stabbing her. Mizu gasped and cringed as the tip of the sword protruded through her chest. Yura swiftly pulled it out and jumped back. Mizu grasped her chest and coughed. She turned her head and narrowed her eyes at Yura. Yura continued to stand there and look at Mizu, face expressionless. She tightly gripped the hilt of her sword and prepared herself for an attack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **hope you guys liked it. sorry for any typos, i didn't get a chance to look over it that well. please review. give me some encouragement, advice even. Ideas if you want! I'll take ideas and try to put them in my story if i can. ^^ thank you. And Happy New Year!


	17. Chapter 17

**FILLER! **haven't posted in forever, had finals at school, sorry! But i'm back, even though this chapter is a filler i created myself called Forest of Secrets. Plot: Yura looks for her parents! Yay. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>"Yura! Get up!" Yura groaned <em>and<em> turned over on her stomach, burying her face in her pillow. "Yura!" She threw her arms over her head, hoping to block out the yelling outside her door. "Yamoda!" Her door burst open and Yura shot up.

Out of reaction, she grabbed her pillow and threw it directly at the person's face. "God! Just shut up! Is a woman not allowed to get any sleep around here?! I've been working my butt off all week! I need a break! What do you want?!"

Toshiro twitched, trying to hold in his anger and frustration. He put his hands in his sleeves and took a deep breath. "Get dressed, you have an assignment."

"Another one? What the hell is going on?"

He turned his back to her. "That's what we're trying to find out. And that's your job." With that he walked out.

Yura narrowed her eyes and jumped out of bed. She ran to her door and stuck her head out, watching Toshiro walk away. "You can't keep using my abilities this way. It wears me out. It's not healthy. I could die!"

Toshiro froze, then. He had to have known the consequences. He had Yura look into the pasts of people who were suspicious of a major conspiracy going on in Rukongai. He knew that she grew weaker with each attempt, but he didn't know about it resulting in death. He turned his head. "You're still on the job. No more looking into civilian's heads." And he left.

Yura stood there for a second before walking in her room and closing her door. She sighed and hurried to get dressed. Once done, she walked out of her room and through Squad Ten Barracks before arriving at Toshiro's office. She walked in. Both Toshiro and Matsumoto looked up.

"Are you awake, now?" Toshiro asked.

Yura narrowed her eyes. "You should know the answer to that."

Toshiro stared at her, before turning his attention back to papers that were laid out on his desk. "New reports have come in."

Yura walked over. "What reports? More disappearances?"

"Actually, quite the opposite. The civilians that were taken have returned."

"So…that's good, right?" Yura asked, looking at Toshiro.

He shook his head. "No, it's not. Their behaviors have changed."

"Well my behavior would probably changed too if I were kidnapped and had something possibly done to me. If I need to, I'll look into someone's-"

"No." He said, firmly.

"Shiro, it's critical that we know what happened. I'm you're only hope at this."

"I already told you not to do it anymore. And that's final."

Yura's jaw clenched and she looked back down at the reports. Her eye caught a picture and she picked it up. "Who is this?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the picture of the girl. The girl was obviously young, she couldn't be much older than what Yura looked to be. Her black hair with white bangs was messy, but it fit her perfectly as some came over her shoulders and the rest slightly spiked up at the top. Her red eyes were sinister, but also sad.

"Someone we're suspicious of. People have reported seeing her multiple times, acting strange. Walking in and out of the woods. Apparently, she's seen lingering around certain people who soon disappear."

"And we haven't interrogated her?"

"The report just came in this morning. We were going to look for her."

"Then let's go."

"We should probably put some thought into this first." Matsumoto said.

"My thought: we find her and ask questions. We don't have much time before someone else goes missing. We need to move fast. And if this girl is who we're looking for, she could leave any minute. So let's go."

"Yura, we should-" Toshiro started, but Yura cut him off.

"Do you want me to do this job or not? I have a really bad feeling about this. Please." Yura stared at Toshiro, anxiousness in her eyes.

Toshiro sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Eventually, the three entered Rukongai. The town was full of people walking around and talking. Kids ran down alleys as they laughed. Yura's eyes held sadness. She still couldn't get over the fact that Rukongai look like this. Toshiro looked at her. "What is it?"

Yura looked away. "I always knew Rukongai was so poor, especially as it gets into higher districts, but…I never imagined it this way."

"You didn't grow up in a district?"

Yura shook her head. "My parents and I lived in a very secluded area. Away from all civilization. My father built our home himself…" Yura's sentence faltered as she remembered her parents. She mentally shook herself. "Come on. Where has the girl been seen?"

"Shouldn't we look elsewhere and ask others before going directly to her?" Matsumoto asked.

Yura shook her head. "I don't think we should. There's something about this girl…" Yura snapped her head up.

"What is it?" Toshiro asked, suddenly alarmed.

Yura narrowed her eyes in thought. "Come on." She took off with Flash Step, Toshiro and Matsumoto following. When she stopped, she found her herself at the edge of the district and the woods. Yura stared into the trees, looking for something. Anything.

"Yura?"

She turned her head. "Hm?"

"What're you looking for?" Matsumoto asked.

Yura looked back at the trees. "I don't know…" The Soul Reapers jumped when they heard screaming. They turned and rushed through the district and the screaming and yelling became louder. They could hear objects breaking as they crashed to the floor. Screaming turned into simple yelling as people were warning someone to go away.

"Go around. We'll surround them." Yura called and the three split up. Yura ran, hand on the hilt of her sword in case it was needed. The yelling got louder and louder as she continued running and finally managed to arrive at the scene.

People were yelling and throwing anything they found at a girl who was running around and jumping on the rooftops of homes. She carefully dodged the flying pots and fruit. The girl turned for a quick second, and panic shone in her eyes as a clay vase came flying at her face. She quickly dropped down, avoiding it. But in the process, she slid and fell off of the roof. She fell on her back and was paralyzed for a short moment before remembering the situation she was in. She turned and scrambled to her feet, and started running again. Yura narrowed her eyes and ran after the girl. The girl didn't seem to have a destination in mind. She was only running for her life.

"Hey!" Yura called out.

The girl turned her head and gasped. She turned back and picked up her speed. Yura did the same. She was beginning to catch up, then the girl made a turn around a corner. Yura skid as she nearly missed the turn and gained back her composure, still running.

"Stop!" Yura called.

The girl paid no attention, her focus straight ahead. Suddenly, she fell when she tried turning a corner. Yura came to a stop near the girl to notice a path of ice. Yura looked up to see Toshiro walking toward her. Yura turned her attention back to the girl. She was trying to get up, but blood was dripping from her head and her hand looked limp.

"Who are you?" Yura asked.

The girl looked up, her eyes matching the color of her blood. Despite the pain she was in, the girl smirked. "Yura? Yura Yamoda?"

Yura's eyes grew wide and she drew her sword, holding the tip to the girl's throat. The girl's smirk disappeared. "Who are you? How do you know me?" The girl only glared.

"Yura." Toshiro and Matsumoto stood beside her, staring down at the girl.

"Take her in. We need to get her to talk." Yura reached down and touched the girl, sending an electric shock through her nervous system and causing her to pass out. Her body slumped over. Yura sheathed her sword and turned away. "Just take her back to Seireitei. I'll catch up later."

"Yura-" But she was already gone.

Yura sat at the bottom of a far away hill. Daisies had started growing and the grass was at least past her waist. As she sat, the grass towered over her, hiding her within. Yura sighed and stood up. She turned and started walking up the tall hill. Yura wrapped her arms around herself as the cool wind blew all around her. She kept her gaze down. Eventually, Yura made it to the top of the hill and she looked up. But as quickly as she looked, she turned her head away, her heart breaking. She took a deep breath before bracing herself and looking at the scene before her. The house looked more like a worn down shack. The wood was rotting away, the house coming down bit by bit. Yura walked closer, stopping at what used to be the door.

She took a careful step inside, holding her breath in fear that the entire place would come crashing down on her. When it didn't, she slowly continued on. She could barely make out anything. The last time she was here, she was way younger. It's been at least six centuries. Each movement around the house caused it to creak and shift. But Yura paid no mind when she entered one room in particular. She just about broke down right then and there when memories came rushing back to her. Memories she hoped she had long forgotten. Her past as a child living in Soul Society.

It was her old room. The bed, of course, was covered in layers of dust. The wooden legs had turned to nothing, so the bed was broken in multiple places. A broken chair sat next to the bed. Tears threatened to spill from Yura's eyes, but she wouldn't allow them. She turned away and walked throughout the rest of the house. Yura stopped herself when she almost stepped in a hole. She looked down at it. It led to a never ending darkness. She knelt down, carefully sitting on her knees as she tried to peek into the hole. She sighed in frustration and began to rip away the floor boards. She held out her hand, making a ball of light in her palm. She then gave up, figuring there wouldn't be anything to find. She closed her hand, the light going out.

"So this is where you lived."

Yura jumped up, hand flying to her sword. She relaxed when she saw Toshiro standing in the room. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking away.

"You took off so quickly. I was worried."

"Really? I couldn't tell. Nothing came through."

"That, or you're just too occupied to notice. Because I felt a ton of scrambled emotions come through the bond. Had that not happened, I probably wouldn't have bothered looking for you."

Yura scoffed and walked off. "That's comforting."

Toshiro stared after her with concerned eyes. He eventually followed, avoiding any holes forming in the floor. "You know that isn't what I mean. I know you can take care of yourself and you don't like it when I worry about you."

Yura stopped and looked down, keeping her back turned toward Hitsugaya. "Exactly, so I'd appreciate it if you left. Please."

It was awhile before Yura no longer felt his presence. She made her way to the back of the house and out the backdoor. She pressed her lips together as she took notice of the barren land surrounding her. The dead grass crunched beneath her feet. She remembered the days when the same grass used to tower over her. How different this place was now. Yura shook her head and looked up at the sky. She had to get out of here. There were too many memories. Too many to take in at one time. Her head began to throb. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. With one last glance at her old home, she took off.

Once back in Seireitei, Yura immediately made her way to Toshiro's office where she lay down on the couch. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She thought about her old home. She never expected herself to go back to that place. Ever since she entered the Spiritual Arts Academy, she promised to never look back. How many more promises would she break? Her thoughts moved on to her parents and she shuddered. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself breathing heavily. Her heart pounded against her chest. She tried to calm herself down, but couldn't. It would only be a matter of time before…

"Yura?"

She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. She sat up and pushed her damp hair out of her face. Sweat trickled down the side of her face. She looked up at Toshiro who stared at her with concern. "What is it?" She asked, averting her gaze.

"Are you ok?"

She hesitantly nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't lie to me. Something's obviously wrong."

"I said I'm fine." She snapped. The room grew silent, tension obviously hung in the air. Yura sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "What about the girl?" She asked.

"She's conscious again, but she's not talking. We have her in a cell."

Yura stood up. "I need to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because I need answers." She said, walking past Toshiro.

Toshiro followed after her. "She won't talk."

"Then I'll make her talk."

"Yura, what is this about?"

Yura swerved around and faced him. "Could you just lay off for once? I need space, Hitsugaya. So please. I'm really not in the mood right now." Yura turned back and started walking down the hall, leaving Toshiro to stare after her.

Yura arrived at the cell of the girl. The girl sat in a chair, her head down. Her fingers tapped against her thigh and her mud-caked foot tapped against the floor. Yura leaned against the wall opposite of the cell. She stared at the girl, eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" Yura asked.

The girl didn't move.

"How do you know me?" She still didn't move. Yura thought about the dream she had about her parents. She moved over to the cell, gripping a metal bar and leaned against it. "How are you involved with my parents?"

The girl stopped tapping her fingers and foot. She slowly looked up and stared at Yura. Yura stared into the girl's red eyes.

"Answer my question." Yura said, gripping the cell bar tighter until her knuckles turned white.

The girl slightly titled her head to the side. "What if I am involved? What're you going to do about it?"

Yura growled at the girl. "Just tell me!" But the girl only smirked and went back to her finger tapping. "At least tell me your name." Yura said, trying to hold herself together and not go on a rampage and immediately try to kill the girl. She continued to sit and tap. Yura gritted her teeth and turned to leave.

"Jade," Yura stopped and turned back. "My name is Jade."

Yura turned her gaze away and looked down. "That's a start. I do expect answers sooner or later, though."

"I gave you an answer."

Yura went back over to the cell. "But I have more questions. Starting with, how do you know me?"

Jade looked down, sorrow filling her eyes. "I don't know. I don't remember much, but I know you somehow."

"You're lying." Yura hissed.

Jade's sorrowful look turned into that of pride and cockiness. "Well…it's not that I'm lying. There are some things I truly don't know. The things that I do know…find them out for yourself."

"What _do _you know?"

Jade's face went grim. "That I know you."

"But I don't know _you_."

Jade's gaze fell to the floor. "You really don't remember me, do you?"

Yura furrowed her eyebrows. She was confused as to what Jade was saying. "You have to give me something."

Jade smirked and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Let me go, first."

Yura narrowed her eyes. "Not a chance."

"Then I won't tell you anything."

Yura smirked and looked down at the floor. "You won't have to. I'll get it out of you. Trust me."

With that, Yura turned and left. She walked down the hall, arms wrapped around her. She stared down at her feet in wonder. "Hey." Yura stopped and looked up. Toshiro stood in the middle of the hall, twenty feet away from her.

She shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "What is it?" She asked.

"You have to talk to me."

"I don't have to."

"But you should."

Yura looked up and sighed. "There's nothing to talk about anyway." Yura continued walking and brushed past Toshiro.

He turned around and stared after her with concern in his eyes. _You can't keep hiding from everything_, he thought.

Yura locked herself in her room the next day. She didn't want to be bothered. She had too much to think about which was overwhelming her brain. She sat up and leaned against the wall, staring out her window as distant memories became refreshed in her mind. She shut her eyes, in hopes that the memories would fade away, but it didn't make them any better. Then her thoughts shifted to Jade.

"_What if I am involved? What're you going to do about it?_"

Yura was becoming frustrated. But she didn't know what she could do. Jade was difficult to read. Worse case scenario, she'd have to look into her head. Yura sighed. She's never thought about her past so much. But ever since she met Jade, memories come rushing back. Could her past and Jade be connected somehow?

Thinking about Jade only resulted in a headache, as if her head didn't want her to remember something. Suddenly, Yura froze. When she tried interrogating Jade, she realized something was off about the girl. She kept changing. Not physically, but overly emotional in some way. Her mood. Her…personality. Yura's eyes widened. Maybe this was a clue as to what they needed to know. As to what _she _needed to know. Yura jumped up and ran out the door and down the halls. She eventually reached Toshiro's office and burst in, nearly running into Toshiro himself. She stopped and had to grab the door to prevent herself from falling.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "I should ask you the same thing. I was headed over to your room. You were panicked so…" Yura grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back into the room.

Matsumoto sat up from her position on the couch. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I think I found something out about Jade." Yura said.

"Who?" Toshiro asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Jade. The girl that we brought in. I just discovered something about her." Yura leaned against Toshiro's desk.

"What is it?"

Yura took a deep breath and noticed Jade's picture sitting on the desk by her hand. She picked it up and studied the girl. "She has different personalities." Yura said, not taking her eyes off of the photo.

"How do you know?" Matsumoto asked.

Yura looked up at her, still holding the photo. "When I was talking to her yesterday, she kept giving me different answers."

"She was trying to confuse you." Toshiro said.

Yura looked at him and shook her head. "No she wasn't. I could tell. As confusing as she sounded, she was telling the truth. I saw it in her eyes. She has multiple personalities. I could see it in her face and hear it in her voice, Shiro."

Toshiro sighed, not wanting to believe this concept, but still wanting to believe Yura. "Ok, let's say that this is true,"

"Which it is." Yura said through clenched teeth.

Toshiro ignored her and continued, "This still doesn't explain the disappearances and reappearances."

Yura wanted to say that she didn't care about that. That there was something else to this conspiracy. Something that possibly involved her parents. But she really did care for those citizens. To be taken then given back, suddenly acting completely different? It must be taking a toll on everyone.

"We'll find out, but if Jade does have something to do with this, we have to start with her." Yura said.

Toshiro looked at her and Yura didn't need the bond to know how concerned he was. "If you're right about this…I'll leave you responsible for her."

Yura nodded. Toshiro sighed. "You do know there's nothing to worry about, right?" She asked him.

"When it comes to you, all I can do is worry." Yura grinned. Her gaze fell on Jade's picture. She was determined to figure out this girl and find out what she knows. Or at least, what her personalities know.

Two days later, Yura and Matsumoto were quietly sitting in their captain's office while he was gone. As Yura skimmed over reports on the case, she attempted to ignore the frustration coming from Toshiro through the bond. Frustration and the urge to punch something. She sighed and turned her attention back to the reports. There was no more information she could find on Jade. She was growing anxious. She had to know more. She wasn't ready to go directly to Jade, at least not yet. All of the reports were the same: _Disappearances. Gone for days, even weeks. Strange returns. Suspicious girl seen walking in and out of the woods. Citizens in a-_

Yura stopped and went back to the small report on Jade. _In and out of the woods. _Yura set the report aside and picked up another. _Disappeared in the woods. _Yura mentally slapped herself. _Of course, _she thought. _The woods…the woods have the answers. _Yura looked up at Matsumoto who was lounging around on the couch paying her no attention. She could trust Matsumoto as annoying as the woman was. She could also trust Shiro, but he'd go into protective mode and say no to her idea.

Yura sighed. So many complications. She swallowed and looked up again. "Hey, Rangiku?"

Matsumoto sat up. "Huh? What is it?"

Yura wasn't surprised to see a bottle of sake in her hand. She pressed her lips together. "You can keep a secret from Shiro, can't you?"

Matsumoto's lips turned up into a grin. "Of course I can."

Maybe this was perfect. Hopefully Matsumoto was drunk enough to the point where she wouldn't even remember anything Yura said. But Yura has seen Matsumoto drunk. She wasn't even close. She would take the risk anyway.

"I was thinking about, maybe, the next time we go on a run for clues on the case, we could check out the woods." Yura was right. Matsumoto wasn't drunk yet. The latter's face went grim and she even set down her bottle. Not a good sign.

"Yura, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Yura sat on top of the desk, slapping down the papers in her lap. She was frustrated enough, but Toshiro's frustration was still coming through the bond and it didn't help her. "Why not? Shiro isn't thinking straight right now. Everything that we know as of now leads to the woods. Don't you think if we want to solve this case that we should investigate the main scene?"

"The town is the main scene."

"The _woods _are. That's where everyone is disappearing to and coming from, right? Something's obviously in there. But we'll never know if we don't check it out." Yura didn't want to mention that her initial plan was to check it out by herself. Even Matsumoto would scold her, or at least attempt to.

"You do have a good point, but still. Just because that's a main key point, doesn't mean that's the source of everything."

Yura couldn't believe it. She could see in Matsumoto's eyes that she thought Yura might be right, but she was denying it. Before Yura could respond, Toshiro walked in. Matsumoto quickly grabbed her bottle of sake and laid back down, trying to make everything seem normal. At least she was helping Yura avoid telling Toshiro her idea. That much she could appreciate. But she didn't appreciate the fact that Matsumoto would deny the woods as a source to the disappearances. She wanted to scream and yell that both Matsumoto and Toshiro were being idiots, but she restrained herself.

Yura looked up at Toshiro and watched as he sat at his desk. She turned to better look at him. "How was the meeting?"

"Same as always. What more do you want to know?"

She frowned. "Something happened. Talk to me."

"Yura, it's fine. Drop it." He didn't meet her gaze.

Yura sighed and got up. "I'm going to check on Jade."

At the sound of that, Toshiro looked up with panic in his eyes. "You've become awfully attached to her."

Yura shrugged. "Not really. I just want to solve this case. We don't even really talk, though." With that, she walked out of the room.

She was being honest. She and Jade rarely talked when she visits. They usually stare at each other, both trying to read one another. Or the other day when Yura visited her three times. The second time she visited, Jade was huddled in a corner of the cell, engulfed in darkness as she rocked back and forth whispering to herself. That only proved Yura's theory more when Jade actually responded to herself in a completely different tone of voice. It barely sounded like her. It actually worried Yura. She wanted to help Jade. But she had to get through to her. And she would do that this time. She would finally talk since the first day.

Yura found herself standing at Jade's cell. The scene was more normal. She sat in the chair as usual. Yura contemplated whether or not to sit against the wall parallel from Jade's cell. She didn't. She walked up to the bar and pressed her face against it.

"How are you today?" Yura asked.

When Jade looked up, Yura wanted to break down. Jade looked like an innocent, lost child. Her eyes were sad and looked like she was on the brink of crying. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, feet hanging off the edge of the chair as she forced herself to fit. She was also shaking. Whether she was cold or scared or even both, Yura couldn't tell. "I-I'm fine." She responded, putting her head back down.

Yura took a shaky breath. "Jade?"

When Jade looked up again, Yura pulled back a little. She no longer looked childish or scared. She was now happy and bubbly. "Hello, Yura. How have you been?"

Yura swallowed down her nerves. She wasn't sure how to approach Jade when her personality kept changing. She finally took a deep breath. Now that she was happy, it should be easier to talk. "Jade, tell me…can you change at your own will or is it sudden?"

Jade smiled. She knew what Yura was referring to. "We can do it at will, but she can't."

Yura furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity. "Who can't? Who are you talking about?"

Jade simply shrugged and looked up at nothing. "Sometimes, I don't even know. Things are fuzzy to me. I remember pieces though," Her red eyes fell on Yura and her smile widened. "Like you! I remember you, Onēsan. I could never forget."

"Where do you remember me from?"

Jade beamed a giant smile. "Your parents. They were so nice."

Yura's breath caught. _Her parents…_ She had more questions to ask, but she decided to put them aside for now.

Yura studied Jade. It was a good thing that she knew she had different personalities. "Jade?" Happy Jade continued to look at Yura. "Who's in charge there?"

Jade tilted her head. "In charge where?"

"In charge in you."

Jade looked slightly confused, but more curious than anything. But suddenly, it all changed and her lip turned up into a smirk. Jade set her feet down on the ground and folded her hands behind her head. She leaned back in the chair. "Hey, Yura. You called?"

Yura narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

Jade laughed, but it wasn't friendly. "Wow. You ask for me and don't even know who I am." She raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"And what makes you think I'll answer? I didn't have to show up. But I did, because I want to help you."

Yura frowned. "Why do you want to help me? Unless you have some kind of motive."

Jade chuckled. She pretended to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye as she held her abdomen. "A motive, she says. Ah, you crack me up, Yamoda. So, what do you want to know?"

Yura held her head high. "So, if you're in charge, does that make you the real Jade?"

Jade smiled. "Yes, I am in charge," her smile fell then and she became more serious. "But no, I'm not the real Jade."

Yura's eyes widened. "You're not?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Do I sound like Jade?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't know you…her…whatever. You know what I mean."

Jade leaned forward. "But you do know her. You just don't remember. That, or you don't want to remember."

It was Yura's turn to roll her eyes. "I'm tired of this. I want to help. I really do. So just tell me what you know."

Jade frowned. "Ok then. Where to start?"

"Start with how you made yourself in charge of all the others."

Jade's lips twitched up. "It's not like I _made _myself in charge," She said, turning her head away to keep from laughing. "I was the first one split from Jade. The real Jade. Don't even ask how. I won't bother telling you. But eventually, over the years, more of Jade's emotions started to split from her…" She faltered as she looked away.

Yura waited, but when she didn't respond she spoke, "And then what?"

Jade looked up from under her bangs. "That's when Jade became empty."

"What do you mean by that?"

Jade sighed. "Jade became less and less like herself and she started to allow us, her emotions, to take over. We came out when it was appropriate, of course. We were still a part of Jade. We wanted to help. But eventually, it became too much for her and she lost it completely."

Yura furrowed her eyebrows, keeping her gaze on Jade at all time. "Where is she now? Is she still in there?"

Jade's face went grim. "Oh, she's in here, all right. But she's dormant. That's how bad it was for her. She's sleeping within herself."

Yura thought about how terrible that must be. To be in an eternal sleep within your own body, knowing that your emotions separated and are taking over for you. Yura shuddered at the thought of that happening to her. "What else can you tell me?"

"What else do you want to know?"

"Everything. Please. It's the only way I can help you. That I can help Jade."

Jade sighed and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. "We don't all know the same thing. We only know what we experience. If we didn't experience it, it never happened."

"As in, if one part of Jade does something, but switches personalities…"

Jade nodded. "That one won't remember what she did."

Yura looked down in thought. "Is it like when I was talking to happy Jade? She said she remembers pieces, but everything else is fuzzy to her."

Jade made a popping noise with her mouth. "Bingo! That's exactly what it is. But some of us may share memories. Like me and the happy Jade. The two of us remember you, but the others don't. Like angry Jade or jealous Jade never met you until now. But in the past when we were just a single Jade, me and happy were there."

Yura shook her head. "That still doesn't make sense."

Jade sighed in frustration. "You're complicated. Ok, let's put it this way. Say…you meet the nicest person in the world. You'd be happy around them, right?" Yura nodded. "Exactly. So if you never show any other emotion around that person, your other emotions don't get to experiment with them. So being separate and having their own minds, they won't remember meeting that person."

"That makes sense now."

Jade grinned. "Good."

"So what would you call yourself? Smartass Jade?"

Jade smirked. "I have many names. That's one way name to call me if you want to be rude. Or Smug. I'm very smug if you hadn't noticed."

"Believe me, I've noticed."

The two were quiet for what seemed like forever. Jade eyed Yura with a grin still on her face. "There's something else on your mind." Jade said in a singsong tone.

Yura took a deep breath. "Are my parents alive?" Her question was so low she wasn't sure if Jade heard her or not until she answered.

"Yes."

Yura looked up at her, hope in her eyes. "Where are they?"

For the first time, since Yura has known Smug Jade, sorrow filled the girl's eyes. But even Yura knew this wasn't a different one of her personalities. "I don't know."

Yura took a shuddering breath and pulled herself together. "So how can I help?"

Jade shrugged. "You tell me, Yura. Personally, I wouldn't ask myself how, but where."

"Where?" Yura's eyes widened. She smiled. "The woods!"

Jade pointed a finger at her. "No, my dear girl. Not the woods. The forest."

Yura frowned. "There's a forest nearby?"

Jade laughed. "Do you really think it would be nearby? It's up in the mountains."

"You have to give me something else than that."

Jade's grin widened. "You've been there before. But don't forget, it's been centuries. The landscape changes. The mountain is still a mountain, but it's coated with life and color. The forest is where you need to go."

Yura slowly started backing away. "Thank you, Jade." She turned to leave.

"Onēsan?" Yura turned back around. Jade was at the bars, pressing her face against them. It was scared, child-like Jade. "Take me with you to the forest." She whispered.

Yura pressed her lips together. "I'll be back for you. I promise." And with that she left.

Yura was pacing back and forth outside of Toshiro's office. She was originally going to barge in, but thought better. She still had to think about what to say. Tell him they should all go to the woods and see if they could find anything? No. That wouldn't work. She sighed in frustration. She couldn't think right with the situation with Jade occupying her thoughts.

"Yura," Yura jumped and stopped. Shiro was standing in the doorway to his office. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Um…admiring the hall?" She asked.

Toshiro sighed. "What's wrong?"

Yura thought about telling him everything she knew about Jade, but changed her mind. She frowned. "Nothing. Sorry to bother you."

"It's obviously not nothing if you're just pacing back and forth out here. You need to talk about something obviously."

Yura took a deep breath and turned to Toshiro, putting on her best fake smile. "No, really. I'm just over thinking a lot about the case when I shouldn't put too much thought into it. It's only stressing me out. I really am sorry." It wasn't a complete lie. She was thinking too much about the case and she was stressing over it.

Toshiro didn't have to know the other side to her story. He pressed his lips together ad sighed. "Alright. Are you coming inside, then?"

Yura shook her head. "I think I'm going to turn in for the day. I'll be in my room if you need me." Yura walked away, leaving Toshiro to stare after her.

Yura had started pacing back and forth in her room after a few hours. The sun had set and Seireitei was quiet. Yura looked out her window. It was the perfect time. The night was cool and there was a slight blanket of fog over Seireitei. Yura turned toward her wardrobe and opened it. She took off the top of her _shihakusho_, leaving on her under shirt and pants. She grabbed an old cloak from her wardrobe and threw it around her shoulders. She grabbed another one and closed her wardrobe door. She sighed and opened a drawer connected to the wardrobe. She pulled out a silver chain with a black stone hanging from it. Her mother had given it to her. She clasped it around her neck, feeling the unfamiliar, cold chain on her bare skin.

She then pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, writing a quick note to Toshiro. Once done, she set the note on her freshly made bed and closed her window. With that, she walked out of her room, grabbing her zanpakuto on the way out. She quietly ran down the halls of the barracks, making her way to the cells. When she got there, she put up her hood, casting a shadow over her face. She hid behind a wall and peeked around it. Two guards were at the entrance. She took a deep breath. She had hoped to never use this technique again, but it was essential. She moved from behind the wall and walked toward the guards. They positioned themselves for an attack.

"Who are you?" One asked. Yura continued to walk forward, barely acknowledging them. "Stop!"

Yura raised her head enough, her eyes glowing blue. When she was in reach, the guards both struck with their swords at the same time. Yura bent back, the swords crossing in an X shape, just barely missing her throat. She pushed up the blades with the flat of her hands and stood up right. She sent and electric current through the blades to their wielders, causing the guards to fall to their knees. She grabbed both of their heads, her face expressionless. "Kinen Waipu." The guards' faces went blank and they collapsed. Yura had five minutes before they woke up. Just enough time to escape.

She hurried inside and ran past the empty cells. When she approached Jade's, she pulled back her hood. Jade stood up. "Yura!"

Yura could easily recognize happy Jade. She was Yura's favorite. "Stand back." She told Jade. When Jade backed up into a corner and Yura held her palm out toward the bars of the cell. A bolt of lightning shot out of her hand and blasted the bars. Jade walked out, looking both ways down the hall.

"We have to get out of here." Yura said, turning back around and going the way she came. Instead of turning down one hall, she continued straight down until they were on the balconies.

Yura stopped and turned around to see Jade. "Come on." Yura grabbed Jade's arm and used Flash Step. The two found themselves outside of Squad Ten's Barracks and continued running.

"How do you expect to get out of the walls?" Jade asked. Yura recognized her as Smug Jade.

"I haven't thought that far. We'll figure it out. There are doors to get out. We'll just have to go through them."

"You don't need permission?"

"Not directly, no."

Jade eyed her. "What does that mean?"

"That means, push come to shove, we'll bust down the doors."

Jade grinned and looked straight ahead. "How long will it take to get there?" Yura smirked and grabbed Jade's arm again. Suddenly, Yura and Jade were closer to the walls of Seireitei. Jade turned around and her eyes widened in awe. "Wow. That was a longer distance than I thought."

"There's the gate." Yura said.

Jade turned her attention back to the gate and narrowed her eyes. "There're guards."

"I know. I'll handle it. Here." Yura handed Jade the cloak and walked off. She pulled the hood together over her head to cover her face. She couldn't wipe everyone's memory, not if she needed energy for her journey.

The guards were talking, unaware of Yura approaching them. She watched them laugh and joke. That's when the first guard noticed her. "Hey!" He unsheathed his sword and the other followed suit.

Yura smirked underneath her hood. _Too easy_, she thought.

The first Soul Reaper attack first. Yura simply stepped aside to dodge his first attack. She jabbed his side then grabbed his neck, sending a small electric current just enough to knock him unconscious. Then the other attacked, way more aggressive than the first, but still nowhere near a challenge. Yura kneed him in his abdomen and shocked his neck until he fell unconscious.

Jade came over, her cloak wrapped around her shoulders. "Impressive." Jade muttered.

"Come on." The two walked through the door and were outside of Seireitei.

"We need to make our way deeper into Rukongai to get to the woods."

Yura turned to Jade. "I thought you said the source was a forest."

Jade smirked. "We come in and out of the woods to get to the forest. There's no quicker way unless you want to get lost."

Yura searched Jade's face. "How do you know so much?"

Jade's expression fell and Yura knew that Smug Jade was no longer there. Sad Jade took her place, wrapping her arms around her body and lowering her head. "I searched for them. I didn't want to go back to the woods. I tried another path to get to them, but…it took longer than through the woods." She looked like she was about to cry.

Yura walked closer and put her hands on her shoulders, somewhat trying to comfort her. "Searched for who?"

Jade looked up into Yura's purple eyes. "Your parents." She whispered.

Yura pulled back the slightest bit. "My parents. Why were you looking for them?"

Jade changed again. She dropped her arms and started to nervously fidget. "I-I don't th-think Jade would w-want me to talk about this." She stuttered. Nervous Jade. Nervous, un-confident, frightened. Of course, not as frightened as Scared Jade who was scared, frightened, and feared everything including her own shadow.

Yura stepped closer again. "Why wouldn't Jade want you to tell me?"

Jade's gaze wandered everywhere, avoiding Yura. "I-I don't know. You'd have to a-ask her. S-she knows everything." When Jade looked up at Yura, she wasn't nervous anymore.

Yura sighed and stepped back. "I thought you could control it." She said, obviously annoyed.

Jade shrugged and started walking. "Most of the time. Other times it just sort of…happens. Now come on, we don't have much time before your captain becomes suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I've seen, you guys are like this." Jade crossed her fingers together to represent Yura and Toshiro. Yura frowned. She didn't completely see it like that. Maybe that explained the bond that formed between the two, but they as individuals weren't that close. Yura snapped out of her thoughts and had to jog to catch up to Jade.

The two walked for hours in complete silence. Just before sunrise, they reached the district where it all started. Yura sighed. "It's about time we made it here." She muttered.

Jade pulled her cloak around her more tightly. "We can't stop here." She said.

Yura frowned at her. "I didn't plan on it."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go."

Yura reluctantly followed Jade as they made their way toward the woods. As they got closer, Yura felt enchanted by the woods, but her instincts were warning her. But she couldn't turn back now. Without hesitation, Jade walked through the trees and Yura immediately hated how familiar Jade was with the woods. She jogged to keep up with the girl.

"How long will it take for us to get to where we're going?" Yura asked.

"Two to three days."

Yura frowned. "What if we used Flash Step?"

"Not a good idea."

"Why not?"

Jade hesitated. "Instincts."

Yura wouldn't complain. She had to trust Jade. As the two continued on in silence, Yura was getting fidgety. She wanted to learn more about Jade, but would she tell her? Yura sighed. "Jade?"

"What?"

Yura hesitated before continuing. "Tell me how you know me. Tell me about my parents."

Jade nearly tripped when Yura asked her that question. She looked behind her at Yura. "You really want to know?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged. "You obviously forgot for a reason."

Yura grabbed Jade's shoulder and turned her around. "That doesn't mean I intended on forgetting."

Jade shrugged her hand off and continued. "Not yet."

"Jade."

"Just wait!" Jade punched the nearest tree, making Yura stop in her tracks. Jade was breathing heavily, a shadow falling over her face. Yura took a step forward, but stopped again when Jade started giggling.

When she turned around, she beamed a smile at Yura. Yura pressed her lips together and sighed. "I'm sorry, Onēsan. Jade doesn't like to talk about them. It only brings back memories."

Yura took a deep breath. "I understand."

Jade walked over to Yura and took her hands. "You should be happy. They're alive. And we promise that we'll help you," Jade looked into Yura's eyes. "Jade promises."

Yura searched her face. "But Jade isn't aware of anything."

Jade smiled. "No. But what's left of her is," Jade started walking and pulled Yura along with her. "They were nice people, Amaya and Takeo," Yura's chest seemed to get tighter at the sound of her parents' names. "They found me…well, they found Jade half dead in an alley. They took good care of her and eventually-"

"Wait, I thought you didn't know anything if you don't experience it."

Jade smiled. "I was the second to be separated from Jade as a whole. I know a lot more than I think, but some things are fuzzy like I mentioned before."

"Oh….Sorry for interrupting."

"It's ok. But as I was saying, after they found her they continued to care for her. Practically raised her as their own. She grew to love them…we all did. She loved Amaya the most. Amaya visited her a lot. Fed her every day. Cleaned her every day. Loved her every day," Jade turned and smiled at Yura. "That's when I met you, Onēsan! Amaya introduced us one day when you went to the market. You became my best friend."

Yura looked down at her feet as Jade continued to pull her along. "But why…why don't I remember?"

"I wish you would remember. We had fun together. I always saw you as my older sister. You stood up for me when others would tease me. You protected me."

Yura looked up when she heard the slight hesitation in Jade's voice. "And then what?"

Jade smiled, but it was sad. "You guys stopped visiting. I was worried and lonely and sad. It wasn't until months later had I learned Amaya disappeared. And then the following year, Takeo, too. I hadn't heard from you, so I came to the conclusion that you had also left. And I felt that I was right when I went to the house and found it empty. I didn't know what to do after that so…" Happy Jade was gone now, Yura knew. She stopped, tugging Jade to an immediate stop. Sad Jade looked back at her.

Yura pulled the girl into a hug and Jade relaxed. "I'm sorry." Yura whispered.

Jade pulled back and smiled. "It's ok," Happy Jade suddenly took over again and continued to pull Yura in tow. "Since it's been a long time, I'll tell you about me."

* * *

><p>As soon as Toshiro woke up, he knew something was wrong. He rushed to get dressed and leave his home to get to the barracks. When he got there, he was surprised to see chaos. Hundreds of people from Squad Ten were running around in panic. Toshiro fiercely walked past all of them to get to the bottom of this. The other members were attempting to stop him and ask questions, but he ignored them. As he walked around trying to find Rangiku, he was trying to read Yura's emotions. It wasn't what he really expected. Among all the chaos happening here, her emotions were calm and he suddenly felt interested and happy. He mentally shook himself. Those were her emotions he was experiencing. What was going on with her?<p>

Eventually he found Rangiku talking to two other guards. She turned around, face expressionless. "What's going on?" He asked.

"The girl escaped." Matsumoto said.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "How?"

She shrugged. "There was a giant hole in the cell and she's nowhere to be found."

Toshiro was studying her. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Matsumoto's face went grim. "Yura is also missing."

Toshiro didn't know how to react. He attempted to stay calm, tuning in to Yura's emotions. Had they not had a bond formed between them, he'd be going on a rampage in an attempt to find her. But the fact that it didn't seem like she was in danger worried him just as much.

He shifted his attention to the two guards, nearly forgetting about them. "Why are they here?" He asked.

"These were the guards who were guarding the cells."

Toshiro turned to them. "How did she escape?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We don't know," One of the guards said. "We don't remember anything. All we know is we were just standing there and the next thing we knew, we were waking up and the girl was gone."

Toshiro frowned. _They blacked out? _"I want to look at the cell she was in." Toshiro and Matsumoto left the guards and made their way to the cells. There were just as many Soul Reapers there as everywhere else. When they approached the cell, Toshiro went tense. He observed the bars of the cell in which most was gone, completely disintegrated. He could still feel it lingering in the air. Her power. "We have to find them." He said.

"Do you think she did something to Yura?"

Toshiro shook his head. "If anything, Yura is the one who got her out. I just don't know why."

The two stood there, not speaking. A minute later, Matsumoto spoke up. "What should we do?"

Toshiro sighed and looked at Matsumoto from the corner of his eye. "You know what we have to do."

Matsumoto perked up, her gloomy mood completely gone. "Are you sure? I would think you would want to do this alone."

Toshiro shook his head and started walking away. Matsumoto followed close behind. "I don't want to. Bringing a mere human into this situation isn't that necessary."

"Then why are you going to?"

Toshiro hesitated and looked down. "Because he knows her better than I do and he's the only one she'll listen to. We need him."

Matsumoto grinned. "So we're going to the World of the Living?" Toshiro closed his eyes.

"Only to fetch Kurosaki. You cannot, under any circumstances, go shopping." Matsumoto whined, but didn't talk anymore as they prepared themselves to go to the World of the Living.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed, the sun now high in the sky. Jade continued to tell stories about when she was younger. Yura enjoyed listening to Jade talk about her life as complicated as it was. She grew up in Soul Society on her own with no one to look after her. She had nearly starved to death before Amaya found her. She and Yura used to play a lot. Yura's expression fell. She hated not remembering Jade. Even though this was just Happy Jade, she still liked the girl. She came to realize how truly fragile she could be. No wonder Yura felt protective of her once upon a time.<p>

"You must be tired listening to me go on. Tell me about you, Onēsan! What have you been doing all this time besides doing your job as a Soul Reaper?"

Yura smiled. "There's really not much to tell. You already know I was left by myself when my parents disappeared and Denakuma has been taking care of me."

Jade looked back and tilted her head to the side. "Denakuma?"

Yura nodded. "My zanpakuto," Yura looked down at her hip where her zanpakuto sat. "Papa gave her to me the night before he disappeared."

Jade pressed her lips together. "So…he knew he was leaving?"

Yura shook her head. "I don't know," She squeezed Jade's hand reassuringly. "But we'll find him together, along with mom."

Jade smiled. Even though Yura forgot about her, she was happy she still cared for her. As they continued, Yura told Jade everything from her time at the Academy, to running away, all the way to meeting Toshiro and to where she is now. She finished in a few hours.

"Wow. You have a lot of adventures. It sounds fun." Yura grinned.

"I suppose. It wasn't much though. My adventures were more of…escaping reality."

"But those are the best kind of adventure. To be able to get away." Yura didn't respond.

When it started to get dark, the two stopped in a clearing. "We can rest here for awhile." Yura noticed the tone of Smug Jade.

"How much longer do you think it'll take until we get there?"

"At this rate, maybe two days? I honestly couldn't tell you. It's pretty far."

Yura watched Jade stalk off in the trees. A few minutes later, she came back with an arm full of wood. She dropped it in the middle of the clearing and sat down in front of it. She grabbed a stick and quickly turned it between her hands against the rest of the wood. Yura pressed her lips together and walked closer. She sat down and held her hand next to the pile of wood. She snapped her fingers a few times until sparks formed, falling on the wood and starting a fire.

Jade glanced at Yura then looked back down at the fire. "Thanks." She muttered.

Yura looked at her. The orange glow from the fire reflected off of Jade's red eyes, making them look less sinister and more welcoming. Yura had to resist the urge to search into the girl's past. But maybe if she looked, she could see her parents again. She took a deep breath and took off her cloak, spreading it out on the ground. She lay back on it and turned her back toward the fire, closing her eyes. She hadn't been able to read much of Toshiro's emotions, but she knew he was worried. If only she could tell what he was doing. Yura curled up into a ball and fell asleep, dreaming about her parents.

Yura's eyes snapped open and she bolted up. The sky was a light blue with few clouds still lingering. The pile of wood in the middle of the clearing was charred and nearly nothing but ash. But there was something wrong. Yura frowned and stood up. Jade was missing. Yura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Dena? _For a second, the only thing Yura could hear was the wind.

Then her inner spirit spoke, _She went east. _

Yura opened her eyes. _East? Why would she go east? We're supposed to be going north. _Yura picked up her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, then she headed east to find Jade.

Yura didn't know how long she had been walking through the thin trees, but the sun was higher than when she woke up, so it could've been almost an hour or so. Eventually Yura pushed the trees away and walked out of the woods into an open space. She stood there for a while, completely stunned. She knew this place too well. Yura hesitated before continuing forward, but stopped again when her house came into view. A breeze blew her hair around her face, but everything else was quiet. She took a deep breath before walking toward the house and walking inside.

"Jade? Jade!"

"Why did you follow me?" Yura jumped and swerved around, facing Jade.

Yura frowned. "I didn't follow you. I just noticed you were gone and…"

"And followed me." Jade said, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow.

Yura pressed her lips together. "Yeah, I guess I did," Her gaze drifted down and saw something in Jade's hand. She narrowed her eyes and walked closer. "What's in your hand?" Without waiting for a response, she grabbed Jade's thin wrist and lifted her arm. She forced the girl to open her hand and when she did, Yura stared at the trinket. Her hand flew to the rock that rested on her chest and she caressed it, still staring at the similar one in Jade's hand.

"I-I saw you wearing it a-and thought th-that I should get mine." Nervous Jade stuttered.

Yura tore her gaze from the rock and looked into Jade's red eyes. "Did you…live here after we were gone?" She whispered.

Jade hesitantly nodded and turned her head. "I-in there. S-so no one would f-find me."

Yura followed her gaze and looked at the large hole in the floor. She frowned. "I was wondering what that was."

She walked away from Jade and toward the hole. She stared down at it before jumping down and landing softly. The ground was made of dirt, but it was hard. Yura formed a small light in her hand to better see her surroundings. She saw a pile of blankets in one corner and a small box next to them. She walked over to the box and knelt beside it. The first thing she picked up was an old, raggedy doll. Tears began to prick at the back of Yura's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I found that when I came here. Takeo made that for you, right?" Jade said, walking up behind Yura.

Yura nodded and set the doll back in the box. She stood up and turned away, not wanting to see what else was in there. "We should go." She managed to choke out. Jade followed her out of the hole and the house, leaving it all behind.

"There's another way to get to the mountain. We don't have to cut through the woods anymore," Smug Jade said, taking the lead. Yura didn't speak, but she could feel Jade's eyes on her. "Don't you want to know where we're going?" Jade asked, truly curious. Yura shook her head. Jade frowned. "Stop being such a downer. We're going to find your parents, for crying out loud. You should be happy."

"That's not it." Yura whispered.

"Then what is it? If it's about the doll, I already apologized…"

"You don't understand!" Yura snapped. The two had stopped and were standing in the middle of the field, the wind whipping all around them. Yura's hands were in a fist by her side, her head hung low as a shadow fell over.

Jade took a small step back. "Yura…"

A tear fell down Yura's face and she started to shake. "All this time…all this time my parents were alive," Yura looked up at Jade with a tear-streaked face. "All this time I had a missing piece to my life. And I didn't even know about it. Do you have any idea what that feels like? The fact that…there was more I could've remembered about my parents and I forgot," More tears streamed down Yura's face uncontrollably. She felt that she would collapse at any moment from the overwhelming facts that she was realizing. "What was so terrible that I forgot?"

Jade only stood there. She didn't know how to respond. None of her personalities did. Smug Jade didn't want to be here at the moment. She wouldn't deny that, even despite her being the stubborn and rude half of the real Jade, she still loved Yura like a sister. But she didn't know what to do in this situation. She felt so useless and weak. She walked toward Yura and grabbed her by her shoulders. She slightly shook her.

"You've got to stop thinking about that, ok? I'm sorry things aren't perfect enough for you, but that's why we're doing this! To make things right again! So suck it up and just keep going!"

Yura wasn't listening. She continued to let out her grief and sorrow. Jade just about had enough, but she didn't want to anger Yura. So instead, she put her arm around her and practically dragged her, just until she stopped crying.

When Yura finally pulled herself together, she focused on where they were and her eyes widened. She knew where they were going. "This is the other way to get to the mountain?"

"Glad to know you're back. But yeah. This is."

"That hill is a day's journey."

Jade looked at Yura, expressionless. "Do you not know what time it is?"

When Yura looked at the sky, her breath caught in her throat. It was already sunset. She didn't know how out of it she was. She shifted her attention to her feet and continued walking. She knew the way by heart. She could walk to that hill in her sleep. The same hill she and her father used to camp on. The two were back in the woods, but only a small portion. They were only walking through. Yura pulled her cloak tighter around her. Jade had been silent the entire walk. Maybe that was a good thing. She wasn't really in the mood for any conversation.

A snapping twig just a few yards away caused the girls to stop dead in their tracks. As they stood still, they carefully listened. The only sound was the leaves rustling in the wind. Yura's hand immediately went to her sword. There was something there, no mistaking it.

"It was probably just an animal." Jade muttered as she continued walking.

Yura hesitated, still alert, before following. A few minutes later, something else moved through the trees. Yura and Jade both jumped, positioning themselves back to back. Jade had no weapon, so she would have to rely on Yura to protect them both. She didn't doubt her powers, of course not. She knew Yura was strong. She just didn't know what was out there, but if it was something that could trigger Yura's grief again they'd be in trouble. There was a snap again and another one followed by a low chuckle up in the trees. Jade's breathing picked up. She had faced terrifying things before, but still. She was afraid.

"Who's there?" Yura asked, unsheathing her zanpakuto.

Jade's eyes darted back and forth, looking for someone. But she couldn't see anything. Whoever was out there, they were concealing themselves too well. Jade's eyes widened when she saw a flash of black and before she knew it, she was on the ground holding her side as blood seeped through her clothing.

"Jade!" Yura knelt down beside the girl.

Jade cringed. "Don't worry about me. Get them!"

There were laughs echoing throughout the woods, gaining on the two girls. The first person to reveal themselves was a small, petite young girl who couldn't have looked older than sixteen. Her clothes were tattered and torn, dirt caked all over her body. There was a wide grin plastered on her face, but something was off about her. Her brown eyes were wide and she kept twitching. She giggled and walked closer until she was standing in front of Yura in Jade, looking down on them.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. It's Jade." The girl giggled and her shoulder twitched. Her smile suddenly disappeared, her eyes shrinking to an average size. "And she looks helpless as usual." She said, but her tone was different. More mature. Two more people dropped down from the tree, and one more came out from behind one. They walked up beside the girl, two males and an older female.

Yura stood up and positioned herself between Jade and the four others. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Oh? There's another one." The girl said, her voice more childish than the first time.

"She looks familiar." One of the males said, scratching his bald head. He was very large, just his hand alone was larger than Yura. His veins bulged out through his skin, his muscles were sickeningly large. He had one lazy eye that was looking to his right and the other one was focused on Yura.

The first girl tilted her head. "Heh? You're right,"

Yura gasped when the girl was suddenly directly in front of her. Her choppy brown hair fell forward and she grinned. "Have we seen you before? We know you somehow," She said, leaning even closer, her eye twitching. "Did master experiment on you once?" Yura's eyes widened.

"That's enough, Sayuri!" The other female said. Sayuri's eyes widened in a childish way and she jumped back away from Yura.

Yura grit her teeth. "I asked you a question. What do you want?"

"We want that girl." The second female said, pointing her long, bony finger at Jade. Yura better observed the woman. Her raven black hair was long on one side and the other half just barely grazed her shoulder. She had a sickening, thin body and was very tall. The purple cloak around her shoulders brushed the ground every time she moved. Her two different colored eyes were narrowed as she stared at Jade.

Yura stepped back, closer to Jade. She could hear her whimpers of pain. Yura grit her teeth again. "Over my dead body," She hissed. "What do you want with Jade?"

"That's none of your business!" Sayuri yelled.

"Sayuri! Be quiet!" The other woman said, glaring daggers at Sayuri. Sayuri's cockiness quickly turned into that of fear as she shrunk away from the woman.

Yura looked at the other male that had been quiet the entire time. He was hiding in the shadows, so Yura couldn't make out any details about him. The woman stepped forward, and Yura tightened her grip on her zanpakuto. "Take one step closer and I swear to god…" Yura said between her teeth. She would do anything to protect Jade at this moment, even take on the four mysterious people.

The woman suddenly drew back and her eyes grew wide. "This can't be…the girl."

Yura hesitantly lowered her zanpakuto at the change in the woman. _Could she also…have split personality just like Jade? Do all of them have it? _Yura's question was answered when the woman pulled her lips back in a snarl and walked forward again.

"Mika, what're you saying?" The large male asked.

The woman, Mika, laughed a loud and maniacal laugh that cause two of the other three to jump in fright. "Well don't just stand there. Get them!" She ordered.

Without hesitation, the four swiftly moved in for an attack. Sayuri attacked Yura first, but because the girl was unarmed, Yura quickly cut her down. She jumped back, and the large male took her spot. Yura jumped up just as he smashed his fists against the ground.

He chuckled and grinned up at Yura. "Come down here so I can kill you!" He yelled. Personality change. He was a bit more dumbstruck earlier, now he was raging.

Yura pushed herself toward him and struck him with her zanpakuto, but it didn't even cut him. She gasped and he reached out and grabbed her, crushing her in his hand. Yura shut her eyes and struggled to get out of his grasp.

He laughed, all trace of his rage gone. "Puny Soul Reaper. Heh. Look at how she struggles, Kurosu." He said, turning toward the man in the shadows who continued to stand there and simply observe.

Sayuri walked forward and smirked. "Guess you're not as tough as you think." She said.

"It doesn't matter," they all turned to Mika who was standing over a half-conscious Jade. "We found Jade. We should go back." Mika leaned down to grab Jade and Yura snapped her eyes open.

"Don't touch her!"

The man that had Yura in his hand suddenly screamed and let go of Yura. Without hesitation, Yura used Flash Step and was directly in front of Mika whose eyes were wide in fear. Yura grabbed Mika by her throat and threw her against a tree. Mika gasped for air, clawing at Yura. Without hesitation, Yura stabbed Mika in her abdomen.

Sayuri screamed behind her, hand over her mouth in disbelief. "Mika!" Sayuri's eyes widened and she was quiet when Yura appeared in front of her. Yura kicked Sayuri and the girl cried out when her head hit the hard ground. She began to cry and crawl away. "Don't kill me, please!"

Yura didn't care that Sayuri's personality changed into that of an innocent, frightened girl. It didn't change the fact that she wanted Jade. Yura waved her hand over empty space and the atmosphere crackled with electricity as a circle of blue light formed. Yura grabbed Sayuri by her hair, causing the girl to scream again. "I warned you." Yura hissed. She then tossed Sayuri into the portal made of electricity, and she disappeared inside. With a flash, it was gone and everything went dark again. Yura turned back to the larger guy, her eyes glowing blue. She started to walk toward him to attack, fear obviously reflected in his eyes.

She had raised her zanpakuto to attempt to cut him, when she was stopped by an invisible force. She was brought down to her knees and collapsed. Her body felt as if a ton of pressure was dropped on her and it was impossible to move. The man from the shadows, Kurosu if Yura recalled, stepped out from the darkness and into the clearing where she could see better. He was wearing a cloak and had his hood pulled over his face, so his eyes were concealed. The dark energy he gave off made him seem like the leader, even though Mika took on that role from the beginning. He walked over to Yura, staring down at her.

"Leave her alone, Kurosu. She has nothing to do with this." Jade said, still holding her side in pain.

Yura glanced at Jade who was glaring at Kurosu. She was missing something. Kurosu looked at Jade, tilting his head to the side. "You're lying." Jade's eyes widened and suddenly, Kurosu was knelt down in front of her, even though she was at least twenty feet away. He lifted his hand and touched Jade's face. She held herself together, staring directly in his eyes. But even from this distance, Yura could tell the girl was shaking. Kurosu stood up and turned toward Mika who was lying motionless on the ground. "Daichi."

The larger male came forward. "Y-yes?"

Kurosu turned around and looked at Yura. A gust of wind rushed by, pushing his hood away from his face, and revealing his eyes. Yura gasped. Red. His eyes were red, just like Jade's. Same eyes, almost the same face, same black hair with white bangs. No wonder Jade was acting the way she was just now. Kurosu is her brother. "We're taking Jade and the girl. Carry them there." Daichi smiled and walked toward Jade, who Yura just realized had passed out. As Daichi walked toward her, Yura felt something slither up her body, but she couldn't see anything. And everything went black.

* * *

><p>Toshiro gasped and closed his eyes as his chest felt like it was closing in on him. "Captain." Matsumoto put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

Toshiro took a deep breath and pulled himself together. "I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" Ichigo stood beside the two, eyes narrowed.

When the three returned to Soul Society, they didn't hesitate in tracking down Yura. It was hard, considering the fact that she could hide her spirit energy so well. But when Toshiro led the other two to her old house, they caught a trace of her spirit energy. They followed it into the woods, only to be attacked by four mysterious people. This feeling that Yura was experiencing was the same feeling they had just experience before the three of them blacked out and awoke not too long ago.

Toshiro looked straight ahead through the trees. "Something's happening to Yura. She must've blacked out. I'm not getting anything from her right now."

"What do you mean by she blacked out?" Ichigo asked.

"The same people who attacked us must've attacked her," Toshiro looked up at the night sky and sighed. "I can actually sense her spirit energy. She didn't go down without a fight, that's good. But we need to hurry." Toshiro and Matsumoto started walking, but Ichigo didn't follow. Toshiro looked back. "Kurosaki."

"How can you be so calm?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Yura's in trouble and you're talking as if everything is ok. It obviously isn't. How can you be so calm about this?"

Toshiro couldn't believe it. Ichigo had no idea what he was talking about. Of course he wasn't calm. But if he didn't force himself to be calm, he'd go crazy. Instead of responding, Toshiro simply turned around and used Flash Step, disappearing from sight.

Matsumoto put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Don't let him get to you. You should know by now how stubborn he is. I shouldn't be talking this way, but just ignore him. Come on, let's catch up." And they left.

* * *

><p>When Yura woke up, everything was blurry. She had to sit still for a while until her eyes adjusted. She was in a dimly lit room, leaning against a tile wall. She looked around, making out the shapes of various machines. Where was she? She stood up and chains clinked together. She looked down at her ankles and wrists. She was chained to the wall.<p>

"Yura?" Yura snapped her head up and turned her head. Jade was lying down, but was also chained to the wall. She had a bandage wrapped around her torso with blood seeping through. Yura knelt down and crawled over as far as the chains would let her. Jade carefully sat up and leaned against the wall. Even in the dim room, she looked paler. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this." She whispered.

Yura shook her head. "What're you talking about? You only tried to help me find my parents. You didn't know this would happen. Please don't blame yourself." Even as she spoke the words, Yura was lying to herself. Jade knew something was going to happen yet she led Yura here anyway.

The two sat in silence for awhile. "So…Kurosu…" Yura said, looking at Jade from the corner of her eyes.

Jade sighed. "You probably figured out he's my brother."

Yura shifted. "But, I thought…"

"It's a long story. I just found out about him about a hundred years ago."

"Is that how long Jade's had split personalities?"

Jade nodded. "That's when I met him. Apparently our father is some…mad scientist who experiments on people. I was his first success in splitting personalities. Kurosu was his first success combining those personalities into a single being again. And, supposedly in the process, Kurosu got these weird…abilities, which you experienced. The whole unconscious thing."

"And what about the other three?"

Jade shrugged, but she cringed, lifting her hand to her side. She looked at Yura again. "It's a bit obvious. They were the very first experiments. Failed ones. Which is why they were so off. Sayuri had muscle spasms, Mika was all skin and bone, and Daichi was all muscle, but no brain."

Yura slowly nodded. It was a lot to take in, but she still had one question on her mind. "Are my parents here?"

Jade opened her mouth to speak, but the lights clicked on in the room. Yura blinked her eyes repeatedly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. She looked up, now able to see her surroundings. The room was very bright and full of weird machined and tube big enough to fit a person in them On the parallel from them was an assortment of tools that looked like they were used for dissection and other crazed experiments.

"Where are we?" Yura whispered. Her gaze fell on a row of metal tables, and on one was her zanpakuto.

"Yura?" Jade whispered, pulling her knees to her chest and shaking.

Yura narrowed her eyes. "We've got to get out of here."

Yura's blood went cold when she heard someone cackling. She froze, not knowing what to do chained to a wall. A man wearing a blood stained coat walked out from behind a giant computer screen. His black hair was a tattered mess on top of his head and his red eyes glistened in the light of the room. His grin made Yura back into the wall. Even though she wasn't completely useless, she still felt weak. The man walked forward and clapped his hands together, eyes focused on Jade.

"Jade, darling, you've returned," Smug Jade grit her teeth together and struggled against the chains, but it was hopeless. "I'm so glad Kurosu found you. I was beginning to worry."

"You heartless bastard, let us go!" Jade hissed.

The man only felt encouraged, his grin widening. "That's no way to speak to your father, Jade."

Jade glared from under her white bangs. "You are not my father, Hiraku. Now let us go."

The grin on Hiraku's face fell and he clenched his jaw. "But of course. You claim that Takeo is your father. That retched man who actually, to my surprise, turned himself in order to save his wife, though it was too late."

Yura snapped her head up, her eyes widening. She pulled against the chains, the rusted metal digging into her skin. "What have done to them?!"

When Hiraku turned his attention to Yura, his face brightened and his smile returned. He walked over to Yura, observing her. He threw his head back and laughed. "All this time, who would've thought that the daughter of Takeo was still alive, Yura Yamoda, if I'm not mistaken."

Yura glared at him. "What have you done to my parents?" She asked again.

Hiraku smiled. "Ah yes, of course. You would want to see them, but I'm not sure if that's such a great idea."

Yura's eyes flashed blue and lightning shot out from her finger tips, just missing Hiraku, but he barely flinched. "Where are they!?"

Hiraku turned on his heel and walked away from Yura, his hands folded behind his back. "I'm actually shocked to know that you have the same abilities that Takeo used to wield, but I shouldn't have been. My brain doesn't work the same anymore. My calculations and predictions have been…off, lately. Very well. Since I'm such a gentleman, why not give you the chance to see your mother once again." Hiraku pressed a combination of keys on a machine and a tile in the floor moved to the side as a large tube rose up from under.

Yura's eyes widened when she saw an unconscious woman floating in a red liquid in the tube. Her eyes watered at the sight of her mother. Hiraku typed more keys and the liquid drained and the tube lifted, leaving her mother lying on the floor. Seconds later, Amaya began to cough as she lifted herself on her hands and knees. Her raven black hair clung to her shoulders. She lifted her head, her brown eyes the same as Yura remembered.

When Amaya's gaze fell on Yura, it took her awhile to understand who she was looking at. "Yura?"

Tears poured out of Yura's eyes. "Mom."

Amaya was up and running toward Yura in the blink of an eye. The two ignored the chains around Yura as they wrapped their arms around each other in an embrace. Yura couldn't control her tears. She sobbed and hiccupped in her mother's arms, but she didn't care. Her mother was alive and hugging her.

Amaya pulled away and took Yura's face in her hands. "Yura…my little fighter."

Yura closed her eyes at the sound of the title her mother gave her when she was younger.

Amaya turned her head and saw Jade smiling up at her from where she sat. Amaya smiled, happy to see both of her children here, but her expression suddenly turned dark and she turned around and glared at Hiraku. "Let them go, Hiraku."

Hiraku put his finger to his chin and smirked. "Now why would I want to do that? Now that I have three people who were very important to Takeo, he'll do whatever I want so long as I threaten him using you."

Amaya growled. "You're sick." She muttered. Before Hiraku got the opportunity to respond, there was an explosion somewhere in the distance and alarms went off.

Hiraku went into panic mode, running around trying to find the cause of this chaos. Yura's eyes widened and she grinned. She knew this spirit energy anywhere. "It's about time." That's when she actually tuned in to Toshiro's emotions. His rage was now her rage and their blood boiled in sync.

Amaya turned back to Yura and studied her daughter. "You know what's going on."

"We're being rescued." Yura said.

There were more explosions and Hiraku was scrambling like the mad man that he was. Suddenly, the large door opened and Kurosu came running in. "Father!"

Hiraku swerved around and grabbed Kurosu by his throat. "What's happening? You were supposed to keep this place under lock down!" Kurosu's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Stop it!" Jade screamed, but doubled over as her wound reopened.

Amaya walked over to Jade and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Jade, you need to take it easy."

Jade leaned into Amaya as tears poured down her face. "This is all my fault. All my fault. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

The three snapped their heads up when they heard Hiraku scream. He had let go of Kurosu, who dropped to his knees, coughing. They noticed the trail of ice crawling up Hiraku's legs, slowly encasing him. Another trail of ice slithered toward Kurosu, but somehow he managed to steer the ice away from him. Toshiro suddenly appeared and directly attacked Kurosu, throwing him off guard.

"Shiro!" Yura called. At the corner of her eye, Yura noticed two other figures running toward them. She was about to attack with lightning when she recognized the two. She honestly shouldn't have been surprised to see Ichigo here, but she was. "What're you doing here?" She asked him as he cut the chains from her wrists and ankles.

Matsumoto freed Jade and helped Amaya support the weak girl. "Nice to see you, too." Ichigo said.

Yura frowned. "That doesn't answer my question."

Ichigo relaxed and sighed. "Toshiro was pretty concerned and asked me to help look for you."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Beats me."

"Yura," Yura turned around and looked at her mother. "Now isn't the time." She said.

Yura nodded. "You're right. We have to…" She froze.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Yura looked at him with watery eyes. "I can't go yet."

"What're you talking about?"

Yura shook her head and grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his _shihakusho_. "Take my mother and Jade and get out of here."

Ichigo frowned. "What makes you think I'll let you do this by yourself?"

"I'm asking you to protect my mother and sister, Ichigo."

Jade snapped her head up at the sound of Yura calling her, her sister. _Yura…_

Ichigo seemed to be considering it. Yura was his friend and he didn't want to disappoint her by telling her no, but he would never forgive himself if he let Yura continue alone. "Yura-"

"Jade!" The two swerved around when Amaya cried out. Jade had collapsed and was clawing at the ground and herself, clenching her teeth.

Yura knelt down beside her. "Jade? Jade!" Jade's eyes snapped opened and they went blank. "No. Jade!" Yura gathered Jade into her arms, her body was limp. Yura forced herself not to cry. She wouldn't show weakness anymore, for Jade's sake. "Jade, wake up. Wake up!"

Jade suddenly gasped for her and choked out. Once she stopped, she shut her eyes and put her hand to her head. "What was that?" She said, sounding annoyed. When she opened her eyes, her red irises seemed brighter than before, livelier. She looked up Yura and squinted. "Why is everything so jumbled?" She asked, shaking her head.

Yura narrowed her eyes at Jade. _Could it be… _"Jade?"

Jade looked up at Yura again. "Yeah? What is it?"

Yura grinned. "Is it really you? Are you whole?"

Jade raised an eyebrow, but realization hit her. Her eyes widened and she smacked her forehead. "Crap! My personalities got separated, didn't they? Hiraku, that son of a-" Before Jade could finish, there was an explosion and some of the lights blew out, sparks flying everywhere.

"You guys have to get out of here, but I need to find my dad." Yura said, helping Jade stand up.

Matsumoto stepped forward. "You and Kurosaki can go look for your dad. I'll get these two out of here."

Yura smiled. "Thank you, Rangiku."

With that, everyone ran off in different directions. Yura noticed Toshiro fighting off Kurosu. Surprisingly, Kurosu was holding his own and was almost evenly matched. Yura looked around for a frozen Hiraku, but was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?" Suddenly another alarm went off and a giant screen came down from the ceiling, showing a countdown clock. _Five minutes_. Yura grabbed Ichigo's arm. "He's gonna blow up the place! We have five minutes to find my father."

The two took off in the opposite direction and ran toward the door. Before running out, Yura grabbed her zanpakuto and grasped it tightly. When they ran out, they found themselves in a dark tunnel. They had to have been underground. The place was dank and musty and it made Yura uncomfortable.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"As if I know."

Suddenly the two stumbled and fell down a dark hole. Dirt and dust flew up when they landed on the hard ground. Yura sat up and looked around. She couldn't see. She raised her hand and a bright light formed. They were in another tunnel. "There's no other way out. We have to go that way." Ichigo said, already walking ahead of Yura.

Yura followed, unsure about where they were going. When the tunnel shook, they picked up their speed.

"I feel like this tunnel just keeps going." Yura said.

"There's a light up ahead."

Yura pressed her lips together and walked faster until the tunnel opened into a large space. The floor and walls were covered in sheets up paper, all with different projects on them. Yura glanced over them. New machines, new experiments, instructions, ingredients. She hadn't a clue as to what was going on here.

"Yura."

Yura raised her head and looked up. Against the far wall was a large desk and a man was sitting at it, his back to the two of them. He was vigorously writing and he didn't even hesitate when the walls shook. Yura squinted her eyes. _Is that… _"Dad?"

The man stopped writing, his shoulders tensed and he sat up straight. He slowly turned his head and his gaze met purple eyes. He bolted up, knocking his chair back. He swallowed nervously, not knowing what to do. "Y-Yura?"

Yura broke off into a full sprint, pages crunching beneath her feet and flying around in the wind. She jumped into her father's arms, feeling like a little girl again. She wasn't able to control the tears this time. They streamed down her face as she tightened her grip on her father. Takeo's own tears worked their way out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

He pulled away and smiled. "I can't believe it. I never thought I'd see you again."

Yura smiled behind her tears, but her expression fell when the walls rumbled again. As much as she wanted to stay here in her father's arms, they had to leave. She tugged on his hand like she used to do when she was younger and excited to go somewhere. "We have to go." She choked out.

Takeo hesitated. "Yura…"

"Dad, come on. We have to get out of here. This place is coming down."

He slowly shook his head. "No. I-I can't go."

Yura was mad now. After all she's been through to come find him, and he doesn't want to leave. "What are you talking about? Come on! Mom and Jade are waiting for us. We have to leave!"

"Yura!" Ichigo called out.

Yura's eyes widened and she pulled her father behind her, swiftly unsheathing her zanpakuto and blocking an attack from Hiraku.

Hiraku laughed maniacally as he pushed way from Yura, holding two swords in his hands. He chuckled. "Your friends surprised me and threw me off guard, I will admit, but I won't let you go alive. Either die by my hand and be dragged down into the depths of hell with this place!"

Hiraku swung both swords multiple times. His attacks were strangely quick, which was unusual with his unstable mind. But surely, he had the upper hand at this moment. Yura was still somewhat distracted because of her father. She didn't understand his response. His reaction. He was so happy to see her, yet he refuses to leave. Thinking about this, Yura hesitated and Hiraku attacked, cutting her across her torso. Yura gasped and fell to her knees, her arms wrapped around her.

"Yura!"

Hiraku raised his sword for the finishing blow, but it never came. Yura looked up and gasped in horror. Her father was standing directly in front of her, and he used his own body to block Hiraku's attack. Hiraku chuckled, his eye twitching. "Takeo, you foolish man. I should've just killed you from the beginning."

Takeo dropped and lay motionless on the ground. Yura's eyes were wide. _No…no this can't happen. I just got you back… Dad? Dad… Papa? _

Yura cried out in anger and was gone in the blink of an eye. Hiraku gasped when a cold blade slice across his back, sending a painful electric current through him in the process. He turned and raised his swords to block Yura's attack, but he was too slow. Yura swiftly brought down her blade, severing his left arm. Hiraku cried out, but didn't give up. He blindly swung his sword, quickly losing blood. Yura jumped up and held out the palm of her hand toward him. With a cry, a giant bolt of lightning shot out of her hand and directly hit Hiraku.

When the dust cleared away, tons of paper were disintegrating to nothing and there was a giant hole in the ground where Hiraku lay in the middle of, covered in blood and dirt. Yura went in for another attack, but stopped when she felt a hand wrapped around her forearm. She didn't look at Ichigo. Couldn't look at him. She dropped her arm, a shadow falling over her face.

"Let go of me, Kurosaki."

His grip only tightened. "He's not worth it, Yura. Just leave. He'll die here either way."

Yura shivered and shrugged Ichigo off. She walked past Hiraku, who was laughing despite his terrible condition. She didn't glance at him. She walked over to where her father lay and knelt down next to him. She couldn't cry for him. There was nothing left. But she did take her father's hand and hold it.

Takeo weakly smiled up at her. "You learned…to become stronger." He said.

Yura nodded, a shadow falling over her face. "Of course I did," _Why?_ "You told me to become stronger, remember?" _Why did you do that?_ _"_And then that day…the last day I saw you…" _Don't leave me again! _"you gave Denakuma to me and told me to become a Soul Reaper."

"And you did." Takeo cringed and Yura's eyes saddened even more if possible.

She could feel Takeo's life slipping away from him. He risked his life for her. That's what all of this was about. Everything he did was to protect her and she was grateful. She continued to sit there, even after he took his last breath. The room shuddered even more, the walls cracking and debris falling. Ichigo grabbed Yura's hand and pulled her up. Without saying a word, he got her out of that room, out of that place, where her father died for her and where Hiraku spent his last minute laughing like the madman he was. Nothing would ever be the same, even under hidden emotions.

Two Weeks Later

The previous week, Yura had spent that time with Jade and her mother. Yura never got her memories back about Jade, but she had her new sister and her mother to fill in everything for her. Being around Amaya only reminded Yura of her father's sacrifice, so she left eventually, back to her old life as a Soul Reaper. But not without promising to return. Ichigo stayed awhile longer for Yura's sake. Though they never talked to each other after the incident, it was fine. He didn't blame her. But eventually, her mood lightened up and she came out of her room and finally spoke, even if it was just one sentence every few hours. It was a start. Toshiro constantly checked on Yura. He could tell she was doing better, especially when she walked in his office and sat on the couch.

"Thank you, Shiro."

Toshiro looked up from the papers on his desk. "For what?"

Yura sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Everything. And I'm sorry for running off."

Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't care about that anymore. You're here, that's all that matters."

Yura smiled and reached up to touch the black stone that lay on her chest. She never took it off since she put it on that night. Yura stood up and without another word, walked out of the room. She walked out of the barracks and took her time walking to her favorite place. When she arrived at the small hill, she had a handful of flowers in her hand. As she climbed to the top, the sun was setting, turning the sky orange and pink. Yura sat down at the very top and lay down the flowers that was for her father.

_Don't blame yourself. _Denakuma said in Yura's mind.

Yura breathed in the smell of grass, the breeze blowing her blue hair all around her face. "I don't anymore. It was my father's choice. It was what he wanted."

_What he wants is for you to keep moving forward. _

"And don't look back on the past. Yeah. I know. I understand. And I'll do exactly that, but that doesn't mean I can't mourn for him, still."

Denakuma didn't respond. Yura didn't expect her to. After the sun had disappeared below the horizon, Yura finally stood up and walked down the hill, leaving behind her love for her father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Long, but also short, right? Sorry. Hope you guys liked it. I'll get back to the original story plot next chapter, I promise! Review please! Thank you!


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note

**(IMPORTANT EXPLANATION! PLEASE READ!)**

I LIVE! And I am so sorry. So very very very very very very very sorry times a million. I can't even tell you why I've had such a long absence. It just kind of…I don't know. Ok, I am still working on my stories, BUT…I have terrible writer's block at this moment ;_; again I apologize. I'm sitting here at this very moment just kind of staring at the screen like "What do I do?" I am trying my hardest. Honestly and truly.

If anything I am willing to take any ideas. At this moment **IDEAS ARE OPEN FOR THE TAKING!** If any of my lovely readers (that's you guys) have any ideas no matter what they are, I will take them into consideration because my brain is not working with me right now and it's a nuisance. So please please please. **This note is for all of my stories, not just any one in particular.**

I will give some shout outs though:

**Kianna: **For telling me to hurry the heck up and reminding me that people actually like my writing and want me to continue and also for giving me the thought that people appreciate me. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**biganimefan84: **for following my story even after a year of being gone. I really appreciate it.

**KorraAvanasidoch: **YOU! I hope you're still with me cause I wanna talk about something. That link you tried showing me with the dresses never came through and I really wanna see it. And I have a feeling you might have other ideas for me so keep 'em coming! ^^ I appreciate them.

**Madskill101: **YOU! I also hope you're still here. You're hilarious. You'd be my friend if I knew you in real life XD Thanks for sticking with me.

**LexxieLuvsU: **I hope you're still here. Thank you for supporting and loving Yura. People have been mean to her lately and she needs love. Thank you so much!

**milomoice: **;_; Thank you for favoring AWT! I feel like it's unpopular so thank you for the support!

**TO EVERYONE ELSE!:** Thank you for still being here! I love you all. Pray that I get my brain in check and that I can get back to writing without trouble. THANK YOU!


	19. Chapter 19

HEY! Look who's back! I apologize. I have no excuses except writer's block. But I'm back and not dead. I really want to say thank you to **MomoAngel **who i just got a review from and it almost made me cry to think there are still people who love my story and it made my day so I was thinking "I wonder if I abuse myself with reviews, will i get what I need to write" AND IT WORKED! So thank you. This chapter is short, I'm sorry but it is 2 am and my brain stops functioning after 1. But enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yura continued to watch the Espada hold her chest and cough up blood. <em>You should get out of there while you can. <em>Denakuma whispered into Yura's head.

_She'll find me either way when she recovers. I need to face her. No more running a- _

"You're wide open."

Yura's eyes widened. She raised her zanpakuto and blocked her face, her eyes wide in confusion. _What's going on? _The vibe coming from Mizu easily confused Yura. Did she not just stab the Arrancar a second ago? And here she was, a wide smile plastered on her face, a low chuckled rumbling from her chest. The Espada twirled her sword in her hand then slashed it diagonally, putting a deep gash in Yura's arm. Crying out in pain, Yura took a step back, but Mizu just inched closer.

"Running is pointless, Soul Reaper! So is attacking me. I'll just keep coming back. And I feel _great_!" She exclaimed.

Gritting her teeth, Yura kicked up her leg, swinging it toward Mizu. The latter merely stopped the kick with her arm. Mizu sighed, looking at her nails with a look of boredom. "You can keep trying. But it won't work. You're dealing with the zero Espada," She said, letting out a small laugh. "Did you really think it would be _that_ easy?"

Yura grinned, throwing off Mizu. "You have no idea how easy it is." Yura held out her hand, palm facing Mizu. "Kyuu Isei." She practically purred the words, a smirk on her face.

The air crackled around her hand, a light growing in the middle of her palm. Then a bolt of electricity shot out of her hand, hitting Mizu square in her chest. The Espada flew back, skidding across the sand. She quickly got back up, preparing to attack when she froze in her tracks.

Yura stood there, hands clasped in front of her chest. "Sochi go Dageki." She said.

A bolt of lightning struck Mizu from above, the latter gritting her teeth, but dealing with the pain. Once done, she craned her neck. "What the hell was that?" She asked, scrunching her nose in disgust and annoyance.

"I'm not done yet!" Yura exclaimed, horizontally spreading her arms with her palms faced outward. Two lightning bolts struck Mizu from the sides, causing her to twitch excessively. Yura brought her arms above her head, cupping her hands upward with her wrists pressed together. Mizu was then hit with three lightning bolts, stronger and more powerful then the last two attacks.

"Stop it!" She screeched, falling to her knees.

"You seriously underestimate me, Espada."

She folded her hands together, locking her fingers, and faced her palms toward Mizu. Four lightning bolts struck down simultaneously. Mizu now lay on her back, having a seizure from the lightning attacks. Narrowing her eyes, Yura took a deep breath. She brought her wrists together again, unlocking her fingers, hands positioned vertically as her palms face the fallen Arrancar. "Finishing blow: Bite." The sky roared and rumbled, clouds producing five bolts at one time, all hitting the same target.

Dropping her arms, the Soul Reaper stumbled, energy level lower than before. Her breaths came out in small pants and her head spun. That one ability took so much out of her, but hopefully it finished the job. Dragging her feet, she walked over to Mizu, who lay motionless in the sand, body nearly burnt to a crisp. Her clothes were black and charred, flaking off. Her skin, too, had darkened and was red and raw in various places. Yura kept her distance, though, carefully observing her. She wasn't twitching, not even breathing. Everything about her was lifeless and cold. Yura let out a long, deep sigh in relief, glad it was done. Now was her chance to go help the nearest person to her.

Yura turned on her heel, arching her back and wincing in pain. Hearing movement, but thinking it was her own, she continued to walk. "Screech…" A low, raspy voice let out. Yura swerved around, her gaze landing on Mizu who was still lying in the sand. But now, she held her zanpakuto, a small grin on her face. Realizing what she was about to do, Yura attempted to stop her. "Fukurou."

There was a bright light and a small explosion, but big enough to knock Yura off her feet and send her flying. She roughly landed, sand finding its way in her mouth. Sitting up, she spat out the sand, coughing and groaning. The wind slowly started dying down, giving Yura the chance to see. Her eyes grew wide and she scrambled to get up as a figure approached her with a menacing grin planted on its face. "You've really screwed up." It crooned, chuckling darkly as it inched closer to Yura like a predator approaching its injured prey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cliffy cliffy cliffy cliffy cliffy CLIFFHANGER! I love them, but I only when I'm writing them. (can anyone else imagine if this was an actual episode it would end with only showing that person's smile and then do the whole To Be Continued crap?) Anyway, I really hope you liked it. If not, i'm still up for ideas cause my friend (the creator of Mizu) is not helping...yeah. send reviews. I'm bound to respond and mention you in my note before the next chapter. I'll try to post by next week. I've been super busy with a shit ton of summer work, self-teaching piano lessons, Japanese class, drawing, other things, vb practice/tournaments, study sessions with friends...yeah. Until next time! 3 love you all!


End file.
